Checkmate
by MangaMamma
Summary: Wufei's new mission as Zechs' Security Commander leads to more than he bargained for. And a secret he didn't even knew he had could be the death of him. A bit AU, shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

A/N: This is a Wufei/Duo, or Wufei/Zechs story. I haven't made up my mind yet. Either way, that is one lucky dragon!

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 1**

Lady Une sat there and met the onyx glare that was aimed at her. She knew he wouldn't be happy with the assignment, but that didn't stop her from giving it to him.

"Face it Chang, you're the most qualified for the job. You have the file with all the information you'll need, you leave in two days. I suggest you get your paperwork in order before you leave or I'll be forced to turn it over to your partner. Dismissed."

The glinting narrowed eyes never flinched. She was beginning to wonder if he'd gone catatonic but in one swift, graceful move, the Preventor was up and out the door. She allowed a smirk to appear as she dialed the phone.

"Chancellor Peacecraft's office."

"Chancellor Peacecraft please. This is Lady Une."

"Yes ma'am. One moment please."

Lady Une bowed her head, reading over recently delivered paperwork, waiting for her call to be taken. When she heard the soft, almost sultry voice she didn't bother to look up.

"Lady Une. Have you managed to fulfill my request so soon?"

"Was there really any doubt Chancellor? I assumed that's why you contacted me in the first place."

"Indeed."

"I will be sending Chang Wufei in two day's time. He is more than qualified to assist you."

"Thank you Lady Une. As always I am grateful for and impressed by your abilities."

"Just try not to die before he gets there Chancellor."

"I'll do my best."

She didn't bother to look up even to say goodbye. It's not that she hated Milliardo Peacecraft. It was that he always brought an ache to her heart whenever she encountered him. So she tried to limit her exposure to him as much as possible. _He loved you Zechs. He loved you over me and I can't seem to let that pain go no matter how much time passes_.

Milliardo Peacecraft, formerly known as Zechs Marquis, was best friends and lovers with Trieze Kushrenada, leader of the Romefeller foundation and OZ. The two young men had met each other in the Academy and had been close ever since. Their careers took different turns, but through it all, their relationship grew stronger and the two eventually became lovers. She didn't think anyone other than herself, Zechs' protégé Noin and Zech's sister Relena actually knew of the relationship. No doubt OZ would have discarded Zechs and possibly prevented Treize from ever being the brilliant leader he proved himself to be.

In the end, they stood on opposite sides of the war, prepared to kill each other. But fate stepped in and brought an end to Treize's life, dying at the hands of one of the Gundam pilots. Chang Wufei to be precise. Surprisingly, Lady Une held no grudge against the young man. He was doing what he believed to be right and as a soldier, she respected that. Chang didn't kill Treize for something personal. They were both casualties of war.

Now two of the Gundam pilots, Chang and Duo Maxwell worked for her as members of the Preventors Organization. An organization dedicated to peace between earth and the colonies. They were the muscle of the diplomats. But they also handled matters such as terrorists and arms and drug dealers.

Zechs had gone on to reclaim his birthright and reveal his true identity; Milliardo Peacecraft. He had hidden his identity to save his family the embarrassment of having their son fighting in a war. The Peacecraft family was known for its pacifism and he would not dishonor the name. So Zechs Marquis, outstanding soldier and Gundam pilot died, and Milliardo Peacecraft was now doing his part to maintain diplomatic relations between earth and the colonies as Chancellor.

But his new persona has not made everyone forget his role in the war and so he's become a rather favorite target of terrorist groups. Three recent attempts on his life in the past eight months and one recently failed kidnapping had prompted the Chancellor to contact Lady Une and request one of her security specialists to come and train a security team for him.

Zechs stated he had been hesitant to call the Preventors and ask Lady Une's assistance because the mission would be a long one, lasting anywhere from six to twelve months. And he knew she wouldn't want to spare someone, especially a security expert, for too long. But Lady Une was confident that Chang could train a monkey to disarm a bomb in six months so training soldiers for security shouldn't take any longer.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"A year!"

Wufei took another kick at the bag while his flabbergasted friend held it steady.

"That's the worst-case scenario." Kick. "With any luck," Kick. "I can train the miscreants they've gathered…" Kick. "…in six months."

Another kick and this time Duo had to take a few steps back. He could tell that Wufei was angry about the mission. But if he accepted it, then he must have had no choice. _And my whining isn't going to make it any better_. Duo stood there and let his friend work out his anger and frustration on the punching bag while he silently prayed that the bag held up to the punishment.

The last time Wufei broke a bag, he forced Duo to spar with him. He was covered in bruises for a week. _But I did get some extra attention from him out of guilt_. Duo smiled as he remembered back to that week when Wufei took his cooking and cleaning duties and just generally made sure he was ok. Duo loved the special attention he received and took advantage of spending as much time with Wufei as possible. _If only we could have…._

"What are you smiling for?"

The sharp demand and lack of jostling caught Duo's attention and snapped him out of his daydream of a half-naked Wufei giving him a massage. Now he was faced with an annoyed, sweaty Wufei who was eyeing him suspiciously. _Gods, he's beautiful even when he's pissed._

"Oh, uh, nothing." He saw Wufei's face and he forced a smile and an arrogant pose. "Well, ok, something. But you never want to hear about my dating exploits."

"And I have not changed my mind."

Duo inwardly relaxed. _Whew! That was close. If Wufei had even the slightest idea of what I was thinking about, he'd slice me in two_.

Wufei punished the bag for another half hour before finally stepping back and unceremoniously plopping himself on the floor a few feet away. Duo went over and sat with him, not sure what his friend was thinking. He was flushed, sweaty, breathing heavy and staring at Duo.

"'Fei? Did I do something wrong?" Duo leaned back a bit, worried he was still in line to be a sparring partner.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Maxwell."

Big purple eyes blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you showing off on missions while I'm away. Just because I'm not here to keep you in line----"

"Hold it! Keep me in line? You're not my mother 'Fei. You're my partner. So back off the dramatics. I can take care of myself."

Insulted, Duo got up and started for the door, wondering just how low his partner's opinion of him really was.

"Stop!"

Duo stopped but didn't turn around. He knew Wufei was standing right behind him. Close. He could feel the heat coming off him from his workout.

"I only meant….." Wufei took a deep breath. "I don't want to have to worry about you Maxwell. I'm asking you to be careful."

"You worry about me?"

"Of course."

Duo turned around to face his partner. He smiled at the man who was obviously uncomfortable with his admission. Wufei had always been uncomfortable with showing affection. Although, in the past few years he'd gotten much better. Especially with Duo himself.

"Thanks 'Fei. I worry about you too." He threw an arm around his sweaty partner's shoulders and led him off to get cleaned up before forcing him to go out to dinner. "And I promise that I will be careful. I'll save all my stupid behavior for you."

Wufei growled and pushed Duo away, stomping down the hallway. Duo couldn't help but chuckle as he followed the annoyed Preventor. _You can't fool me Wufei. You've already admitted you care. Ha! Maybe he should go away more often_.

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei stepped off the transport ship and looked around the large hanger of his home for the next six months. _And no more_. He saw three soldiers standing at attention to the right and went over to acknowledge them.

"Commander Wufei. Welcome sir. We're here to escort you to Chancellor Peacecraft."

Wufei just nodded and followed the three men, observing how nervous they seemed. As he took a quick look around the hanger he noticed veiled stares and quick glances aimed his way. _What the hell is going on here? Did I walk into some sort of trap_? He saw a few people staring and whispering and then he understood. The Gundam pilots enjoyed a rather notorious reputation, even after the war. And when people found out you were a Gundam pilot they did one of three things: 1) became as nervous as the people around him now, not sure what manner of creature he really was, 2) patted him on the back and thanked him for his war effort, or 3) pulled a gun and tried to kill him. Since nobody had pulled a gun on him yet he didn't care what they thought, though it was pretty obvious.

It didn't take long to reach the Chancellor's office and Wufei was glad to get rid of his silent escort. One of the guards knocked on the door and Wufei heard a deep voice from the other side acknowledge. The guard opened the door and stepped aside. Wufei entered the office and found Zechs Marquis, clad in his trademark aristocratic garb, sitting behind a large desk with a friendly smile on his face.

"Commander Chang, welcome."

Wufei merely nodded.

"Please, have a seat. I appreciate you getting here so quickly."

"It wasn't my choice."

"I see. Well I apologize if any of this has inconvenienced you, but as I'm sure you are aware, the matter is of some importance."

"Lady Une has informed me that you need me to train a group of soldiers to become your personal security team. I read their files and I can't say I'm impressed. Did you choose these individuals yourself?"

"No, I'm afraid I had no say in the matter."

"Then someone doesn't like you."

Zechs chuckled and sat back. "That's why I called Lady Une for help. I asked for a security expert and she sent you."

"Sir…"

"Call me Milliardo, please. We've met each other often enough to warrant first names I think."

"Chancellor Peacecraft…..I spoke with Lady Une and I know what she expects of me. Why don't you tell me what you expect."

Zechs frowned just a bit at the use of his formal title and name, but then again he knew enough of the former Gundam pilot to understand he was not insulting him. It was his way. Chang Wufei was strict, impersonal, driven.

"I expect you to train the individuals provided to function as a security team you would feel comfortable guarding your own life."

Wufei frowned at the impassive face across from him. "If your security team is so inadequate, what will you do in the meantime?"

"What I've been doing. Relying on the security of the governments and organizations I visit."

"That hasn't proven to be the best idea."

"I have no choice. Until you train the men, I have no security team."

"Don't be foolish!"

"Commander Chang---"

"Until the security team is ready to function on its own, I will act as your bodyguard. I will not have you dying or being kidnapped on **_my_** watch."

"I didn't ask for a bodyguard."

Wufei restrained the growl he wanted to let loose. This was why he hadn't wanted the mission. Logic dictated that if Zechs didn't have a proper security team, the 'expert' brought in to train the new team would also serve as a personal bodyguard, which would only further delay his return home. But every time he'd brought it up to Lady Une, she'd nimbly avoided giving an answer.

"We will create a schedule so there is time for the soldiers' training and keeping you alive. Once I meet with the soldiers and get a copy of your itinerary for the next six months, I'll submit a schedule in writing."

Zechs studied the young man across from him. It was obvious he didn't want to be here so either Lady Une forced his hand, or she had something on him. _Either way I'm stuck with him. Might as well make the best of it. He can't be all bad…_.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Commander Chang. I'll have my schedule sent to the console in your room immediately. I've assigned someone to show you around and get you settled. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to see me."

"Thank you."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter."

A soldier entered and saluted. "Ah, Captain Burns. This is Commander Chang."

Wufei stood up and saluted the soldier in greeting, noticing the man's tense features. _Great. Is Zechs the only person around here who's not afraid of me_? Wufei turned back to Zechs.

"I will stop by tomorrow morning with a schedule Chancellor."

"I will expect you at 0900 hours Commander. Welcome aboard."

Wufei merely bowed to the mischievous smile aimed at him, then left with Captain Burns.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei grumbled as he strode down the corridor. _What pathetic beings! I could train a group of children faster than those soft, weak, sorry excuses for soldiers_! He had ended today's training session early today because he knew he was going to kill someone if he was forced to remain in their presence.

The "soldiers" that had been sent to Zechs were as green as the grass in springtime. None of them had any real field experience and whatever base they had been trained at did not believe in discipline. They were soft and out of shape. They were lazy and whiny. Today's training had consisted of a five-mile run followed by some strength training. Then they showered and returned for instruction on security protocols.

Most days followed this pattern. A morning workout and afternoon instruction. Usually the afternoon instruction was bearable. But this afternoon had been especially trying on what little patience he possessed. None of them had any experience in explosives other than launching missiles or grenades. _How can you survive as a soldier and not know how to identify, build and/or dismantle explosives_? So he'd spent the afternoon teaching the basics of incendiary devices. A subject matter he was taught at the age of thirteen.

Wufei grumbled ancient curses under his breath and as he turned the corner, grateful to see his destination in sight. His quarters. His sanctuary from the hell he found himself in for at least the next six months.

He reached out to enter the security code to his quarters when he heard a familiar voice.

"Commander Chang."

Wufei closed his eyes and took a calming breath before turning to face the owner of the voice. "Chancellor Peacecraft."

"I was wondering if you and I could sit down and discuss a few things."

"Right now?"

"If that's ok. We have a full schedule tomorrow as you know and there are a few things I'd like to clear up before then."

Wufei merely nodded and started in the direction of Zechs' office.

"Commander Chang, where are you going?"

"To your office."

"We can have our discussion in your quarters. It won't take long."

Onyx eyes narrowed and Zechs knew the former Gundam pilot would not budge on this point. _Oh well, it was worth a try_. "Perhaps my office would be better suited."

Wufei just turned on his heels and kept walking, not caring if Zechs caught up with him or not.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei was desperately trying to maintain his temper. He'd been sitting in Zechs' office listening to the Chancellor explain that some of the soldiers had come to him and complained about their treatment under Wufei's command. Apparently they didn't understand why they had to endure such intense physical training when they were supposed to be learning about security.

"I understand your ideals of a strong mind and body. But perhaps you could pace yourself a little slower so as not to discourage the men. Soldiers learn better from a man they respect."

"I am not here to win any popularity contests. I am here to turn those pathetic excuses for soldiers into an acceptable security team while trying to keep you alive. And if you don't like the way I am doing things, send me back and find someone else because I'll be damned if I'm going to waste the next six months of my life here."

He had made sure not to yell. He had kept his voice even, if acidic. He'd refrained from standing up and glaring at his commanding officer, opting to clench the armrests of the chair so tight his knuckles were white. He was trying to maintain some semblance of a professional attitude. But if his methods were brought into question one more time, he would forgo the professionalism and go straight to outrage.

Zechs listened to the impassioned speech of his newest commander. Against his better judgment, he had decided to talk to Wufei about his men's concerns. He knew the proud, driven and disciplined soldier would, at the very least, bridle at the suggestion of revising his training regiment. But he had to try, right? Any chance at making this a trouble-free mission would be worth the risk. So he had tried.

"I understand Commander Chang. And of course, I will defer to your expertise in the matter. But please understand I had an obligation to speak to you on behalf of the men."

"When you meet with 'the men' make sure to stress that the next time they have a problem with their training, it is advisable to come straight to _me_. Direct confrontation is honorable."

Wufei stood up to leave with a curt nod but was stopped by Zechs' voice.

"Commander Chang, wait a moment." Zechs stood up and walked over to stand next to the chair Wufei had just vacated. "I would like to consider myself an honorable man. That being said…..Do you really hate it here that much that you wish to leave?"

Wufei gripped the doorknob tightly. _This is my chance. If I tell him yes, will he let me go? But I've never failed a mission. And if I quit, I will have failed_. A small growl escaped his lips as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"No."

"Good. I'd hate to lose such an exceptional soldier such as yourself."

Wufei opened the door and left without saying anything further. His bad mood was beyond a simple escape to his quarters. He needed to let this anger out. He needed to punch something. He quickly made his way to the training room, prepared to break at least one punching bag. _Where's Maxwell when I need him_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zechs sat back down at his desk and pondered his new Security Commander. _If this keeps up, he's going to become a target for more assassination attempts than me_. A smirk played across his face as he sat back in his chair and turned to gaze out the expansive window. _Not that anyone would succeed. Wufei's too good for that to happen. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to lay a hand on him_.

The former Gundam pilot gazed out at the endless expanse of stars and his smirk faded. So much had changed in the past two years. _I used to be a soldier. I was the Lightning Baron, pilot of the Tallgeese and Epyon, defeating anyone who dared get in my way. Now I'm a diplomat. A Peacecraft. Relying on others to protect me. When did I become so weak?_

A dark shadow passed over the Chancellor's face. He got up from his chair and strode out of his office and down the hallway, determined to prove he wasn't weak. It didn't take him long to reach the training room and when he entered the expansive room he stopped at the repetitive thumping sound coming from the far side of the room. _Wufei_.

He silently made his way to the corner and observed the commander giving the punching bag the beating of its life. He was only wearing a pair of workout pants and his body was already covered in sweat. He was close enough to see the intense look of concentration on the commander's face and he wondered when was the last time he had such a look on his own face.

Zechs was entertaining the idea of asking to spar with Wufei when the angered young man sent a powerful leg up and kicked the bag so hard it busted open. Sand came pouring out, pooling on the floor. Zechs suddenly had a strong….need…to spar with the Gundam pilot, but he wasn't stupid. Now was not the time. Wufei was too angry to handle a sparring match. _He would probably land me in the hospital with the first kick or punch he landed_. Zechs watched the angry young commander move to the next punching bag and his smile widened. _Guess I better put in an order for two new punching bags right awa_y. And with that thought, Zechs left Wufei in peace. For now.

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 3**

"So. You miss me?"

Wufei responded with a noise that Duo recognized well. That little growl that meant 'you know already, why are you bringing it up'. Wufei hated admitting stuff like that, but that didn't stop Duo from pushing him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Don't go away." Wufei slid out of view for a few moments and returned with a tray of food and a drink.

"You're eating in your room? Why not in the dining room with everyone else?"

Wufei hung his head and Duo could tell he was trying to control his anger. When he spoke, his voice was acidic and Duo fought not to cringe.

"Because they're all morons and if I have to spend one more moment with them, I'm going to kill them."

"Glad to hear it's going well for you. For a minute there I was worried."

Sarcasm usually earned Duo some sort of glare and he never really paid attention to it. But this time, when his partner looked up at him, his glare was lacking the hardness he expected. He saw something else there in the onyx eyes that he didn't understand. _Is he serious? Is it that bad_?

"Alright 'Fei. Talk to me. What's going on up there?"

Duo sat there and listened to his partner do something no one, other than maybe himself and Heero had ever heard from the reserved man. Wufei vented his frustrations. He spoke of his dislike of being forced into the mission, his utter lack of respect for the men he's supposed to be training, and his tense relationship with Zechs.

"I don't know if I'm going to make it Maxwell. What happens if I'm actually stuck with these people for a year?"

"I have faith in you 'Fei. And I'll tell you something else, so does Lady Une. She told me that she had confidence that you could train a monkey to disarm a bomb in six months so she knew you could train those men into a proper security team in the same amount of time."

Duo felt a twinge in his chest when he saw the smile on Wufei's face. It was a shy smile and it melted his heart. _And I made it happen_…

"That's better. Now finish your dinner, take a shower and meditate for awhile. I bet you haven't meditated since you got there. And by tomorrow, you'll be good as new. And if that doesn't work, just hold a hand-to-hand combat session and take your frustration out on the trainees." Wufei's soft chuckle was music to Duo's ears. "And on that note, I'll say adios."

"Thank you Maxwell. Goodnight."

"Goodnight 'Fei."

Wufei disconnected his phone and stared at the blank screen. He didn't want to be here. But his sense of duty wouldn't let him quit. _Maybe Maxwell was right. A shower and an hour or so of meditation would do me some good. But how did he know I hadn't meditated? Do I look that bad_?

Wufei followed his partner's advice and now he was lying between the cool sheets, rested and with a calm mind. _Thank you Maxwell_. _I may make it through this after all_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Training Notice**

**MANDATORY**

**Hand-to-Hand combat**

**sessionsall week**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zechs sat at the monitor and watched the man with the ebony ponytail very intently. He was engaging his men, one at a time, in hand-to-hand combat to test their skills and see where they were lacking. But Zechs wasn't sure it was fair to judge them against the martial arts master.

"Talk about comparing apples and oranges."

The exercise went on for several minutes and Zechs marveled at his new Security Commander. Chang Wufei was a former Gundam pilot who was now working for the Preventors, an organization charged with the duty of quelling rebellious uprisings, and maintaining peace on earth and the colonies. Zechs didn't know much about his background. Whoever originally recruited and trained the Gundam pilots did a damn fine job of erasing their pasts. They were practically ghosts of society.

The young man was strong, yet lithe and carried himself with a natural grace that was to be envied and admired. He was confident and focused and lived his life by his own strict set of morals. And Zechs could tell that Chang Wufei was quietly ruthless. You could see it in his onyx eyes. _Just like Treize_.

But unlike his former best friend and lover, Chang could be openly belligerent at times. He shied away from social situations and had a difficult time dealing with people he didn't like or agree with. _Treize was an exceptional politician in that sense. He could look an enemy in the eye and treat him with the same reverent respect as he would god while he silently plotted their demise_.

Despite having gotten off to a rough start, Zechs found he liked the man. He wanted to know more about him and he was determined to get past the cold exterior of Chang Wufei.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I approve."

"Of what?"

"Your methods. I saw your training session today."

Wufei smirked as he shifted his gaze to stare out into the blackness outside the Chancellor's large picture window. He had been curious why Zechs had paged him and now it was obvious to him. This was Zechs' way of saying he was wrong.

"You'll no doubt be hearing their groaning tomorrow."

"I better not. I told them that they were to deal with you directly and that unless they were bleeding and losing limbs I trusted you implicitly to handle their training." An eyebrow arched in surprise, but no words were said. "I trust you Chang." Wufei just nodded at the statement, but Zechs saw the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of the man's mouth. "I was also very impressed with your fighting skills. How long have you studied?"

"Since I was seven. Obviously my training has greatly suffered from my current lifestyle but I try to at least maintain my current skill level."

"I know I don't have your skill level, but I thought it might be nice if we could spar every now and again. I've become lax in getting proper workouts since becoming Chancellor."

"Then perhaps you would like to do some Tai Chi instead. It's not as physically demanding as sparring."

Zechs leaned forward, his voice becoming playful. "Are you saying I can't handle sparring with you Commander?"

"No. I'm _implying_ that you can't handle sparring with me."

Zechs chuckled as he sat back in his chair. "Well then I guess I should take the hint. You are in charge of keeping me alive after all."

"Hmph." Wufei stood up and headed for the door. "If that's all you called me in here for, then I'll be leaving. I have work to do."

Zechs didn't bother with any parting shots at Wufei. He let the man go, knowing their relationship was fragile and not wanting to risk the tentative harmony they had established. _But some day Wufei, I'll teach you how to take a joke and maybe even laugh._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Wufei listened to the chatter in his earpiece, his eyes focused on one thing. Or rather, one person. Milliardo Peacecraft. The Chancellor had asked him to stay during the meeting so he was stationed in the corner, out of the way, listening to his security team tick off 'all clears' as they roamed the grounds and building.

Wufei didn't listen to anything anyone in the meeting had to say unless it was Zechs speaking. He was mesmerized by the soft, deep voice of the platinum blonde and every time he stood up to speak Wufei's attention was 100 focused on the man. He was standing now, looking very official and stiff in the signature red garb of the aristocracy from the Sanc Kingdom. Suddenly, pale blue eyes glanced his way and he felt a tiny jolt in his chest. He tried to control the heat he knew was evident on his cheeks and he looked to the side, questioning his team on statuses he knew he just heard. Upon hearing from all the teams, he turned his attention back to the meeting and scanned the whole table of diplomats, generals and government officials. And once again, he found a pair of pale blue eyes fixed on him. He glared at the platinum blonde but was met with only the smallest of smiles before Zechs had to turn away and focus on the discussion again.

The meeting let out shortly after and as Wufei and Zechs made their way out of the building and to the car, he noticed the sideways glances and small smile on the Chancellor's face. He had thought Zechs' glances and smile during the meeting were just a way for him to distract himself from the boredom around him. _But he's still doing it_. Finally frustrated, Wufei stopped and glared at Zechs.

"What may I ask do you find so amusing?"

Zechs stopped a few paces away, the small smile still present. "What are you talking about?"

"During the meeting……and now, walking back to the car….you're staring and ….smiling at me. Why?"

Zechs closed the gap between them so they were only inches apart. "If you know what I'm doing, then that must mean you're keeping a very close eye on me Commander. Keep up the good work."

Wufei's eyes went wide and he knew his cheeks were flushed. If Zechs hadn't been standing so close, if those pale blue eyes hadn't been sparkling, if his voice hadn't been so soft….Wufei would have snapped back with a harsh retort accusing the Chancellor of stating the obvious. But because of all those factors, he was having trouble finding his voice. _Is he doing this to amuse himself, or antagonize me?_

"Hmph," was all Wufei managed to say before he turned and continued for the car. Zechs eventually caught up with him and their trip back to the space craft was silent. When they docked with their ship, Wufei immediately disembarked without saying a word and quickly made his way back to his quarters, his mind still occupied by Zechs.

"Damn it!"

He punched the button to open his quarters and stomped in. _Zechs' safety is my mission. I need to focus on that, not acting like some stupid onna when we make eye contact! What the hell is wrong with me!_

Wufei fell asleep vowing to take his mission seriously and leave Zechs behind as soon as possible.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

Thank you to all who read and or reviewed. This is quickly becoming one of my favorite stories and I appreciate everyone's suggestions in helping me to make up my mind on the pairing and the final outcome.

A special thank you and bow to **Celesta SunStar** for the very eye-opening review.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 4**

Wufei stood before the door and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Then he knocked waiting for the familiar,

"Enter."

Wufei opened he door and stepped into the Chancellor's office, closing the door behind him. He made his way to one of the chairs in front of Zechs' desk, waiting for the man to get off the sofa and sit at his desk.

"I'm here to discuss the progress of the security team."

"Ah, yes. They seem to be coming along nicely."

"Aren't you generous with your life?" Wufei looked over at Zechs who just sat there on the sofa, a smirk on his face. Wufei couldn't help but return the gesture. "With the team's lack of what I consider basic skills, I'm afraid my initial timetable will have to be prolonged by two months. I will forward a revised training agenda tomorrow."

Zechs chuckled and got up to sit at his desk, realizing his Security Commander would prefer a more professional set up for their discussion. "You realize not everyone has the skills of a Gundam pilot Commander Chang."

Onyx eyes narrowed at his superior. "I thought we agreed their training was in my hands."

"Absolutely. I just ask that you keep in mind that a Gundam pilot's basic skills are beyond what is expected of other military divisions. You were created for destruction and mayhem and were trained in several disciplines to ensure that you accomplished your goals. Since you were originally supposed to operate separately, you needed to posses all necessary skills, never needing to rely on anyone else. But true military personnel are taught to rely on not only themselves, but their unit as well."

Wufei's jaw clenched. "I was not _created_. Only one of us suffered that curse. And I was not sent out with the goal of wreaking havoc. My mission was to bring justice to wherever it was needed."

"Then how do you explain Heero Yuy's willingness to accept and carryout any mission given to him?"

At the mention of Heero's name, Wufei stood up, fists clenched at his side, his voice raised in anger. "Do not speak of him as if you knew him! None of us compared to him and I will not listen to some bureaucrat judge him. I expected better out of you _Chancellor_."

Wufei turned and headed for the door, but Zechs' commanding voice stopped him short.

"Stop!" Zechs came out from behind his desk and slowly approached Wufei still making sure to keep a respectful distance. "I fought him enough to understand how his mind worked. Heero Yuy was a great warrior. He was strong in body, mind and soul. But ultimately he was, just like the rest of you, a pawn in someone else's master plan. The fact that you came together to create peace in this world despite your original purposes, is a testament to your courage and skills as warriors, and as human beings."

Zechs could see Wufei's tense body relax just slightly and so he continued, hoping to salvage his delicate relationship with the reclusive man and help him to see how much he admired him and the rest of his fellow pilots.

"Chang….I apologize if I've offended you, or your comrades. Every time I witnessed one of you in action, or faced you in battle, I was in awe and it drove me to push myself further to become a better pilot." Wufei turned to face Zechs his anger still evident, but he could see it fading. "Ultimately it was my desire to be the best Gundam pilot and defeat Heero that caused my downfall. But I've left that behind and now I have a new purpose: to maintain peace. And I can't do that without your help Chang."

Wufei just stood there, debating the merits of continuing the discussion or just leaving it be, finishing his mission and leaving as quickly as possible. _No. If I am to work with this man, we need to understand and respect each other_.

"Apology accepted. But I suggest that in the future we do not discuss this matter again. Agreed?"

Zechs smiled and bowed his head, grateful for Wufei's understanding. "Agreed."

Wufei gave a curt nod and turned for the door once again. He was just about to step through the doorway when he heard Zechs' voice again.

"What I said still stands Chang. I am in awe of you."

Wufei was thankful his back was turned to the Chancellor as that telltale tiny jolt ripped through his heart again, causing his cheeks to flush and his eyes to go wide in shock. He just kept retreating, closing the door behind him and quickly making his way down the hallway. _Gods cursed man! What kind of game is he playing? And why am I allowing him to affect me? I must focus on my mission. I am the Security Commander in charge of training a task force to protect the Chancellor. Nothing else._ Wufei went crashing through the training room doors, heading for the punching bag. He didn't bother to change his clothes; he just stomped right up to the bag and began pummeling the stuffed piece of leather. _Mission accepted_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zechs sat at his desk and stared at the closed door. He didn't know why he made that last statement and part of him hoped Wufei didn't hear him. The fact that he didn't respond verbally, or slam his door, was a positive indictor for that theory. However, Zechs wasn't about to kid himself. He turned on his video screen and began furiously typing until his goal was accomplished. The screen changed over to a picture of the training room where the former Gundam pilot could be seen taking his frustrations out on the punching bag. Zechs sighed and sat back, watching Wufei kick and punch, each blow to the bag seeming to get harder and harder. _He heard me_.

Zechs groaned and disconnected the surveillance camera feed. He started typing again, bringing up the starship's order log. Two leather punching bags. _There, that should keep him from killing me for a few more weeks at least_. He spun around and stared out at the star-speckled blackness of space. _Why must you always be so serious Wufei? And I wonder….will you ever see me as anything other than your commanding officer on this mission?_ Zechs sighed and let his head rest on his hand. _Probably not. But on the positive side, even though you did hear my comment, you didn't yell at me, or glare at me or show your obvious anger in any way. I think that's progress. I might have a shot of you treating me as a fellow pilot by the time this is all over. _Zechs smiled at the thought. _I think I just found my own mission Wufei._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei had come to the conclusion that Zechs Marquis, or Milliardo Peacecraft as he was calling himself these days, needed to be handled like one Duo Maxwell. Both men said and did whatever they wanted and if they managed to get reactions out of people it was a delightful bonus. And sometimes comments were made to specifically get reactions. Through the years Wufei had become quite accustomed and knew how to handle the personality type.

So once he accepted this truth into his consciousness, his relationship with Zechs evened out and they'd come to an unspoken understanding which enabled them to work together without major incident. They weren't friends, but Wufei was now certain that he wouldn't kill Zechs before the mission ended.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zechs approached the Security Commander who was speaking to a few soldiers, no doubt cementing the security protocols for the diplomatic summit in two days. He made eye contact with Wufei, who nodded just enough to acknowledge Zechs' silent request.

Zechs occupied himself by reading the bulletins posted on the wall, noting several groups he didn't know existed. Yoga group, poetry group, movie group. _Who would have guessed there was such a diverse group of people aboard this ship_, he thought with a smirk.

As he turned back around to find something else to occupy his time, he saw Wufei approaching him.

"I didn't interrupt anything, I hope."

"Not at all."

"Good. Because I'm not here on business." Wufei leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his attention focused on the floor. "I'm here hoping that you like to play chess." Wufei's head shot up and he stared at Zechs with shocked eyes. Zechs couldn't help but chuckle. It was so much fun getting a reaction, any reaction out of his new Security Commander. Although why chess would get such a strong reaction he had no idea. But he definitely wanted to find out. "Well? Do you like to play chess Commander?"

"I haven't played in years. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't been able to find anyone on this ship that likes to play, and is willing to play with me. I was hoping you would break my streak."

Wufei settled back into his suspicious nature, the situation becoming somewhat clear to him now. "Why won't anyone play with you?"

"I win."

Wufei smirked and lowered his head. He hadn't played chess with anyone since…. He shook his head and looked back up at Zechs. He wasn't sure why he was willing to play chess with the platinum blonde after all these years, but his instincts were telling him it was the right decision.

"When."

"Tonight. 1900 hours."

"Where?"

"My quarters."

Your quarters?"

"That's where the chess board is. Are you uncomfortable being in my quarters Chang? I assure you it's tastefully decorated."

Wufei snorted and pushed himself off the wall. "Sure. I'll see you at 1900 hours Chancellor Peacecraft."

"Chang. Will you call me Milliardo, please?"

"How about Zechs?" He saw the shadow pass over the usually pale blue eyes and he wondered what bad connotation that name had for him.

"Hmm. Well, it's better than Chancellor Peacecraft."

"I could always call you Lightning Count."

Zechs laughed, not just at the suggestion, but he was happy to hear Wufei joking with him. He was making progress with his mission.

"I'll see you at 1900 hours Chang."

Wufei watched Zechs walk out the way he came and wondered if his invitation had more to it than just a want to play chess. Then he shook the thought away. _What other motives could he possibly have_? Wufei walked back towards the training rooms to prepare a demonstration, his mind still occupied by Zechs' seemingly simple request. _It could prove to be just the distraction I need from this absurd situation. But….why am I so willing to play chess after all these years? And with Zechs of all people_?

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

Let the games begin!

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 5**

Zechs heard the light knock at his door and he opened it to see Wufei standing there, practically at attention. "Chang. Please, come in."

He gestured towards the table and chairs where he already had the chess board set up.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hot tea?"

"Black, Earl Grey or Green?"

"Green please."

Wufei sat down and looked around Zechs' quarters. The main room was a sitting area where he had a desk, the chairs and table and a few bookcases. He saw a doorway tucked in the corner on the opposite side of the room and assumed it to be his bedroom and bathroom.

He watched the platinum blonde as he prepared the steaming cup of tea. He was glad he had guessed right and worn casual clothes instead of his uniform. Zechs was always in some kind of formal attire, but he had said this wasn't business. Currently he was dressed in a pair of beige pants and a powder blue button down shirt. But the shirt was untucked and the first two buttons were undone. He even had his hair tied back. _He looks so different_.

Wufei tore his eyes from Zechs before he was caught staring and the man jumped to the wrong conclusion. _I am not checking him out. I'm just studying my commanding officer in a social setting. I'm sizing up my opponent. I am **not** checking him out_. He let his eyes continue to roam around the room, admiring the simple décor. He expected something more…. Zechs was royalty of sorts.

"So. Did I speak the truth? The décor isn't offending in any way is it?"

"No. Not at all." Wufei took the offered cup of tea. "But then again, I never doubted your word."

Zechs sat down across from Wufei and smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm also glad you agreed to join me."

Wufei's onyx eyes met the cerulean ones across from him as he sipped his tea. He silently placed the cup down and nodded.

"Shall we?"

"Guests first."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Seven hours, five cups of tea, three scotches, two sandwiches and several dozen glaring matches later, Zechs and Wufei were still playing chess.

"Check."

Zechs snorted and leaned down to study the board.

"How many years did you say it's been since you played chess?"

"I didn't."

Zechs lifted his eyes and smiled that wicked smile that made Wufei's chest tighten. There was something behind that smile and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that something was. Zechs turned his eyes back down to the game at hand, lightly drumming his fingers on the marble squares.

"I thought you were an honorable man Chang."

"Excuse me?"

They had been walking a fine line all night, teetering between harmony and animosity. And it was such comments by Zechs that usually started them towards animosity.

"How can someone who hasn't played in years, however many that may be, have this skill level?"

Wufei smirked at the veiled compliment.

"Are you implying that I lied to you Zechs?"

His heart stopped and his fingers froze mid drum. The soft, silky, playful tone of Wufei's voice, the comment itself, and the use of his alter ego's name thrust Zechs back in time where he was sitting with Treize playing chess. He was happy. He was content. He was in love.

Wufei noticed the change in Zechs immediately and wondered if he took him seriously. He was semi serious, but nothing to go ballistic over.

"Zechs?"

The daydreaming man snapped out of his flashback when he caught movement across from him. He blinked his eyes a few times and swallowed hard, resuming his drumming and studying the board.

"When did you stop playing?" _A distraction. I need a distraction_.

Wufei sat back and exhaled slowly. His immediate response was 'none of your damn business', but the evening was going well enough and he found he didn't mind sharing the bit of information about himself.

"Three years ago."

"Why?"

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your next move?"

"This is helping. Tell me why you stopped Chang."

Wufei doubted he was telling the truth. _Probably stalling trying to figure out how to get out of my trap_. He let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling.

"The person I played with….he….died."

Zechs' head shot up and when he saw Wufei staring up at the ceiling, he felt a little guilty for asking. _But he didn't have to tell me either. He doesn't do anything he doesn't want to_.

"I'm sorry Chang."

Wufei heard the sincerity in the deep voice and he looked up to see sad eyes on him.

"Me too."

"Who…no, never mind. It's none of my business."

Zechs shook his head and looked back down at the board. He wasn't going to push Wufei. He was a private man and he'd already revealed a lot.

Wufei was surprised, but relieved Zechs didn't push the issue further. He wouldn't have told him anything more. It was none of his business. He and Heero had enjoyed a relationship based on their mutual need to keep to themselves but still feel like a part of something. They weren't in love, but they did care for each other. They gave each other physical comfort and a silent promise to always be there when needed, and to disappear when there wasn't a need.

One of the things they did together on a regular basis was play chess. It was a rare occasion that Wufei beat Heero, but he had learned so much playing him that he'd become a master in his own right. But even a master wasn't enough to beat 'the perfect soldier'.

Zechs knew that Wufei was thinking of whoever had died three years ago. He really wanted to know who could affect Wufei so much that he'd quit playing a game he obviously loved and excelled in. For that matter, why did he suddenly agree to play again?

Zechs made his move and sat back, knowing the game was lost in four moves and that there was nothing he could do about it. But he didn't care. What he did care about was getting answers to his questions. _I'm intrigued Wufei, and that hasn't happened in a very long time_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By 3a.m. Wufei had won the game. Zechs had drawn out the final moves just to antagonize his opponent. He could tell Wufei was growing impatient and when it was time to leave, he quickly made his way to the door. He was about to say goodnight and let himself out when Zechs stopped him by placing a hand over his on the doorknob.

"Chang."

He looked into the black abyss that were Wufei's eyes, felt the cool, smooth hand under his, and saw the slight flush to the pale cheeks. He was speechless.

"Zechs?"

"I….I wanted to thank you for playing with me tonight. I've never been so happy to be defeated by anyone."

The cheeks were now a rosy hue and Zechs had to fight to keep from reaching out and touching them to feel the heat he knew was there. _Oh gods, this isn't good. I shouldn't be thinking like this. **Why** am I thinking like this_?

"And I was hoping….that you would agree to make this a regular event. Perhaps every Tuesday?"

Wufei studied the man before him, wondering if he was a little drunk. But his eyes were clear and his playing showed no signs of suffering either. He was being sincere. Zechs wanted to spend time with him. And he hated to admit it, but the prospect of spending time with Zechs, playing chess, was appealing.

"I would like that."

Wufei felt the slightest of pressure on his hand and his heartbeat quickened. _I have to get out of here_. Wufei inclined his head slightly.

"Goodnight Zechs."

"Goodnight Chang."

Zechs let his hand slide off of Wufei's and he stepped back, letting the man leave. As he stood there, staring at the closed door, Zechs knew his mission was in trouble. _How can I be attracted to Wufei? I just wanted him to open up a bit and stop being so miserable_._ When did he become so….beautiful?_

_To be continued…._

**_I know this chapter was a little shorter than most, but that's the way the story goes. Sorry!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

In this chapter Zechs is taught a lesson and Duo shows he's all heart. Especially when it earns him a free (ahem) meal.

**Kyrilliz**: That question will be answered a little bit further down the road. (Insert evil laughter here.)

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 6**

Wufei returned to Zechs' quarters every Tuesday for the next four weeks. He grudgingly admitted he enjoyed spending time with the Chancellor. He was intelligent, funny and for the most part, respected Wufei's privacy.

But they'd experienced a few awkward moments, and Wufei wasn't sure if they were awkward because of him, or because of Zechs. _Am I reading into things too much? Is he just trying to be my friend? Maybe he's like this with everyone_.

Wufei was accustomed to Duo's affectionate personality. But he had known the man for many years and accepted an arm around the shoulders, a playful wink or anything that was very….familiar. But he didn't really know Zechs that well and the man honestly didn't seem the affectionate type. He didn't see Zechs treating anyone else in that manner, so Wufei was puzzled why he was the recipient of such behavior.

On one occasion Zechs had put an arm around his shoulders and led him down random hallways to discuss why he chose to eat in his room as opposed to the dining room.

"Don't you want to eat with the rest of the staff?"

"I am accustomed to taking my meals privately at home. Since I am not at home, I retreat to the privacy of my quarters. I've never seen _you_ in there when I've gone to pick up my food."

"I'm not expected to eat there."

"Why? Too good for the rest of us?"

Zechs stopped and stared at Wufei, his speechlessness apparent. Wufei just smirked and took the opportunity to step out from Zechs' arm.

"Don't throw stones in glass houses Chancellor Peacecraft."

The use of his formal name and title brought Zechs back to his senses and a sly smile crept onto his face as he closed in on Wufei, backing the now uncomfortable man up against the wall.

"I'll tell you what Chang. We'll eat there together. That way you needn't worry about anybody wanting to sit with you. Deal?"

Wufei didn't like the tone Zechs had taken and he certainly didn't like what he perceived to be a veiled insult. But maybe eating with the rest of the staff would teach Zechs a much needed lesson.

"Fine. Tonight. 1800 hours."

"It's a date."

Zechs winked and walked away without another word. That night, Wufei sat at dinner with a smug, victorious smile on his face as he watched Zechs try to ignore the raucous atmosphere of the dining room.

"Enjoying your meal Chancellor?" Pale blue eyes glared at him and he chuckled. "Would you prefer to eat in your quarters?"

Zechs wiped his mouth and took a sip of his drink as if deliberating his answer. "Only if you'll join me."

"Fine."

Wufei wasn't sure why he agreed so quickly to join Zechs in his quarters for dinner, but it wasn't a move he regretted. After that first quiet meal, they had taken to eating dinner together before their Tuesday night chess matches.

That was just one example of the behavior Wufei was trying to decipher. He really wasn't sure what was going on, but for the most part, he was comfortable with Zechs. _He's no Maxwell, but he'll do for now_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Maxwell! What did you do?"

"Me! Why do you assume it was my fault?"

Wufei gave his best friend a concerned glare, head cocked to the side. The man on the screen had a bandage on his temple and his arm in a sling.

"I warned you not to do anything stupid while I was gone, didn't I?"

"But 'Fei, it wasn't my fault!"

Wufei took a bite of his dinner, but didn't stop glaring. Duo knew he was waiting for an explanation and he groaned as he sat back to tell his story.

"I've been lonely without you and I was sitting home bored and thought I'd go out and see if some guys were playing hoops at the school. So I joined a game and we played for I don't know, a few hours I guess and they invited me to come out with them afterwards. So I figured, why not? 'Fei isn't here and I've got nothing better to do so we all met up at this sports bar downtown. No big deal."

"Out with it, Maxwell."

"Well, by the end of the night we ended up at this other bar and this guy bet me that I couldn't ride the mechanical bull. And well you know me…."

"You hurt yourself riding a mechanical bull?"

"No, man I rode that piece of scrap metal like a pro!"

"Maxwell. If you don't tell me how you hurt yourself right now, I'm going to reach through this screen and throttle you myself."

"Ok, ok, jeez man, calm down. Well, once I rode the bull, they all wanted to ride and so Hachiro finally gets up there and he's doing ok, but then he gets cocky and starts showing off. Well, he goes flying into the air and I couldn't just let him land on the hard ground, so I caught him."

"And _that's_ how you hurt yourself? Catching some drunk who got himself flung from a mechanical bull?"

"Not just some drunk. Hachiro."

Wufei raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. _Hachiro, is it_? "I hope you were properly rewarded Maxwell."

Duo smiled at the serious comment from Wufei, knowing it was drenched in sarcasm. It was the closest he'd ever heard Wufei come to what the reserved man called an 'off color' comment.

"That's what I'm hoping for tonight. He said he'd cook dinner for me as a thank you."

"Dinner, huh?" Wufei pushed his own food aside, thinking of his own dinner companion. He'd skipped dinner with Zechs tonight to talk with Duo and he wasn't regretting the decision, but he was suddenly eager to see the platinum blonde. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your reward Maxwell. I hope everything goes well for you and I'll call again in a week."

"Alright 'Fei. Any special plans for the evening?"

"Just chess with Zechs."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. We play every Tuesday. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no." _It kind of makes sense actually_. "I just…I can't remember the last time I saw you play chess. It was probably with Heero."

"Zechs is a very skilled opponent and I like the challenge he offers."

"So you're kicking his ass, right?"

"You doubt me?"

"Never."

"Good. Now get going, I wouldn't want you to be late on my account."

"Goodnight, 'Fei."

"Goodnight, Maxwell."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After his call with Duo ended, Wufei quickly finished his dinner and then made his way into the familiar setting of Zechs' sitting room. Once he saw the pale blue eyes and the small smile, he felt the tension leave him. He'd grown tense talking with Duo and he realized it was because he wanted to see Zechs. It didn't make any sense to him at first, but as he walked towards the chancellor's quarters he hit upon something and it all made sense. He was raised on discipline and order. And part of maintaining order was routine. Zechs was his Tuesday routine and staying in his quarters to eat dinner and talk with Duo was breaking his routine. _That has to be it_.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you for dinner."

"That's quite alright. I took the opportunity to do some extra work."

"You didn't eat?"

"No. Did you?" Zechs made his way over to the small bar and started to prepare the hot green tea he knew Wufei would want.

"Yes."

"You wanted to eat dinner with someone else tonight?" _Please say no_._ I don't know why but it would kill me if you said---_

"Yes, actually." Wufei studied Zechs carefully. He saw the man's body stiffen at his answer and wondered why it meant so much to him. He'd caught the hint of disappointment in his voice when he told him he wouldn't be able to make dinner tonight. _But why_? Wufei didn't let Zechs dangle on the hook for too long. "I called Maxwell and ate dinner at the same time."

"How very efficient of you." Zechs turned around and made his way over to the chess board where Wufei was already seated. He had a warm smile on his face and a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

"Efficiency has nothing to do with friendship. I haven't talked to Maxwell in quite awhile. Thank you." Wufei accepted the tea and Zechs sat down across from him, his usual glass of scotch already waiting for him.

"Thank you as well." He lifted his glass in a mock salute to his opponent.

Wufei just shrugged. "You were already making my tea." He placed the cup on the table and gave Zechs an arrogant smirk. "I believe it is your privilege to make the first move."

Zechs didn't dignify the statement with a response. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and began to map out his strategy. "You and Maxwell are close."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at the statement. He was accustomed to Zechs talking during his turn, it was the subject matter that intrigued him. "Yes."

Zechs was silent for a few more moments before speaking again, his attention still focused on the board. "How close?"

"He's my partner."

Zechs' hand froze, hovering over a piece and he slowly turned his face up to Wufei not caring if his cheeks were flushed or not. "Partner?"

Wufei frowned a bit and leaned forward so his body language mirrored that of the man across from him. "Yes. We've been partners for two years. Are you surprised he didn't accompany me on this mission? Do you have a problem with that?"

"This mission?" Zechs' mind immediately understood Wufei's definition of partners and berated himself for coming to such a stupid conclusion. "Surprised? Well, yes a little. I mean, with two of you the job wouldn't be as stressful." Zechs sat back, relieved that Wufei's and Duo's relationship wasn't intimate. _I have to stop thinking this way. It's none of my business._

Wufei turned his attention to the chess board. "Maxwell's talents are not needed for the majority of this mission. It would have been nice to have him here for the explosives, but I'm perfectly capable of handling the mission myself." Wufei moved his piece and his mind screamed at his stupidity. _Damn it! I've opened myself up for an easy attack! I shouldn't have been paying attention to him_.

"I'm glad you're handling this assignment by yourself. This way I don't have to share you with your partner."

Wufei knew his cheeks were red. _What is he trying to do? Is he coming on to me? Teasing me? Trying to get me to make another mistake?_

"Glad I could accommodate you, Chancellor."

Zechs frowned and leaned forward to study the board. "Please don't call me that while we're playing chess. It's one thing to keep things professional in public, but here you're my friend and we're playing a nice game of chess."

"Friend?"

"Yes, Chang." Zechs let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd like to be your friend. We have a standing date every Tuesday to eat dinner and play chess, and I think we get along rather well. If we're not friends, what would you call us?" He moved his piece and sat back, his cerulean eyes demanding an answer.

Wufei just sat there meeting the gaze of the man sitting across from him. He knew Zechs had a point, but he'd never really given it any thought. And the other man seemed annoyed that he didn't consider them friends. It was true, he liked the time he spent with Zechs. And in conjunction, he liked Zechs himself. _Maxwell would be so proud of me. I made a new friend_. This thought brought a smirk to his face as he leaned over to take his turn, his eyes now focused on the board.

"I'm just surprised you would consider me a friend after I've managed to beat you so handily at chess. That's all."

Wufei looked up, happy to see a smile on his friend's face that matched his own.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful boys of Gundam are not mine unfortunately.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 7**

Wufei and Zechs were walking through the corridors, discussing the progress of the security team when the alarms blared. Wufei pulled his com link and inquired of the bridge.

"This is Commander Chang. What is the source of the alarm?"

_Intruders sir! Three groups of approximately seven men each breached security on levels two, five and eight. Security has engaged two of the three groups on levels five and eight._

As Wufei listened to the voice on the other end, he grabbed Zechs' arm and pulled him along. He heard a protest from the platinum blonde but he ignored it. He had a job to do and part of it was to make sure Zechs was safe.

"Dispatch blue and orange squad to levels one and three. Let security on two engage the intruders. Red, yellow and green teams levels four, six and seven. Check in on schedule. Chang out."

He placed the com link back on his belt, pulled his gun, and ran his plan through his mind. They were close to the hanger. All he had to do was get Zechs in a suit and get him off the ship and then Chang could worry about dealing with the intruders. Suddenly he felt himself jerked backwards.

"Chang! Stop! Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you out of danger. What the hell does it look like I'm doing? Now follow me."

"I am not some helpless diplomat Chang. I know how to fight and protect myself."

"Then why did you request a bodyguard!"

"I did _not _request a bodyguard. I requested someone to train the security forces assigned to me because they were severely inadequate. _You_ took it upon yourself to become my bodyguard Chang."

Wufei opened and closed his mouth, speechless. He didn't know if Milliardo was right or not. He didn't have time for this right now. He needed to get him to a safe location before—

"Get down!"

Before he could respond with more than wide questioning eyes, Milliardo threw himself at the Preventor and tackled him to the ground, just as gunfire rang out in the hallway. Wufei landed with a thud, and all the air was pushed out of his body when Zechs landed on top of him. The former OZ soldier had grabbed his gun and was already firing at their assailants. When the last of the two attackers went down, Zechs turned his attention to the man under him.

"Are you alright?"

Wufei looked up into concerned pale blue eyes. "I'm fine. Get off of me. We need to get---" Wufei's words were cut off as he grimaced, clutching his ribs as he stood up.

"Let me help you. It's my fault."

Milliardo reached out to help Wufei, knowing his weight landing on the man was the cause of the Preventor's most likely bruised ribs, but Zechs' actions had saved his life. The proud man batted his hand away.

"You're damn right it's your fault but I don't have time for this right now. Follow me."

Zechs watched in awe as Wufei straightened and fixed hard onyx eyes on him. He looked as if nothing had happened. He grabbed his gun from Zechs and started running down the hallway.

"Move it Peacecraft!"

Zechs felt the anger and indignity of the situation welling up inside of him. Yes, his role in life was now that of a diplomat, but he was by no means helpless. He was a former soldier of OZ and Gundam pilot. There was a reason he was known as the Lightning Count.

Wufei raced towards the hanger, hoping to get there without too much interference. He inwardly cursed himself for being too caught up in his accusations of Zechs to notice the intruders behind him. _He could have been hurt and it would have been my fault_. As he turned the corner, he saw the armed men before they saw him and he easily took care of them, clearing the way.

"We're almost there! I'll get you in a suit and you can go straight to the Centurion base until I contact you!"

Milliardo was about to argue with Wufei when the Preventor turned towards him, wide eyed, and shoved him to the side.

"Get back!"

Milliardo watched as the Preventor was blasted down the hallway by a tornado of fire as an explosion ripped through from the nearby hanger. He was saved from the brunt of the explosion by Wufei, but he was still thrown back several feet and slammed into a wall, his mind quickly going black.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Sir? Chancellor Peacecraft? Yell if you can hear me sir!"

Zechs groaned as the voice penetrated the blackness of his mind.

"Chang? Is that you?" He slowly picked his way out of the rubble, his body screaming with every movement. "Chang!"

"Sir! Are you alright?"

He looked up to see two of his security team gingerly making their way over to him over the scattered debris. Zechs leaned against the wall to catch his breath and he scanned the destroyed hallway.

"Where's Chang?"

"We haven't seen him sir. He's not with you?"

There was a coldness in his stomach that told him Wufei was in danger. He was suddenly very aware of his surroundings and he began to interrogate his men.

"There was an explosion. Tell me exactly what happened."

"The intruders made it into the hanger and sabotaged several of the suits to explode. Arnold thought he saw Commander Chang right before the explosion. But that was over twenty minutes ago. We managed to capture three of the intruders. They're in lockdown now."

"So nobody has seen Chang since the explosion?"

"No sir. But I'm sure he's fine. We need to get you to a hospital sir."

"Nobody goes anywhere until we find him. If the last he was seen was here in this hallway…."

Zechs looked around him, but the only thing he could see was debris. If Wufei was here when the explosion happened….

"He's buried!" Zechs sank to his knees and began digging through the debris. "You! Start digging! And you! Go get help!" He tossed back pieces of drywall and pipes and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Chang! Answer me damn it!"

Zechs was so intent on his mission, he almost didn't hear one of his men shouting that he had found Wufei. The panicked diplomatic made his way over to the semi-buried Preventor, pushing someone out of the way to kneel by the unconscious man's side.

"Wufei…"

He reached a trembling hand out to Wufei's chest and visibly relaxed when he felt his chest rise and fall. Zechs cleared his throat, unsure of how steady his voice was going to sound.

"I want medical here now. Nobody touch him until they arrive."

"Sir. They're on their way."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei slowly opened his eyes to the dimly lit room. It only took him a few moments to remember what happened and for him to realize he was in the infirmary. _Zechs! What happened to Zechs_? He reached around and found the bed controls and slowly raised his upper body so he was in an almost-sitting position. He pressed the call button and soon enough a nurse arrived with a warm smile and a chart.

"Finally awake? Good. How do you feel?"

"Ze-, uh, Chancellor Peacecraft. How is the Chancellor?"

The older woman chuckled as she approached him. "He's fine. Especially since I kicked him out of here to get a shower and some sleep." She checked his blood pressure and used a flashlight to look into his eyes. "Honestly, you men can be so stubborn."

"I don't understand."

The nurse made a few notes on the chart then put it down and pulled back the covers to examine Wufei's midsection and leg. "From the moment the med unit showed up, he wouldn't leave your side. You'd think he didn't trust us to treat you." Her eyes went wide as she examined his leg. "This gash is healing a lot faster than I thought. She looked up at him with that warm smile again. "I guess it's true what they say about you Gundam pilots."

"How long---"

"About ten hours. I finally got rid of the Chancellor about half an hour ago. Come to think of it, he was right. He said you would be waking up soon and he wanted to be here when you did but I assured him that if you hadn't woken up by now, you would sleep through the night. But here you are, awake!"

The nurse made a few more notes on the chart and headed for the door. "I'll make sure to let the Chancellor know you're awake. Goodnight, Commander Chang."

"No, wait!"

But the nurse was already gone, not paying him any mind. Wufei growled and glared at the closed door. _Why the hell did he stay with me? I wonder what happened with those intruders_. He reached over and hit the call button again and the nurse appeared right away, her smile still in place.

"Yes, Commander Chang?"

"I need a communicator right away."

"The Chancellor left one for you on the table to your left. But surely you're not going to call anyone at this hour. Get some sleep commander. Whatever it is can wait until morning."

Wufei ignored the nurse and craned his neck to find a communicator sitting next to a glass of water. After draining the glass he commed General Hazuma.

_**Hazuma here.**_

"General, this is Commander Chang. I'm sorry to disturb you but---"

_**But you just woke up and couldn't rest for ten seconds without doing your job. Right?**_

Wufei glared at the comm unit and the jovial laughter it emitted. "I will have you know I've waited fifteen minutes General."

_**I stand corrected.**_

"Were there any casualties?"

**_Only on their side thank goodness. Of the nineteen intruders, twelve are dead and the remaining seven escaped._**

"Damn."

**_It's not that I don't enjoy our little conversations commander, but I'm going to disconnect now so you can rest. Stubbornness will not heal you any faster._**

A smirk appeared on Wufei's face and he let out a chuckle, instantly regretting it as his ribs screamed in protest. _It's a gods damned plot. Am I the only one who sees that I don't have time to rest_?

"Thank you General Hazuma. I am sorry if I have disturbed you. Goodnight."

**_Goodnight, Commander Chang._**

Wufei sighed and laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling. _I can't believe I let myself get caught in that explosion! I should have known they would sabotage the hanger. Stupid_! His only consolation was knowing that Zechs had escaped unharmed. _Maybe I should just call him so he doesn't show up here and---_

"May I come in?"

Zechs entered the dimly lit room and found his Security Commander staring right at him, onyx eyes glinting. He received nothing but a nod in answer. He made his way over and sat in the chair he had occupied for hours waiting for Wufei to wake up.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"The doctor told me you were lucky that you didn't---"

"Why did you stay here with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"The nurse told me that you stayed here in my room for hours and refused to leave."

"I was worried about you."

"I do not need to be coddled."

"I was not---"

"I don't need anyone worrying about me."

Zechs placed his hand over Wufei's and lowered his voice, sincerity in every word he uttered. "Chang, it was my fault you got hurt. The least I could do is watch over you."

Wufei felt his whole body get warm at the simple contact from Zechs. _Why? Why does this happen when I'm around him? _

"It was my fault. You have nothing to feel responsible for. I should have anticipated their sabotage at the hanger."

Zechs smiled and squeezed Wufei's hand just a little and chuckled. "I hate to tell you this but you are not perfect. You can't know everything all the time."

"That's my job!" Wufei pulled his hand away and looked away from Zechs. He hated people seeing him when he was injured. Especially if it was his own damn fault.

"Chang….you're job is to train my men so they can protect me as well as you would. Your job is not to protect me. I'm sorry I have put you in such a position."

"Of course it's my job to protect you! What do you want me to do? Just stand by and let you get shot or kidnapped? That's not who I am. You need protection Milliardo. **_I_** am your protector!"

Zechs could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end from Wufei's passionate words. "You just called me Milliardo."

"What?"

"You just called me Milliardo and said you were my protector." _And I liked it. I want you to be my protector Wufei. My friend and protector. You remind me so much of him, and yet you're so very different_. "And I accept. Wufei."

Wufei was stunned into silence as Zechs stood up and reached out, his hand gently smoothing down his ebony hair which was currently hanging loose around his face.

"Goodnight. Get your rest while you can because I have a feeling things are going to be getting very interesting soon."

As Zechs made his way to the dining room, a small smile on his face, Wufei lay in his bed, his heart and mind in turmoil. _That small touch. **His** touch. It affects me every time. Why_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Shit 'Fei, are you ok?"

Wufei lay in his bed, his body one big throbbing mass of pain after walking from the bathroom and back. He had been given a bedpan, but there was no way he was going to use it. He had two legs that worked well enough and that was all he needed.

He had decided to call his best friend and let him know he was ok and tell him exactly what happened so he wouldn't worry. He knew how the news reports could blow things out of proportion.

"I'm fine, Maxwell. That's what I was calling to tell you."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

"I got caught in an explosion and was buried under some rubble. Slight concussion, cracked rib, a gash on my leg, some cuts and scraps, nothing major."

"When I heard the report--"

"That's why I called you as soon as I could. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Thanks, 'Fei. I've been going crazy for hours. Une wasn't in and no one else was around to authorize the communiqué to your ship at the time. I was this close to hacking the system and calling you."

"Sorry it took so long for me to reach you."

"Don't apologize. I'm just happy you're in one piece. I don't know what I'd do if--"

"Maxwell!"

"W-what?"

Wufei sighed at the mollified face on the screen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. But there's no reason to finish that thought. I'm fine, ok?"

"Ok."

Wufei settled back into the large pillows behind him and slowly blinked, fatigue taking over. "So tell me what you've been up to Maxwell. There's nothing else I'd rather hear right now."

Zechs listened as Duo went on to detail the happenings in his life and at work for the past month or so and Wufei would interject every now and again with a comment. He didn't listen to the friends talk for too long. It wasn't his style to eavesdrop. He had just come by to give Wufei a small bowl of ice cream that he'd pilfered from the kitchen when he heard his voice and stopped to listen. Besides, listening to the pair talk made his heart ache. He suddenly missed Treize very much and by the time he settled into his own bed to go to sleep, he was jealous of Duo for having Wufei's true friendship.

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 8**

Wufei was sitting in his hospital bed, scowling at the doctor who just told him that he was putting him on restricted duty for a week. He was told that he could conduct one class for 2 hours a day and no physical activity whatsoever. He knew better than to argue with the doctor. He'd just sit here and look unhappy then go do whatever he wanted. _Restricted duty my ass_!

A knock at the door broke his scowl and he looked to see Milliardo walking in, a large box in his arms.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No. We were just leaving Chancellor." The doctor replaced Wufei's chart and turned to glare at Wufei as he spoke to the chancellor, smirk in place. "I'm relying on you to enforce my restricted duty on Command Chang, Chancellor. I hope I can count on your help. It's for his own good."

Milliardo smiled and bowed to the doctor. "You have my full cooperation doctor."

The doctor and nurse left and Wufei turned on Milliardo.

"You can't be serious!"

"If the doctor wants you on---"

"I will not sit around for a week doing nothing!"

"Who said you would be doing nothing? I know you better than that Wufei." Confused onyx eyes blinked at Milliardo and he chuckled. "Now. If we could just procure a table…" he looked around the room but didn't see anything big enough so he went over to the phone and dialed a nurse. "This is Chancellor Peacecraft. I would like to have a table sent to Commander Chang's room immediately. Thank you."

"What are you up to?"

"You mean down. I'm down 2 wins to your 5."

"Chess?"

"Why not? You don't need to get out of bed, and it will distract you."

"But you can't sit here and play chess with me for the next week."

"No. But I can try."

"Milliardo…"

The chancellor's mouth morphed into a soft smile. "I like hearing you say my name." He saw the blush creeping across Wufei's face and he smiled even more.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After the nurse came in for the fifth time to scowl at them, Milliardo acquiesced and put the table with the active chess game in the corner.

"We'll finish this tomorrow. Get some sleep, Wufei."

"Are you going to let that nurse bully you?" Wufei was teasing the platinum blonde as he settled back into the deep pillows, his eyelids already starting to droop.

Milliardo chuckled as he made his way over to Wufei's side. "Big talk for someone who's practically asleep before I even leave."

"I have an excuse. I'm injured. What's yours?"

Milliardo cocked his head to the side and reached out to squeeze Wufei's hand. "My excuse? That should be obvious. I care about you, Wufei."

Milliardo delighted in seeing the half-lidded eyes open wide, revealing two sparkling black orbs of confusion.

"Goodnight, Wufei."

He made his way to the door and just before he stepped out of the room, he heard a quiet "Goodnight, Milliardo" which gave him the smallest thrill.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei was almost sorry to see Milliardo go, but they both needed to rest. Over the past week he'd become very comfortable in the platinum blonde's presence. _But he keeps making those comments. Is he just trying to get a rise out of me? He must be. He's just as bad as Maxwell. _

The thought of his best friend reminded Wufei that he had wanted to call Duo. Now was as good a time as any.

"Hello?"

Wufei frowned at the blank screen. "Hello, Maxwell. Did I wake you?"

"'Fei? Oh, hold on a sec."

Noises of rustling fabric and mumbled words were the only clues Wufei needed to figure out what was going on in his partner's room. When the screen came on, there was Duo, bare-chested, hair unbound, sheet wrapped around his waist and a sleepy smile in place. Wufei's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't seen Duo's hair loose in a long time. He forgot how…different…he looked.

"Sorry about that."

Wufei blinked away his blatant stare and kept his blush under control. "No, I shouldn't have called so late. You obviously have…company…I'll let you go."

"'Fei, you know everyone takes a backseat to you. Now talk to me. How are you feeling? You're not being stubborn and going against doctor's orders are you?" Wufei's smirk told Duo everything. "How silly of me. Of course you are."

"Actually, I'm being forced to comply."

"Forced?"

"Milliardo. He's keeping an eye on me to make sure I stay in bed."

A pang of jealousy ripped through Duo and he swallowed hard to keep from showing it to the man on the screen. He plastered on his best smirk and made his voice sound as teasing as possible.

"Milliardo? Since when do you call him by his first name? And just **_how_** is he keeping you in bed?"

"Must your mind always be in the gutter?" Wufei sighed and studied the man's face before him. _His smile is fake. I've seen it enough times to know. What is Maxwell hiding from me_?

"We play chess."

"You play chess." Duo found the explanation perfectly logical. He knew they played together on a regular basis, but why would Zechs be taking Wufei's recovery so personal? _Guilt maybe?_ A sudden bolt of panic hit Duo. _What if he's making a move on 'Fei?_ Duo shook the thought from his head and rubbed his face to wake himself up a little more. "So when do you get out of there?"

"Tomorrow."

Duo offered a smile as he leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his palms. "So. Are you still on target for leaving after six months?"

Wufei sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. It might be eight months now. But I'm still not going to spend a year here, that much I can assure you."

"Good. I miss you. I thought doing solo missions would be fun but they actually suck. There's no one to have fun with."

"You seem to be getting your fair share of fun through other avenues."

Duo fought the blush but he lost horribly. He avoided making eye contact with Wufei as he sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well, I've gotta relieve the boredom somehow, right? If you're not here, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Are you saying you only slept with someone because you were bored!"

"Well, no, not exactly, but…..I'm certain I wouldn't have slept with them if you were here."

"Maxwell…." Wufei sat there and gazed helplessly at his best friend. "What do you mean by---" Suddenly, a shoe connected with Duo's head and Wufei watched in amused bewilderment his friend's shocked face as someone yelled at him from the background.

"Ow! What the hell! No! Wait!"

Wufei chuckled as he saw another object fly past the screen. Although he couldn't make out all the words being exchanged, he definitely heard the front door slam. Shortly after Duo appeared and sat back down in front of the screen with a huff.

"Thanks a lot, 'Fei. There goes my entertainment until you get back."

"You brought it on yourself Maxwell. And please stop making it sound like I'm your lover. I should have no influence over your sex life."

"Well you do so deal with it." Duo sat back, arms crossed, glaring off to the side. There was one thing Wufei was certain of. His friend was pouting. But there were many other things about his best friend he was unsure of at the moment and he found it disconcerting. Duo was the constant in his life. _If I can't figure out Maxwell, how am I supposed to figure out anything else?_

But the former pilot of Deathscythe was in fact becoming somewhat puzzling to his best friend. _Is he serious about me having an influence over his sex life? How and why do I have this power? I don't want it_. _Is it just my absence that's making him say such things?_

"Hey!"

Wufei started at the shout and sudden closeness of Duo's face on the monitor.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. What were you saying?"

Duo quirked an eyebrow at his distracted friend. "I think it's time you got some rest, 'Fei. I'm going to put an icepack on my head. Call me in a few?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Maxwell."

"Night, 'Fei."

Wufei sank down into the bed and closed his eyes. He knew sleep was going to avoid him if he kept thinking about what Duo said but he couldn't help it. _Maxwell is being stupid. There's no reason for me to have that kind of influence over him unless we're lovers. And we're certainly not lovers_.

He tossed and turned a little bit before settling back down again. _Although, I could live vicariously through Maxwell's escapades. It's not like I have a sex life of my own_. Suddenly an image of a smiling Milliardo appeared in his mind and there was a jolt in his chest. Wufei's eyes flew open. _No. I can't be….._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei had practically run from the infirmary ward to his quarters. He showered and put on his own clothes then headed to the gym. The doctors, aided by Milliardo had kept him in bed as much as possible with no exercise and it drove him insane.

Now he found himself calm, concentrating on his movement as he went from one position to another. He knew better than to start out with his regular regimen so he opted for Tai Chi instead. The room was silent, his mind was clear and he was starting to feel normal again.

He heard the creak of the doors but he shoved it away and kept concentrating on his exercises. He was so intent he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of another. He didn't hear the light chuckle. He didn't open his eyes to find pale blue eyes appraising him. What he did notice was the hand on his shoulder.

Wufei grabbed the hand and pulled, flipping Milliardo over and onto his back. When he opened his eyes and saw a smiling Chancellor below him, he was speechless.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your gentle touch, Wufei."

"I'm…I apologize, Milliardo. I didn't know it was you."

He offered Milliardo a hand up which he accepted. When they were both in an upright position again, Milliardo didn't let go of Wufei's hand and he was happy that Wufei didn't try to pull it away.

"I hope not. I'd like to think I've earned a nicer greeting than that." He squeezed Wufei's hand tight and yanked him forward so they were only inches apart. "So what do you say, Wufei?"

Wufei's cheeks couldn't be more red if he'd run one hundred miles in the scorching sun. "Pardon me?"

Milliardo was practically giddy with Wufei's reaction. "What do you say we finally spar?" Milliardo let go of Wufei's hand but didn't back up, letting the Chinese man take a safe step back. "I figure with you being slightly out of shape I might actually stand a chance."

Wufei smirked. "Do you always attack a man when he's down Chancellor?"

"'Attack' is hardly the word I'd use for what I do to a man when he's down Commander." _Gods he's even more beautiful when he blushes. I bet his skin is so warm right now_.

Wufei felt that jolt in his chest that he was becoming accustomed to feeling when around Milliardo. But when he saw the sparkling eyes he was certain that Milliardo was exactly like Duo. _Just trying to get a rise out of me_.

"Is that what makes you such an effective Diplomat?"

The two men began to circle each other, readying themselves for the other's first move.

"It's part of it, yes."

"Is that why the representative from L6 is always calling you?"

Wufei saw the flicker in the pale blue eyes and knew he hit a nerve. _Uh-oh. Are they having an affair_? Wufei was about to attack just to end the awkward silence between them when Milliardo spoke up, his voice having a definite annoyed edge to it.

"That depraved sycophant keeps calling because he wants **_you _**Wufei. He wants that "handsome man with the dark hair and smoldering eyes" to come be **_his_** bodyguard."

Wufei dropped out of his stance, hands at his side, staring dumbfounded at the smirking blonde. "You're joking."

"I wish I were, Wufei."

Milliardo came at Wufei and the Chinese man barely had time to bring his hands up in defense. They exchanged several blows and kicks, all being blocked by the opponent. When they pulled apart, both had intense looks on their faces.

"What did you tell him?"

Another volley of punches and kicks. This time Wufei landed a fist to Milliardo's chest. They circled each other a few times and Milliardo swept Wufei's feet out from under him, but the young man was up before Milliardo could take advantage.

"What did you tell him, Milliardo?"

There was that flash in the pale blue eyes again and Wufei attacked, landing another blow, this time to Milliardo's midsection. But the chancellor followed up with a kick that landed square on Wufei's side.

They were staring at each other, only standing a few feet apart, both trying to concentrate on the match and not their thoughts about the man across from him.

_Why did I have to open my big mouth! But it was too tempting to see the look on his face. I should have just made something up or changed the subject. Damn it!_

_Why won't he answer my question? What could he have said that was so horrible? Is he using me as some sort of bargaining chip behind my back? No, Milliardo would never do anything like that. But he's hiding something. I can see it in his eyes._

Wufei was getting fed up with Milliardo not answering his question. He lunged for the blonde and in three quick moves he had Milliardo pinned against the wall, his leg between Milliardo's and his forearm over the man's chest.

"Answer my question, Milliardo. What did you tell him?"

"I told him…" …_to go to hell…to call Lady Une…..you were a Preventor, not a bodyguard….you were nothing but trouble._ "….I never wanted to let you go."

Wide eyes gazed at him and Milliardo could see the conflict, the uncertainty. He watched as Wufei's face got closer and closer, millimeter by millimeter. _Oh gods…..I want him. I want to kiss him, to hold him close, to have him under me…_

A single piece of hair fell and hit Milliardo's eye causing him to blink rapidly. That small movement was enough to break the spell. Wufei growled and pushed off of Milliardo, turning his back on the man.

Milliardo remained against the wall, breathing a bit heavier than he should, his cheeks warm from the close contact, not the exercise.

"I think that's enough. I was stupid to think I could spar with you today." Wufei began to walk towards the door when he heard the familiar deep voice.

"When you're ready Wufei, just let me know."

Wufei stopped and turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the platinum blonde, face serious, chest heaving. He did nothing else to acknowledge the double entendre before he continued out the door. Milliardo just watched helplessly as Wufei left. As he slid down to the floor, he was wondering whether or not he just made a huge mistake.

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 9**

When Tuesday came around Wufei wasn't ready to deal with Milliardo on a one-on-one basis yet. Their confrontation in the gym led to uncomfortable silences between them. Their schedules dictated that they see each other practically everyday, and each successive time seemed to get worse and worse until finally, Wufei couldn't look Milliardo in the eye.

Since their confrontation in the gym, Wufei's dreams had been haunted by Milliardo and his words. _"I told him I never wanted to let you go."_

_Why would he say such a thing? If he had been joking, he would have made it clear_. He stared up at the blank ceiling, knowing he would once again get very little sleep_. I can't believe I almost kissed him! Would he have let me? He wasn't making a move to stop me. Why_!

Wufei growled as he turned over in his bed, suddenly aware of how big it was and how alone he felt in it. _Where is all this coming from_? He punched the bed and turned over yet again. _Yes, I like spending time with Milliardo. But that's no reason to kiss the man. What was I thinking_?

Suddenly an image of the platinum blonde invaded Wufei's mind and he saw the pale blue eyes, the pale skin, the slightly parted lips…. He felt that telltale jolt to his chest again and he squeezed his eyes shut as his fist clenched the bed sheets.

"Milliardo….."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo sat in the dark, drink in hand, staring at the chessboard. He had been sitting there for a few hours now, thinking of nothing but a certain ebony haired commander that had captured his interest. _No, not just my interest. That's the problem, isn't it_?

He let his eyes drift over to the empty seat across the table, picturing Wufei seated there, drinking his green tea and smirking at him, knowing he'd already won the game with Milliardo powerless to stop him. And for some reason, he didn't mind losing to Wufei. All his life, he'd hated losing, in anything, to anyone. But it was ok with Wufei, because the more time he spent with the commander, the more he felt he'd actually won.

_But could he actually feel the same way? He was going to kiss me, but backed off. Why? Did I do something that made him think I didn't want him to kiss me? Or is he just resisting his feelings? I am his superior after all, and it's not the most ideal of situations._

Milliardo drank the last of his scotch and closed his eyes, letting images of Wufei haunt him during the waking hours now as well as when he slept. _I don't know how much more of this I can take. I have to know. Does he want me as much as I want him_? _But….is it worth the risk? He has more to risk right now than I do_. Milliardo sighed and sank further into the chair, preferring to try and sleep in the chair as opposed to the bed which just reminded him of how alone he was.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo watched the training session on the monitor and as his eyes followed every movement of the instructor, he knew that if he wanted things to go back to normal, he would have to be the one to make the first move.

He'd patiently waited on pins and needles for the past week for Wufei to say or do something to let him know one way or another where things stood between them. Instead, the commander avoided him at all costs and cancelled their Tuesday night chess match. The times they were to meet privately and discuss the status of the security team, he'd brought a subordinate with him, saying he should be a part of the meetings since he would be taking over the team once Wufei was gone. And even then Wufei had barely looked at him and only spoke to him in short, concise comments.

Milliardo saw the training session come to an end and he got up, heading for Wufei's quarters, knowing that's where the commander would be headed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Commander Chang. May I have a word with you please?"

Wufei froze at the sound of the voice behind him. _I ended practice early today. How did he know I would be here now? Is he watching me_? Wufei turned to face the chancellor, immediately regretting meeting the pale blue eyes.

"Yes, Chancellor. How may I help you?"

Milliardo frowned at the formality from Wufei, but kept his voice steady.

"I would like to discuss some upcoming events with you that I am concerned about. Do you have a few moments?"

"I was actually looking to take a shower. May I call you when I'm finished?"

Milliardo desperately tried to banish all images of Wufei in the shower, bringing his fingers up and pinching the bridge of his nose as a distraction.

"Actually, why don't you stop by my office in two hours?"

"Fine."

Wufei nodded and turned his back on Milliardo, taking the last few steps to his quarters and walking in, leaving Milliardo behind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Come in. Please have a seat, Commander."

Wufei sat down and looked Milliardo in the eye, but quickly diverted his gaze to the large picture window behind the chancellor. "You wanted to discuss some upcoming events?"

"Actually, I lied. I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the gym last week. Specifically, what was said."

"It's not necessary."

"Sit down, Commander Chang." Wufei started to get up but Milliardo's commanding voice made him slowly sit back down. "Thank you. I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I allowed my personal feelings to interfere with my professionalism and dragged you into it in the process. I do not like Representative Alexander and when he inquired about you I let my dislike of the man show through with my snide comment. I'm afraid it implies a certain type of relationship between us that obviously doesn't exist and if this causes you some discomfort, I am more than willing to clear up the misunderstanding with Representative Alexander."

Wufei sat there in stunned silence. _So…Milliardo isn't attracted to me and this is all some misunderstanding? I almost kissed him! He would have slugged me and sent me packing back to earth and I'd be a laughingstock!_

"Commander Chang?"

Wufei shook his head and frowned at Milliardo. "A-apology accepted."

"Thank you. Do you wish me to speak with Representative Alexander?"

"No. I think our relationship speaks for itself."

Milliardo wasn't so sure about that. He was still attracted to the commander and he was pretty sure Wufei held some sort of interest in him or he wouldn't have almost kissed him. But ever since that day, Wufei had avoided him and their relationship was more strained than when Wufei first came aboard. _So have you squashed those feelings, Wufei? Were they ever there? Could I have imagined the whole thing_? _I guess I have no choice but to keep my feelings to myself. But will I get to keep my friend?_

"I'm glad we've settled the matter. And I'm sure you have more important things to do right now than sit here with me so I'll let you go after you answer one question for me. Can I expect you this Tuesday?"

"Hmph. It's your funeral."

Milliardo chuckled along with Wufei as the commander made his way to the door.

"Indeed. In that case, make sure to bring flowers. I prefer roses."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei had felt much better after having talked with Milliardo. He still hadn't figured out what to do when the chancellor brought him in and apologized. One thing was certain at least: Milliardo was most certainly not interested in Wufei. And even though Wufei had grudgingly admitted to himself that he was in fact attracted to Milliardo, knowing that the other man didn't harbor the same attraction for him would make it much easier to deal with and eventually get over. _Right?_

They had resumed their Tuesday night get-togethers and that first Tuesday night Wufei had brought Milliardo a half dozen light pink roses with a card that read, 'With deepest sympathy for your loss'. They both had a good laugh and that night was like nothing had happened between them. Things seemed to be back to normal.

As a matter of fact, Wufei was now as comfortable with Milliardo as he was with Duo. Not that Milliardo was his new best friend, but he had been added to a very short list of people Wufei spoke openly with. _He's definitely made this mission bearable. And he's very easy on the eyes too. Damn it! I have got to stop thinking like that!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo was trying to concentrate on what the diplomat from L4 was saying, but he found his eyes kept roaming over to the scowling face of Wufei. _Does he ever not look attractive_? He knew his Security Commander was getting annoyed with him by the hard look in those onyx eyes. _Wow. If looks could kill…._

But Milliardo just smiled at him and delighted in getting the man to blush slightly. _Ah, victory_! He enjoyed the sight a moment longer before tuning back into the conference.

The meeting didn't last much longer and as Milliardo talked with a few people before leaving, he noticed Wufei bolt from the room and he couldn't suppress a smile. _He really does hate these things_.

As Milliardo made his way out of the conference hall and out into the corridor, he looked around for Wufei. When he found him, he felt his stomach tie in knots. He was speaking with the representative from L6. They were talking, smiling, and they were standing suspiciously close. _That man has no shame! _

Milliardo maintained his calm, friendly exterior as he approached the pair, reminding himself over and over that Wufei was not his to control and that the commander surely had better taste in men.

"Hello gentlemen. Commander Chang, shall we?"

"Of course. Representative Alexander, it's been a pleasure. Good day."

"Commander Chang, Chancellor Peacecraft. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon?"

Wufei nodded before turning and walking away. He didn't hear Milliardo's parting comments or see the deadly look he gave the L6 representative.

"Don't you ever come near him again. Good day, Representative Alexander."

As Milliardo and Wufei were shuttled back to their home base on the ship Argonaut, Milliardo came to the conclusion that he had to tell Wufei how he felt. _I just threatened Representative Alexander. This has to stop. One way or another Wufei, I've got to tell you how I feel_.

"So what were you and Representative Alexander talking about? You seemed rather entertained."

Wufei raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop the smirk from showing. _He lasted longer than I thought he would in asking_. "We were discussing the representatives' need to feel important by getting their own bodyguards. It seems you are the envy of the diplomatic community."

"Idiots."

"I agree. But I found it amusing that Representative Alexander would be the one berating his fellow diplomats for wanting bodyguards after what you told me about him. I despise hypocrites usually, but I found this instance rather…entertaining."

Milliardo smiled at Wufei, and as he leaned forward to begin his confessional, the loudspeaker sounded indicating they would be landing in five minutes. The Chancellor sighed and sat back in his chair to stare out the window. _You've been saved this time Wufei, but next time I don't care if we're under attack. I will tell you how I feel. And hopefully you won't kill me_.

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

Ok, I'm just hoping that you guys haven't forsaken me. I mean, I haven't gotten anything that says the story sucks, or I should just give it up….but then again, I haven't gotten anything at all and that's a little worrisome in itself. Helloooooo? Is anyone out there?

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 10**

"Checkmate."

Wufei glared at his toppled piece on the board. He hadn't been playing well tonight, his mind constantly wandering to thoughts of Milliardo instead of the game at hand. But even so he'd lost this game very early on and he inwardly cursed himself. He looked up at Milliardo who looked like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Try not to look too smug."

"Why shouldn't I? It's a rare occasion when I can say I defeated Chang Wufei."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, because next week you won't have that luxury."

Wufei stood and glanced at the clock. 12:30a.m_. Hmmm. At least my lousy game has an upside. We're finished early. _He took his empty cup over to the tray and when he turned to say goodbye, he found Milliardo still sitting in his chair, that small, knowing smile on his face. Wufei chuckled and shook his head.

"Goodnight, Milliardo."

"Wait just a minute." Milliardo stood up and made his way over to Wufei who was standing in the middle of the sitting room. _Now's my chance. _"I think I should get a prize for winning."

"Excuse me?"

"I hardly ever win. I want a prize."

Wufei saw Milliardo's pale blue eyes sparking and he heard the tone in his voice. _No. No, I'm imaging things again. He has no interest me. He's just joking, like Maxwell. So I'll treat him like Maxwell._

"How about I not kill you and we'll call it even?"

Wufei turned for the door but Milliardo caught his arm.

"How about you kiss me?"

Wufei hadn't turned around to face Milliardo when the other man grabbed his arm. Now, not only could he not move, but he wasn't sure if he could speak.

Milliardo waited for a response, but knew none was forthcoming when Wufei didn't turn around. So he walked around him, adjusting his hold on Wufei's arm and faced him. Still the man would not look at him. Milliardo slowly brought his free hand up and gently nudged Wufei's chin upward, bringing the onyx eyes into view.

"Will you give me my prize, Wufei?" He let his thumb run lightly across the bottom lip that he so desperately wanted to taste.

Milliardo leaned in a little, his eyes falling to the mouth that was mere inches from his own. Meanwhile. Wufei struggled to fight the urges coursing through him at the moment. He wanted Milliardo. He'd realized just how much that day in the gym and he'd been fighting it ever since. But now….now he had Milliardo asking him for a kiss. Wufei knew how much the man liked getting a rise out of him. _Almost as much as Maxwell. But if he does desire me, why hasn't he done anything about it up 'til now? _

Wufei knew there was only one way to stop the endless questions running through his mind. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed the lips he'd dreamt about for the past month. They were soft, sweet, yielding. He brought his free hand up and cupped Milliardo's cheek while the hand still in Milliardo's possession moved towards him, firmly grasping the platinum blonde's hip.

He felt Milliardo's hands move to his back and suddenly he was being held firm against Milliardo's body and he was being kissed back with as much passion as he was giving. Wufei moaned into the kiss and Milliardo's grip tightened just a little. They finally had to break the kiss to breathe and both gazed at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Don't go. Stay with me."

Wufei wasn't sure that was the wisest course of action at the moment, but Milliardo kissed him again and all doubt was blown away. Wufei accepted Milliardo's invitation as he was led back to the bedroom.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For the last two months, Wufei had been spending most of his nights with Milliardo. They had agreed to restrain themselves in public, not wanting the questions and stares, but they still managed to find ways to show each other affection, even when people were around. Lingering glances, light touches from passing off documents or sitting next to each other.

The security team was shaping up nicely and Wufei had to admit they were good. Not great, but good. He was slowly starting to turn over duties to the team leader, allowing for a slow and easy transition for the time when he would no longer be around.

Wufei frowned at that thought. He had to leave. He knew that, and Milliardo knew that. And yet they never talked about it. What was going to happen once the team was ready?

"Hey. Are you even listening to me?"

Wufei blinked a few times and focused on the frowning face before him.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. What were you saying?"

"It's not important. What's going on with you? You've been acting weird this whole conversation."

Wufei ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He hadn't told Duo of his relationship with Milliardo yet. Mainly because he couldn't figure out why he was hesitant to tell him in the first place.

"Actually, I do have something to tell you." Expectant purple eyes were fixed on him. "I'm….Milliardo and I……we're lovers. We have been for a few months now."

Wufei went on to explain in his halting, hesitant-to-share way the events that led up to the relationship, but Duo never heard a word. After his partner's initial confession, he shut down. He saw Wufei's lips moving, saw that subtle smile and rosy blush as he spoke, but he didn't hear a word. All he was aware of was the pain in his heart as it broke. _He can't…he can't be with Zechs. Zechs doesn't deserve him. He doesn't know a thing about him. I'm the one he should be with! I'm the one in love with him! Zechs couldn't possibly love him_!

But then something occurred to Duo. It was one thing for Duo to have a one-night stand or a brief, steamy affair, but Wufei was just not the type. If he and Zechs were lovers, Wufei had feelings for the man and was certain his feelings were returned. _Oh gods, I've lost him again. First to Heero and now to Zechs_.

Duo was suddenly aware that Wufei had stopped talking and was expecting a response from his friend. _What do I say? What **can **I say_?

"Wow. I'm…happy for you, 'Fei." He forced a fake smile and a teasing voice. "He better be taking good care of you. 'Cause if he's not, I'll have to come up there and smack him around a bit."

Wufei chuckled and rolled his eyes, not knowing that Duo was already picturing several ways in which to torture the Chancellor. "I'll give him fair warning, Maxwell. Thank you."

"Hey! I better get going! I promised Hilde and the others I'd go clubbing with them tonight. You'll call again soon, right?"

"Soon. Have fun, Maxwell."

"Yeah…you too."

As soon as the screen went blank, Duo's head fell and made a loud thud when it hit the table. He groaned as he mentally berated himself for not telling Wufei how he felt. _This is it. I've lost him. I can't compete with Zechs. Their relationship must be really important to him because he actually told me about it. He never told me about Heero, although I figured it out for myself. That's why I was never jealous of Heero. Wufei never loved him._

Duo slammed his head into the table again.

"Ow! Shit!"

He sat back up and rubbed his forehead, cursing Zechs and hoping the aristocrat would suddenly develop an impotency problem. _Blonde bastard. I hope he knows how lucky he is._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I think you may be facing a loss tonight."

Wufei smiled at his lover who was looking smug, his victory eminent and they both knew it. "Ah, but there are victories and there are victories."

Milliardo chuckled as he watched Wufei lean forward to take his turn. "Tell yourself whatever you need to sooth that ego, Wufei."

"Hmph." Wufei turned his attention back to the chess board, debating how long he wanted to draw this match out. "I will be more than happy to concede defeat to you, Milliardo. And I might even give you a prize if I'm feeling generous."

Wufei moved his piece and sat back, deciding going to bed earlier rather than later was preferable to bolstering his ego and drawing the game out. Milliardo chuckled as he leaned forward to take his turn, noting the sparkling onyx eyes fixed on him. _Looks like he doesn't want to draw this out any more than I do. Good._

"Generous, Wufei?"

"One of the greatest victories you can gain over someone is to beat him at politeness." Wufei saw Milliardo suddenly stiffen and his smile disappeared, leaving his face with a far away look. He wondered what could have caused such a sudden change in his lover. "Milliardo?" He didn't get a response. Wufei was becoming worried and he sat up and saw that Milliardo's eyes were seeing something that wasn't there. "Did I say something wrong?" Wufei waited for a response, but Milliardo was completely lost in his thoughts and that just made him worry even more. He reached out and touched the man's hand and the sensation startled Milliardo out of his reverie.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry." Milliardo absently moved a piece and sat back, staring at the game board, looking lost.

Wufei got up and went over to sit on the armrest and stroke the long blonde locks. "You know I have ways of making you talk. They could be good, or they could be bad."

Milliardo leaned his head on Wufei's thigh and sighed. "I'm sorry. You just….that quote was one he used often and it just caught me off guard."

"He?"

"Treize." Milliardo reached up and brought Wufei's hand down and kissed his palm before letting it go again. "He was my mentor and my friend and I loved him very much."

Wufei stiffened at the mention of the former Romerfeller leader's name. Milliardo didn't seem to notice as he kissed his hand. "You….you two were lovers?"

"Yes. Towards the end we didn't see each other that much but that didn't mean I still didn't love him." Wufei continued to stroke Milliardo's hair, his stomach churning the more the saddened man spoke. "The last time I saw him….he lay dead in my arms. He'd called me back, said he had to see me. Scarily enough, I think he knew he was going to die. Treize had a sense for these things. But I wasn't in time. For the longest time I beat myself up for not getting there in time to save his life. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I tried to find out who killed him, but it was as if his killer was a mere ghost. There was no trace of anybody."

Wufei felt as if he were going to be sick. He never knew Treize and Milliardo were lovers. How could he? _If I had known, would I have ever gotten involved with Milliardo?_ _Oh gods, save me. _"I'm so sorry, Milliardo. I had no idea you two were involved. I should---"

Milliardo looked up at Wufei and the sad pale blue eyes cut off any words he was going to speak. "Thank you. But I have you now, my beautiful dragon." He pulled Wufei down into his lap and captured his lips. "I love you, Wufei."

Wufei had never experienced such a high and a low at the same time. He felt like the most despicable creature listening to Milliardo recount his lover's death, not knowing the killer he had sought was laying next to him every night. But then his heart soared as the same man proclaimed his love for him for the first time. Wufei melted into Milliardo's embrace, giving into his passion and desire and letting go of the notion of telling his lover the truth about Treize's death. _I am such a coward_.

"Milliardo….aishiteru."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once Milliardo had fallen asleep, Wufei lay awake, trying to give his situation serious thought. Having Milliardo's lips and tongue giving him such exquisite pleasure, his mind was not focused to make a proper decision. But now, everything was quiet and Milliardo was sleeping peacefully by his side.

_What do I do? Should I tell him? Will it give him closure, or just tear us apart_? Wufei turned over and gazed at his sleeping lover. _He'll be outraged. I saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes tonight. He'd never forgive me_._ But can I forgive myself for keeping such a thing from him?_ He reached out and absently played with a lock of platinum hair. _I don't want to lose him. _

"I'm so sorry, Milliardo. Please forgive me."

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

MikaSamu – I think the drama/plot twists come from watching soap operas years ago. That kind of stuff sticks with you. Glad to hear you're still reading and enjoying. Thanks for dropping me a line.

Eradicated Illness – You think it was too fast, huh? I'm sorry. Normally, I feel like I'm dragging my heels in these types of situations. Maybe I'll slow things down a little to get a better feel for the relationship itself. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for giving me something to consider in the upcoming chapters.

Anisa32 – Unfortunately, Wufei and Zechs are in for a bit of drama down the road when the truth comes out about Treize. And I did feel soooo bad for pushing Duo aside, but I had no choice. At least I've given him some little friends to play with while Wufei is away.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 11**

"When's the last time you talked to him? I'd be miserable if you didn't talk to me for that long and I'm sure he feels the same way."

Milliardo had heard Wufei speak of his best friend enough and he'd overheard enough phone conversations to realize that Duo was in love with Wufei. Wufei was clueless of course, but part of it surely had to be because he wasn't attracted to his partner. _I know Wufei loves me, and I'd never try to replace Duo_.

Wufei had disentangled himself from Milliardo's limbs and taken a shower before sitting down to call Duo. By the time he sat down at the vid phone, Milliardo was asleep. He smiled at the beautiful image his lover presented. The platinum blonde hair, a silky halo surrounding the handsome face. His smooth, pale skin contrasting beautifully with the dark blue sheets. He was so tempted to just slip back into bed with him and indulge in the honey-scented skin, but Milliardo was right. He hadn't called Duo in awhile and he shouldn't neglect his best friend. And when Duo's smiling face appeared on the screen, Wufei felt a pang of guilt.

"'Fei! How the hell are you, partner?"

"I'm great, Maxwell. And you seem to be in fine spirits. What has you so happy?"

"I'm always happy to see you." Duo saw his best friend roll his eyes and he smiled. He missed his best friend so much, he even missed seeing him roll his eyes. "So when you coming home?"

"Soon. There are still a few things I need to do here. But soon."

Duo frowned as Wufei looked off to the side, not even able to meet his friend's gaze as he lied to him. _This is all Zechs' fault_.

"Great." Wufei was still looking off to the side and Duo began to wonder if his friend was alone. He suddenly noticed the background and realized he didn't recognize it. "Hey, are you alone?"

"Hm? Oh, no actually. Milliardo is asleep. Why do you ask? Do you mind?"

"I don't mind. It's just you seem distracted. Would you rather not talk right now?"

"Of course I want to talk to you. I called, remember?"

"So talk. Tell me the truth. You're not coming home anytime soon, are you?"

"Maxwell, what are you talking about?"

"Now that you have Zechs, you don't need me anymore, is that it?"

"You're sounding like some jilted girlfriend. What the hell is your problem?"

"N-nothing. I'm sorry."

Wufei turned when he heard Milliardo make a small noise and roll over. _He told me to call. Did he know Maxwell would be feeling jealous?_ Wufei turned back to face his frowning best friend, making sure his voice sounded as reassuring as possible.

"Maxwell….I promise you I will be coming home. I am still a Preventor."

"So what's the holdup?"

Wufei opened his mouth to say something, but the lie died in his throat. _I can't lie to him. He's my best friend_. Wufei sighed and hung his head.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know what to do, Maxwell."

Duo heard the frustration in Wufei's voice and he hoped he could have this conversation with his best friend and not sound selfish. _I need to be his friend. He needs my help_.

"Logically I know I could leave in three weeks. I'm confident of leaving the team to their own devices. But…."

"But you don't want to leave him."

Wufei looked up, his normally confident visage was gone, replaced with an unsure, almost lost look. Duo couldn't recall the last time he saw Wufei look so…naked.

"I love him and I don't know what to do."

Duo sighed and slumped back in his chair, feeling sorry for Wufei. "I don't know what to tell you. Have you talked to Zechs about this yet?"

"No. We're both avoiding the subject."

"You need to talk to him. Between the two of you, you can figure out what's best for your relationship."

"You're right." Wufei ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "I've never felt so helpless, Maxwell."

Duo sat there, knowing how Wufei felt. He felt helpless himself. There was nothing he could do to make this situation any easier for his best friend. All he could do was be there for him. The more he thought about Wufei's and Zechs' relationship, the more he was convinced this was only going to amount to an affair and he wasn't sure if Wufei had considered that yet. How could they be expected to maintain a relationship with Wufei on earth, and Zechs spending most of his time in space with his diplomatic responsibilities? It was impossible.

"I'm real sorry, 'Fei."

Wufei looked back at the vid screen to see Duo looking as if he were going to cry. "Maxwell?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend."

"Anytime, anywhere, 'Fei."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Pale blue eyes studied the man across from him who was intently concentrating on the screen before him, furiously typing. Milliardo was stretched out on the bed, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Tonight, he had been given something very special by his lover. He had been given access to his quarters. He tried to get Wufei to invite him into his quarters a few times before they became lovers to no avail. He knew the man was extremely private and viewed being allowed into his inner sanctum as a major step towards knowing the true Wufei.

By the time they became lovers, the thought hadn't occurred to him again because they always slept in his quarters. It made sense. His had the larger bed, the sitting area, the chess board and was set off away from the rest of the ship's quarters so there was more privacy.

But today was different. They had returned from a two-day peace conference on L6 and as they walked the hallways heading to Milliardo's office, Wufei made an unexpected left.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get some paperwork from my quarters. It won't take long, c'mon." Milliardo stood there stunned. _Was I just invited to Wufei's room_? "Milliardo? Is something wrong?"

"At the risk of sounding like some prudish school girl….are you sure it's ok if I come to your quarters?"

Wufei chuckled and walked back to grab Milliardo's hand and give him a quick kiss. "It's more than ok, Milliardo."

When they arrived at Wufei's quarters Milliardo reveled at the prospect of seeing what he could find out about Wufei by seeing what he kept in his private room. He was disappointed to find that the man really hadn't done anything. He had a few personal effects but there wasn't much in the room to indicate a personality. The thought that Wufei hadn't made his room like a home made him feel sad. He sat down on the bed and stared own at the floor, his voice quiet, resigned.

"You really don't like it here, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This room. There's nothing here. I knew you hated it when you got here, but I would have thought by now that you wouldn't hate it so much and you might have considered this your second home. But there still isn't much here to show that Chang Wufei lives here."

Wufei went to sit next to Milliardo on the bed. "You're right. This room is not my second home. Yes, when I got here I hated this room, this mission, and I just wanted to go home. But things got better." Wufei lifted Milliardo's chin so they were looking at each other. "Much better. But as things got better, my time wasn't being spent here. Your quarters are more my room than this place. Your room, where most of my clothes are, where I now eat almost every night, play chess, sleep, and almost everything else, is my second home. Do you understand now?"

"Perfectly."

And that's when Milliardo had practically attacked Wufei, which ultimately led to his current position of lying on the bed, watching his lover do some last minute work before they went to sleep. He loved watching Wufei do anything. The man had a natural grace that mesmerized. He'd seen others watching him on the sly at the conferences and around the ship. For the most part he was proud when he saw the admiring glances aimed at his lover. But then there were people like Representative Alexander who brought out his worst jealous instincts.

"What's wrong? I haven't been working for that long."

"What?"

"You're frowning. What's wrong?"

Wufei closed his laptop and came to sit beside Milliardo. The blonde just smiled and wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist and laid his head on his thigh.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm very happy."

Wufei lightly stroked the long platinum blonde hair, his eyes roaming over every inch of exposed skin, drinking in the smooth pale skin, and all the planes and valleys of his lover's body.

Milliardo looked up to see the admiring gaze and it sent a wave of warmth coursing through his body. He turned around so he was lying on his back, his head still supported by Wufei's thigh, and pulled the soft pink lips down to his own.

"I want to stay here tonight."

"You'll have to get up early and go back to your room."

"No, I don't think so."

Milliardo sat up pushing Wufei down on the bed at the same time so he was now on top, his hair falling down around their faces.

"What are you saying?"

"I love you, Wufei. And I don't care who knows and I'm not going to hide it any longer. I'm not ashamed of you or our relationship."

"You can't be serious. Do you have any idea what kind of scandal would come of this?"

"I don't care."

"I do!"

Wufei pushed Milliardo and got up off the bed, running his fingers through his hair and pacing the floor.

"I'm not ashamed of us either Milliardo but you have to look at the big picture here. You cannot afford to have your reputation ruined by making it known you're having an affair with your Security Commander. And I can't afford to have the reputation of sleeping with a superior. Especially not while on an assignment!"

Milliardo stood up and captured the pacing Preventor within his arms.

"Ok, stop. I get it. I'll wake up early."

"I'm sorry, Milliardo. We just can't."

"Just tell me one thing. Do you think you'll ever want to tell people about us?"

Wufei sighed. "I've told Maxwell because he's my best friend. And honestly, with the exception of telling Quatre and Trowa, I don't care about anybody else. Is there anybody you really want to tell or have told already?"

Milliardo shrugged. "Aside from you the people I'm closest to are Noin and Relena. And I really don't have any desire to call them up and tell them I have a lover."

"So it's settled then. Nobody needs to know. We will remain each other's secret."

A sly smile spread across Milliardo's lips as he pulled Wufei back towards the bed. "If I'm going to keep this relationship a secret, I'm going to need some….incentive."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Why don't you try and 'convince' me to keep my mouth shut?"

"How about you **_not_** keep that mouth shut?"

Wufei and Milliardo collapsed on the bed as Wufei captured his lover's lips with his own.

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

This is a long one kiddies. I was just going to leave it at the standard five pages of fluff, but in the end I thought I'd tack on a little Lady Une time. Definitely nothing fluffy about that woman.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe I won't see you for your birthday."

"It's no big deal. It's just a birthday."

"But you should always celebrate your birthday!"

Wufei chuckled at the childlike pleading voice. "You'd think you were the one being denied a celebration, Maxwell."

"I am!"

"You're impossible."

"So….does Zechs know it's your birthday?"

"No, I didn't tell him. Why should I?"

"He's your boyfriend, 'Fei. He's supposed to get you a present and be extra special affectionate. That's his job!"

Wufei quirked an eyebrow at his friend's definition of a boyfriend's job. _Funny, that's what Maxwell does for me on my birthday_. "That is not Milliardo's job."

"What's not my job?"

Wufei turned to see Milliardo leaning in the doorway.

"Were you eavesdropping, Milliardo?"

"What!"

Wufei ignored the outburst from Duo as Milliardo lightly chuckled and walked over to give him a quick kiss.

"Of course not. Hello, Duo."

Duo barely managed a believable smile for the chancellor. "Hey, Zechs. Did you know 'Fei's birthday is in three days?"

"No I didn't. Thank you for the information."

Milliardo gave Wufei a knowing smile and walked away to get changed, leaving the two to their conversation.

"Damn you, Maxwell! You had no right to tell him!"

"You'll get over it. You might even thank me later." Duo winked at Wufei who was just scowling at him. But he knew better.

"Goodbye, Maxwell."

"Bye, 'Fei!"

Wufei growled as he disconnected the call and sat back in the chair. _Why did he do that? I don't want Milliardo to know about my birthday. Not yet. This whole thing is too new to worry about birthdays and giving gifts_.

"Hey." Wufei looked over to see Milliardo changing into a pair of workout pants, his hair already tied back. "Why didn't you want me to know about your birthday?"

"Because I don't care about my birthday. Why should you?"

Milliardo walked over and stood behind Wufei, leaning over so their faces were inches apart.

"Because I love you." He kissed Wufei, his upside down mouth pulling Wufei's bottom lip in and slowly releasing it.

Wufei let a content sigh go and leaned up slightly for another kiss. When he broke the kiss, his voice was a throaty whisper.

"So just love me. That's all I want."

Milliardo spun the chair around so Wufei was facing him and he went down on his knees, pulling Wufei to him so the Preventor's legs were straddling his body. He ran his hands up Wufei's thighs, his thumbs pressing against his crotch as he continued upwards, his hands gliding up over his chest and finally coming to rest on Wufei's cheeks. He gently pulled Wufei's lips to his own.

"Then that is what you shall have."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei glanced at the clock as he waited for Milliardo to make his move. _It's almost over. Just another hour_. He had been tense all day waiting for his lover to acknowledge his birthday but he hadn't uttered a single word or made any indication that today was different from any other day. _I'm so glad he didn't say anything about my birthday. This is what I wanted. For this day to just pass without incident_.

"Wufei?"

Wufei snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Milliardo's voice. He looked up to see his lover smiling at him and he couldn't keep his mouth from responding in the like.

"I'm sorry."

He sat up and began to study the board.

"You seem distracted tonight. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine."

"Good."

Wufei didn't pay any attention to Milliardo getting up from his chair and disappearing behind him as he contemplated his move. Milliardo still hadn't returned by the time Wufei had taken his turn and he looked around the room.

"Milliardo?"

"Is it my turn? I'll be right out."

Milliardo came out and sat down, bent over the chess board.

"What were you doing for so long?"

"Nothing. There."

Wufei looked at the board, then glared at Milliardo.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm playing chess."

"No you're not. You just threw the game."

"I did?"

"Milliardo."

"Just put me out of my misery, Wufei. Please."

Wufei didn't know why Milliardo was throwing the match, but he knew that whatever the reason, he wasn't going to like it. Wufei made the move to win the game and then sat back, his scowl still in place.

"What's going on, Milliardo?"

Milliardo got up and went to stand next to Wufei's chair, and bending down slightly, he lifted the seated man's hand to his lips.

"Would you care to join me in the bedroom?"

"You threw a game to have sex?"

Milliardo just chuckled as he gently pulled Wufei from the chair and into his arms for a deep kiss.

"No."

Milliardo led Wufei back into the bedroom which was illuminated by several candles. The bed had been turned down and there was a small black box sitting on Wufei's pillow.

"You didn't really think I'd let your birthday go by, did you?"

"Milliardo, I told you---"

"You don't care about your birthday, yes I know. But I care about you so just enjoy it."

Milliardo led Wufei over to the bed and slowly undressed him, kissing here, caressing there, enjoying the sight of Wufei trying to stand up under the attention.

"The only thing you're allowed to wear is this."

Wufei accepted the small black box, opening it to reveal a small gold pendant on a thin gold chain. The charm was a Chinese dragon.

"Milliardo…"

He took the necklace from Wufei and tuned him around to fasten the chain in place, and then he wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist with his chin resting on the man's shoulder.

"You're my dragon, Wufei. You're fierce, strong, graceful and you are my protector. I want you to always be my dragon."

Wufei turned around in Milliardo's arms, searching the pale blue eyes, trying to see the truth behind the declaration just made.

"Always?"

"Yes. I don't ever want to be without you."

"But….that's not possible." Sadness crept into his voice as he realized the truth of their situation. He would have to leave someday soon. His mission was coming to an end. Then what?

"Sure it is."

Milliardo kissed Wufei and turned them around, backing towards the bed. He and Wufei made quick work of his own clothes and soon they were lying there naked, indulging in each other's warm flesh. Milliardo could tell they had both reached their limits of foreplay, both painfully needing release by this point. He rolled over and pulled Wufei on top of him.

Wufei whimpered as he kissed Milliardo's neck and he tried to pull off of him, indicating he was ready for Milliardo to take him. Wanting Milliardo to take him. But Milliardo held firm and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to take me, Wufei. I want you to become a part of me."

Wufei leaned up and gazed down at his lover in awe. When they had become lovers, they naturally gravitated to their positions, Milliardo was top and Wufei had willingly let him take that position. He liked feeling Milliardo inside him, being buried underneath him. He'd never felt dominated. He'd felt desired.

But he'd never considered what Milliardo just said. _I guess he is a part of me in that sense. And now he wants the same from me_.

Milliardo looked up at his lover, the dark black hair cascading around his face, his onyx eyes sparking with desire and love for him, and a small golden dragon dangling just an inch from his neck. It was a beautiful sight, one he wanted to remember forever.

Wufei lowered himself and kissed Milliardo with all the love and passion he had for the man. "I love you, Milliardo."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo heard the telltale high-pitched page coming from the intercom next to the bed. He groaned as he slowly reached over to hit the button, trying not to disturb the sleeping dragon next to him.

"Yes?"

He hoped the person on the other end could hear him. His voice was a hoarse whisper at best.

"Lady Une requesting to speak with you, sir."

Milliardo checked the clock and groaned for the second time. 9:17am. _How did we manage to sleep so late? Wufei is always awake by 8am_._ Then again, we did 'celebrate' into the wee hours of the morning. _ Milliardo couldn't hold back the smile.

"Tell her I'll be right there."

"Very good sir."

Milliardo skillfully detached himself from Wufei and reached for his robe. As he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, he let his eyes come to rest on the man in the bed and he smiled. _We're a part of each other now, Wufei. _

We walked over and placed a tender kiss on Wufei's head, then headed out into the main room to speak with Lady Une, knowing her reason for calling was the same reason he had a smile on his face. He sat down and took a moment to remove the smile from his face and replace it with his impassive, diplomatic façade.

"Lady Une. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"I'm becoming used to it chancellor. After all, I've been waiting for Chang to finish his mission and report back for eight months now. Is there a problem? His status reports indicate that things should be wrapped up by now."

"He hasn't mentioned any problems to me. Perhaps you should ask him directly."

Lady Une narrowed her eyes and studied the image before her. _He looks like he just rolled out of bed. And the background is different. Not an office. His quarters perhaps_?

"I tried calling him this morning but he couldn't be reached. So I thought I'd try you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lady Une, but Commander Chang is not here."

Milliardo heard sounds of Wufei getting up and getting in the shower and he looked up over the vid screen to make sure he wasn't coming out to find him.

Lady Une noticed Zechs' distracted stated and began to wonder if he was alone. _Is it possible he has someone in his quarters right now? A lover perhaps? Who could Zechs have found as a worthy replacement of Treize_?

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short Lady Une, but I was in the middle of something. So if you'll excuse me? I will make sure to tell Commander Chang you wish to speak with him."

"Thank you. And I apologize if I've interrupted anything. Good day, Chancellor."

Milliardo had already forgotten Lady Une even before he pressed the disconnect button. His mind was completely focused on the man showering just beyond the doorway. _I wonder Wufei. Will you stay with me if I ask_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Commander Chang."

Wufei got up and went over to the intercom. He'd managed to earn himself a few quiet hours of reading and he'd just sat down in his quarters.

"Chang here."

"Sir. Lady Une is on the line for you."

"I'll take it, thank you."

He sat down at the desk and turned on the vid phone, Lady Une's severe image appearing before him.

"Commander Chang. How nice of you to take my call."

"Lady Une." Wufei saluted the image.

"When should I send the transport ship for you? Or will Chancellor Peacecraft be sending you back to earth in his own transport?"

_Oh shit. I knew this was coming_. Wufei cleared his throat before speaking.

"There's no need to send a transport. The chancellor will provide one for me."

"And when can we expect you? Your reports are very encouraging. I imagine you could leave any day now."

"I am very pleased with the team's progress. I've been working with Commander Fujimiya and gradually turning over leadership to him."

Lady Une resisted the urge to accuse Wufei of spending too much time with Zechs for giving her such a politician's response_. He's good. He addressed the issue without making any firm statement one way or another as to when he would be leaving_._ Time for the direct approach._

"So can I tell Maxwell to expect you back within the month? He misses you terribly you know."

Wufei practically jumped through the screen to throttle his superior. _How dare she bring Maxwell into this! Sly witch_!

"There's no need to speak with Maxwell Lady Une. If you speak to him frequently enough, I'm sure he's told you we speak on quite a regular basis. As to when I will be returning, I will prepare and conduct a final training exercise for the security team. As long as they or the chancellor do not die, I see no reason not to return to earth."

"How long do you think it will take for you to conduct this final test of yours?"

Wufei just stared at the woman, his countenance as unreadable as ever. "Three months. Give or take. I will be able to give you a better estimation in a few weeks."

"I expect a firm leave date in ten days, commander."

"Yes ma'am."

Lady Une sat back and steepled her fingers as she looked at Wufei over her glasses. "You surprise me Chang. I expected you to have those soldiers trained and you back here on earth in six months. What happened?"

This time Wufei did not hide his anger. He let a low growl free as he answered.

"As my reports indicated the soldiers were poorly qualified at best and needed to be trained in basic knowledge before I could begin their security training. Do you have a problem with my performance?"

Lady Une let the smirk show. "Chang, you are one of the few people whose professionalism and skills I never question. It was merely professional curiosity."

"Hmph. If you'll excuse me, I was trying to enjoy a few hours peace and quiet."

"I apologize. I look forward to your next report commander. Good day."

Wufei saluted as the screen went black, and then he slammed his fist into the table.

"Gods cursed woman!"

Wufei got up and started towards the gym, looking to work off his anger and frustration. As he entered the gym and strode towards the bag, he thought of Lady Une and everything she'd said to make him angry.

"What the hell was she trying to pull?"

Kick. Punch. Punch.

"Did she honestly think bringing Maxwell into this was going to make me hop on the next transport home?"

Kick. Kick.

Wufei continued to punish the bag when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He didn't stop what he was doing, but merely acknowledged the person's presence.

"Speak."

Punch. Punch. Punch.

"I'm not a dog, Wufei."

Kick. Punch. Kick.

"Hmph. And yet you answered."

Wufei brought his leg up for another kick and found himself suddenly on the floor, pinned to the ground on his stomach by his lover.

"In that case, I think I'll take you right here, right now, just like this. Does 'doggy style' work for you, Wufei?"

The angry young man lay limp under his lover, catching his breath and bringing his anger under control.

"I'm sorry. I'm just incredibly angry right now. I got a phone call from Une. She wants me back on earth ASAP."

"I see." Milliardo stood up and pulled Wufei with him. "She phoned me as well."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because like you, I've chosen to ignore the situation hoping that if I don't acknowledge it, neither will anyone else and then I can keep you all to myself."

"Brilliant reasoning, chancellor."

Wufei turned back to the helpless punching bag, ignoring the glare from his lover. He knew he hated being called by his former title and honestly, it's why he did it. To get a rise out of the normally calm and composed man. _At least I didn't call him Chancellor Peacecraft. That would have probably earned me a bloody nose_.

Milliardo watched Wufei take most of his anger out on the punching bag. He had chosen to ignore the derisive use of his title, knowing Wufei was just spoiling for a fight. _I won't let him pull me into his anger. Besides, he'd kick my ass. I'll just let him---_

Before Milliardo could finish his thought, Wufei's leg went crashing into the bag which gave way under the intense beating and ripped open, pooling its sandy insides on the floor.

Wufei stood staring down at the pile of sand, fists clenched at his sides, and chest heaving. "There's nothing else I can do, Milliardo!"

"Wufei…." Milliardo reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his lover's shoulder. Then he threw all propriety to the wind and wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist, burying his face in the man's neck. "We'll figure something out, ok? I'm not going to lose you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo had been staring at the same document for the past half an hour and he had yet to read past the first few sentences. His mind was completely occupied with a certain ebony haired man that he was becoming desperate to keep by his side. Wufei had submitted to Lady Une a timetable that would have him home in six week's time. That was as much time as they could give themselves without raising suspicions. And that time was quickly approaching.

They still hadn't figured out how their relationship was going to work. What they did agree on, at least what Milliardo agreed to do for his lover's sake, was keep the relationship quiet. According to Wufei, it still wasn't the right time to make their relationship public. Milliardo growled and slammed his fist into the desk. _We shouldn't have to hide! Screw the bureaucrats and the military and anyone else with an outdated sense of propriety_.

Milliardo gave up trying to get any work done and turned around in his chair to stare out at the star-speckled blackness of space. He had been debating whether or not to ask Wufei to quit the Preventors and come work for him. Then they could be together and they wouldn't have to hide. But he was worried that Wufei would get angry that he even suggested such a thing. He knew he would be asking Wufei to give up his former life to be with him. And he was scared of facing the reality of Wufei rejecting him. _Will be do it? Will he stay with me? I can't lose him. I'll ask him tonight_.

Just as Milliardo's resolve strengthened and he turned back to his desk to call the kitchen and order up a special dinner as part of a romantic evening, the vid screen chimed and displayed the source of the incoming call. _Lady Une_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lady Une had decided to call Chancellor Peacecraft one more time to ensure Wufei's departure was still on schedule. She thought it best to send a Preventor transport to pick up her wayward commander instead of relying on the chancellor. The conversation had gone as expected, with polite empty conversation between the two. But finally, Lady Une got to the heart of the matter.

"I will be sending a transport ship to bring Commander Chang back to earth. It will be arriving in one week's time. I presume Commander Chang is still on schedule to leave at that time?"

Milliardo sighed and bowed his head. "I'm afraid we've grown quite fond of each other, Lady Une and his departure is not that simple anymore."

Lady Une blinked a few times, processing what the Chancellor's statement implied. _Is he serious_? "Am I to believe that you and Chang have developed a….relationship?

"Yes, we have." Milliardo looked up faced Lady Une, his face the trademark unreadable mask of a politician. "And I am going to ask him to quit the Preventors and work for me."

Lady Une sat there, stunned. _Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep at my desk again? Did Zechs just admit that he and Chang are lovers? _

"Lady Une? Are you still there?"

Lady Une blinked a few times, still not certain she was awake. Milliardo was surprised by the shocked look on her face as she returned to the video screen.

"Are you telling me that you're in love with the man that killed Treize?"

_To be continued…._

_**The next chapter is a big shocker so brace yourselves. You're either going to like it, or hate it. Or hate me. I guess we'll all find out when I post the next chapter, huh?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading and especially reviewing. Sorry about the major cliffhanger but at least I'm updating quickly, right? Anyway, this may prove to be my unlucky chapter 13. As I warned at the end of the last chapter, this one is a bit of a shocker. But I hope you won't hate me for it and you continue to read.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 13**

Milliardo wasn't sure why, but when he woke up he knew he would regret it. His first clue was the raging hangover. Everything was blurry and loud and bright and blinking caused him pain.

It took him several minutes to decide he had to get up from bed. He rolled over and sat up, his elbows on his knees, his hands grasping his head tightly so as to contain the throbbing. He wasn't surprised to find himself alone in bed. Wufei was a very early riser and well, even without a hangover Milliardo typically did not get up until around eight. _He could have at least left me some water and aspirin. Probably his way of punishing me for being so stupid and getting drunk in the first place_. _Why did I get so drunk anyway? _He finally pushed himself off the bed with a groan and stumbled towards the bathroom door. As he leaned into the doorframe he noticed his hands.

"What the hell happened to my hands?"

They were spattered with blood and his knuckles were scabbed over. _A drunken fight? That doesn't sound right. I've never been a violent drunk_.

As he came to stand in front of the bathroom mirror he cringed at his reflection. He looked like he should after a night of massive drinking, but what alarmed him were the small smears of blood he found on his face.

Deciding he had probably gotten them from rubbing his face with his own bloody hands, he started to peel off his clothes. He'd slept in his clothes which he only remembered doing twice in his life.

"What? More blood?" He found his jacket and pants were splotched with blood. _There's no way my hands bled this much. And I'm not injured anywhere else. Whose blood is this?_

As he tried to remember what happened last night, he only got vague images of shouting and feelings of…..rage….betrayal. As he stepped in the shower flashes of Lady Une's shocked face, Wufei's face twisted in pain and Treize's dead body appeared.

He shook his head free of the images and let the cold water wash over him. He was shivering horribly, but that was good. His mind temporarily occupied by the cold water, Milliardo washed and changed into clean clothes.

He took some aspirin, dried his hair, and left his room to face the facts of last night. As he walked down the hallways, he was very aware of personnel passing him and averting their eyes_. Whatever I did, news about it sure traveled fast. _He continued on to his office and noticed that not only were people avoiding eye contact, they were giving him a wide birth to walk past. _They almost look….afraid of me_.

Milliardo made it to his office and started sifting through some leftover paperwork. When he looked up to rest his eyes for a moment, he noticed what time it was. _Where is Wufei? He's never late_. A smirk made its way across his lips as he pictured the unstoppable Chang Wufei sidelined by a hangover. _Is it possible he got drunk too and passed out in his own bed? Is the proud dragon too ashamed to face me in the morning? _

With mischievous thoughts dancing through his head, Milliardo made his way to Wufei's room. He knocked, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Rise and shine you----"

Milliardo stood frozen just a few steps into the room. It was empty. Not only was Wufei not there, but none of his belongings were there either.

"What the hell is going on? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Milliardo went to the communicator on Wufei's desk and found the commanding officer. "General Hazuma. Where is Commander Chang?"

The normally calm and genial General looked haggard and there was an edge to his voice. "Chancellor Peacecraft. Would you be so kind as to join me in my office please?"

And just like that, the screen went blank.

Milliardo didn't know if he was confused or angry or what mix of both he was. What he did know, is that if General Hazuma didn't have some answers, someone was going to pay.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo entered General Hazuma's office and found the man smoking a cigarette as he gazed out the window into space.

"General Hazuma." The older man didn't turn around to face him or acknowledge him in any way and Milliardo thought it extremely out of character for the courteous and professional General. Milliardo cleared his throat. "I didn't know you smoked, General."

"I rarely smoke. I promised my wife years ago that I would quit. And for the most part, I have kept that promise. But sometimes I need to take the edge off and I can't drink or beat people into a bloody pulp like some others around here."

The General turned hard eyes to the Chancellor and for the first time, Milliardo was truly worried about what he did last night.

"I try not to judge people too harshly because I haven't been in their shoes. Nor do I pass judgment on other's lifestyle choices." He snuffed out his cigarette in a crystalline ashtray and sat down with a heavy sigh. "I don't know all the details of what happened yesterday. But I cannot imagine you being able to justify beating Commander Chang into a coma and then drinking yourself into oblivion."

Milliardo felt his knees give way and he landed on the floor hard. He was having trouble functioning. "Wufei?...I….What?...no. No, that's not possible."

"I wish that were true but there were witnesses."

The General saw Milliardo desperately trying to maintain some sort of control, but he seemed to be failing. He seemed genuinely shocked by the news. _Did he drink so much he just can't remember? Or did his mind just block it out, unwilling to accept what he did_?

"I don't mean to pry, Chancellor, but…..I was under the impression that you and Commander Chang had an intimate relationship."

"Yes. We….we're together. How is he?"

"He's in a coma. Although the coma has been partially diagnosed as self imposed by Commander Chang's mind, the major cause was a result of numerous blows to the head. He also has a fractured forearm and bruised ribs."

"Oh god." Milliardo was down on all fours now, trying not to get sick. _I couldn't have done that to Wufei. They're wrong. There's no way I would hurt him_.

"What I can't figure out is how he managed to sustain so much damage, and yet you walk away with nothing more than skinned knuckles. Do you know why that is? Commander Chang is an excellent fighter and there's no way you should have walked away unscathed."

"I have to see him." Desperate blue eyes looked up at the General who, despite prior claims, seemed to be condemning his soul to hell. "Where is he?"

"Gone."

"What!"

"I contacted Commander Une who authorized the immediate transport of Commander Chang, once he was stabilized, back to earth. He left three hours ago."

Milliardo hung his head again, not wanting to see the General's face, and wanting to hide his own mounting anger. He had to get up onto his feet, get back to his office and make some calls. He had to speak to Lady Une. He had to get to Wufei.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Milliardo sat in front of the screen for several minutes before the image of Lady Une appeared on the screen. Her brown eyes were fixed on him and he could see her tightly clenching her fists in front of her.

"Lady Une---"

"I really don't care what excuse you think you might have for what you did."

"Lady Une, listen to me. I don't know what happened."

"I would say it's pretty obvious what happened, Chancellor Peacecraft."

Milliardo sighed and rubbed his temples. His headache had only gotten worse since waking up and he knew no amount of aspirin was going to help.

"Just shut up and listen to me." He saw the brief shock on the woman's face and he took the moment to speak. "The last thing I remember from yesterday was talking to you. The next thing I know, I wake up in my bed with a raging hangover, blood on my clothes and General Hazuma telling me I beat Wufei into a coma. Now any information you might have to help me put the puzzle pieces together would be most appreciated."

Lady Une stared at the desperate man on her screen. _Was he serious? Could he have possibly drank his memory away_? She cleared her throat and bowed her head slightly.

"What do you remember of our conversation?"

"Not much. I believe we were talking about Wufei's mission status."

"I see. Well, I think I can help you then. I expressed my disbelief at your relationship with Chang since he was the one that killed Treize."

She saw all the color drain from Milliardo's face. There were so many emotions running through him it was almost comical to see his face try to figure out which expression it should use.

"Then the screen went blank. The next call I received was from General Hazuma."

"He killed….Treize…"

Suddenly everything came slamming back into Milliardo's mind.

**flashback**

"_Are you telling me that you're in love with the man that killed Treize?"_

Those words echoed in Milliardo's head as he raced for the training rooms. He would be there. He was always there. _Maintaining those skills that he used to kill Trieze_. Milliardo rounded the corner and plowed into two people, scattering papers everywhere. He barely missed a step, not stopping to apologize or even acknowledge their presence.

_Why didn't you tell me, Wufei? You sat right there and listened to me tell you about Treize. I never knew you could be such a deceitful coward_! He saw the doorway up ahead and he picked up speed. _He killed Treize. He ran his sword right through him and left his dead body for me to find_.

Milliardo came crashing through the doors and everyone stopped to look at him. He was standing there, chest heaving, eyes wild. He immediately found his target and the rage within him surged even more.

"_**You killed Treize!"**_

Wufei felt the stab of panic in his heart.

"Everyone! Out! Now!"

The few people left in the training room quickly followed Wufei's orders, leaving the two men to resolve their own issues. It was a known fact that the two men had a relationship, but it wasn't something that was seen. This was the first time any emotion had been publicly displayed.

"Milliardo, please calm down. I wanted to---"

Milliardo didn't wait to hear what his lover had to say. He let go with a right that sent Wufei to the floor, a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

"You sat right there and listened to me talk about how much I loved him! You! His murderer!"

Wufei slowly stood up, wary of the enraged man before him. He tried not to yell back, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"Milliardo, I'm so sorry….I was too weak to tell you. I, I was afraid. Please, Milliardo, ca---"

Milliardo let out an anguished cry and lunged for Wufei, wrapping his hands around his lover's throat. They fell to the floor and as Wufei tried to free himself, Milliardo raged on.

"You must think yourself rather ingenious to murder a great man like Treize and then deceive me into thinking you loved me so you could fuck me!"

Wufei was beginning to see stars and knew he had no choice but to risk hurting Milliardo to free himself. He planted one foot on the floor and pushed up letting his free foot kick his crazed assailant in the head. Milliardo fell to the side and Wufei rolled away a few feet, coughing air back into his lungs.

Milliardo fell to the side but came right up in a crouched position, then stood as he watched Wufei trying to get some air back in his lungs. He looked down at his clenched fist and found Wufei's golden dragon dangling from its chain. He growled and threw it aside, his anger fueled even more at the reminder of Wufei's deception and the depths he had driven Milliardo.

"Mill…Milliardo…I'm sorry I…."

Wufei made it up to his knees and looked over for Milliardo, but all he saw was a black boot heading straight for him. The kick caught him in the ribs, lifting him off the floor. Any air he had in his lungs was gone. He tried to pick himself up, but he was met with another kick. He tried to get up three times, each attempt halted by a boot to the ribs. Each kick was punctuated with Milliardo's screaming.

"Why did you do it! Why did you make me think you loved me! What kind of sick revenge are you after! Or is this merely a game to you!"

Wufei tried to look up at Milliardo. His arms were shaking too badly and his ribs were screaming in pain. He stayed on the floor, trying to get air into his lungs, hoping his whispers could be heard.

"Not a game….I do love you Mill---"

"Shut up!"

Milliardo used his foot to roll Wufei over and then he sank to his knees, his right knee coming down on Wufei's forearm and the man screamed out in pain. Straddling the hurting man, he let the rage completely take over. He was yelling and crying as he delivered blow after blow upon his lover.

Wufei didn't fight back. He tried to protect himself as much as possible from the blows being reigned down upon his head and torso, but Milliardo was a very powerful fighter in his own right, especially when fueled by rage. _This is my karma. This is my punishment for killing Treize and deceiving Milliardo. He deserves his revenge on me for everything I've done_._ For my cowardice. For my weakness._

Suddenly the blows stopped and Wufei was barely aware of the sound of people shouting before everything went black.

Milliardo kept punching and punching until his knuckles were scraped and bloody. He was stopped by several men who had been curious enough to see what was going on between the two lovers. They quickly raced to Wufei's side and dragged Milliardo away and called for medical assistance. Milliardo broke free of his would-be captors and took one last look at the unconscious man on the ground. His rage suddenly disappeared as he took in the sight of the bloody face of his lover. Wufei was not responding to the men at his side and Milliardo honestly couldn't tell whether or not he was breathing. _Oh gods, what have I done! Wufei….._

Milliardo took a step towards Wufei but three men stepped in his path. He took a few steps back and felt something under his foot. He looked and reached down, picking up a now bent golden dragon charm. _My dragon. Wufei_.

He remembered calmly walking back to his room and pouring himself a drink to steady his shaking body. He figured it wouldn't take long for General Hazuma to show up with some guards and arrest him. _I'll just sit here and drink until they show up_.

**end flashback**

"I have to see him." His voice broke with the emotion behind it but he didn't care if the woman saw how desperate he was. He had to see Wufei. He had to beg his forgiveness.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Due to the seriousness of his injuries, no one is allowed to see him."

"Then I'll wait in the hospital until they let me see him."

"I don't want you coming near him."

"You cannot keep me from him! I am---"

"**_You're _**the man who put him in the hospital."

Milliardo's words died in his throat at Lady Une's words. _She's right. It doesn't matter who I am. Lover, friend, commanding officer…. I almost killed him_. He hung his head, trying to maintain his composure. He knew he would get nothing further from Lady Une. Milliardo disconnected the link and covered his face with his hands. For the first time since holding Treize's dead body, he cried.

_To be continued….._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

Thank you so much for not hating me! Yay! I really couldn't picture the story going any other way. Now it's Nurse Duo to the rescue!

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 14**

When Duo had gotten the call from Lady Une about Wufei, the man was already back on earth and in the hospital. He hadn't wasted any time in racing to his partner's side. He sat there at Wufei's side, dressed in his pajama pants, leather jacket and tennis shoes. When he arrived, the doctors weren't going to let him stay, but Sally interceded on his behalf.

So Duo had been sitting at Wufei's side for three days, talking to him, helping the nurses bathe him, all the while not losing physical contact if he could help it. He'd called Quatre and filled him in on the situation, and surprisingly enough, the sensitive young msn knew he was calling with bad news. He promised to keep them posted and told them not to worry about traveling to see Wufei until he was wake and could visit with them.

"Please, 'Fei. I know you can hear me. You always told me my voice had the power to break through your most intense concentration. This isn't any different, right?"

Duo squeezed Wufei's hand and then held it against his cheek. Wufei's hands had always been soft and cool to the touch. His hand was still soft, but now it was warm from being held so tightly by Duo. The man with the chestnut braid frowned. This wasn't his best friend. His hand wasn't supposed to be warm. He wasn't supposed to be lying there, bruised, in a coma. He wasn't supposed to be….weak.

"'Fei….you're the strongest person I know. So just wake up."

Duo reached out and stroked the ebony hair that was left unbound. "I didn't tie your hair back because I thought it might annoy you enough to wake you up." A bitter chuckle left his lips and he laid his head down on the bed, still holding Wufei's hand. "But if it'll get you to wake up, I'll tie it back for you, ok? Just say the word. Just open your eyes and tell me what a stupid baka I am and how you're going to kick my ass for letting people see you with your hair down."

Duo's eyes burned as he fought the tears that he knew were coming. "I'm not going to leave you, 'Fei. I'm not going to move from this spot until you wake up and tell me to go away."

"Never….go away….baka."

Duo's eyes flew open but he didn't move. The voice had been so soft, he thought he might have imagined it. _Maybe I'm just hearing things. Did I just hear his voice_?

"'Fei?"

"Where….?"

"I'm here. I'm here."

Duo sat up, his face full of concern despite his relief at seeing his best friend awake. He could see Wufei trying to get his bearings. He'd been in a coma for the past three days and the room was dimly lit at the moment because it was the middle of the night.

"Where…is here?"

"You're back on earth. You've been in a coma for three days."

"Three…"

Duo saw the tension in Wufei's body immediately.

"But you're going to be fine. Just relax. I need to call the doctor and tell him you're awake, ok?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Tell me….what happened?"

Duo subconsciously squeezed Wufei's hand tighter and his voice became hard.

"That's what I'd like to know. All Lady Une will tell me is that the matter is being investigated. Don't you remember anything, 'Fei?"

"Milliardo. Where's….Milliardo?"

Duo's heart broke at his friend's request. Not just because he was asking for the man when Duo was right in front of him, ready to help and comfort him, but also because he didn't want to hurt Wufei and tell him nobody had heard from the Chancellor. _What kind of boyfriend doesn't come to see his lover who is in a coma? Heartless bastard_.

"He, uh….Lady Une says she hasn't been able to reach him. He's on some diplomatic mission. But I'm sure that as soon as he's able, he'll come right here to see you."

"Liar."

Wufei took a slow, deep breath and looked away from the glistening sad eyes fixed on him.

"He found out that I killed Treize."

"What? How?"

"I don't know how." Wufei sighed and rubbed his face a few times to try and clear the fog from his mind. "They were lovers. He told me one night. Said he looked for Treize's killer but never found him. I sat right there, Maxwell….I listened to him, the pain in his voice…..and I kept the truth from him. He held me and told me….told me he loved me….and I…I Wufei turned to Duo, wanting to get the confession out. Needing to say it out loud. "I brought this upon myself. This is my punishment."

Duo stood there and listened to his best friend's pained voice cracking under emotion. He knew Wufei had killed Treize. He'd helped the man deal with his guilt for killing someone he considered a "strong, honorable man who understood justice". Wufei had gone to die that day, but instead, he'd walked away, victorious, bloody sword in hand and he hadn't been prepared to deal with the consequences. And that's why so few knew who killed Treize. Wufei never talked about it, except with Duo on a rare occasion.

"'Fei….are you telling me…." Duo's eyes were wide with comprehension and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. "Did **_he_** do this to you?"

Wufei looked down at his hand as Duo squeezed so tight he was cutting off the circulation. Duo's body was shaking and both his fists were clenched.

"Maxwell, please…."

Wufei reached out and brushed the tears from Duo's cheeks. Then he wrenched his other hand from Duo's vise grip and reached up, cupping Duo's face and gently guiding him down to rest his head on his chest, and then he began stroking the chestnut bangs. He wasn't sure of his actions, all Wufei did know was having Duo there, resting against him, was very comforting. He felt Duo trying to awkwardly find a way to put his arms around him and Wufei couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok, I won't break."

Duo's arms slowly snaked their way up both his sides until his hands were resting under Wufei's pillows. He closed his eyes and nestled in at Wufei's neck and began to mutter as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"I'll never forgive him for this……there's no excuse for what he did…. I'll kill him. If he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"You will do no such thing, Maxwell. I will deal with him." _I brought this upon myself. I was selfish and weak and this is my punishment._

"But---"

"Enough." Wufei tugged on Duo's braid for emphasis. The two remained in silence for awhile, Wufei gently rubbing Duo's back and Duo trying to control his emotions for his best friend's sake. "Maxwell? Are you in your pajamas?"

"Sort of. I have my bottoms on. The hospital gave me a shirt."

Wufei squeezed Duo as hard as he could with what he assumed was a fractured forearm and just ignored the dull ache in his chest. "You've been here the whole time haven't you?" He felt Duo's head nod. "Thank you, Maxwell. But now I want you to go home and get some sleep."

"No!"

Duo sat up and looked defiantly at his best friend who, in his weakened state, couldn't muster a proper glare in return.

"I'm staying right here."

"But I'm awake now and you said---"

"Shut up! I didn't listen to the doctors and I'm not going to listen to you. I'm staying until I can take you home and that's final."

Wufei knew how strong Duo's resolve was and he would stay the entire time. But it was Wufei's job to take care of Duo as much as it was Duo's job to take care of him. he made sure that when he spoke this time, his voice was soft, calm, but authoritative.

"Maxwell. You have to go home and bathe and change clothes."

"I'll have someone bring me some clothes and I'll use your shower here in the room."

"And what are we going to do here? Are we going to sit here and share our feelings?"

Duo ignored the bitterness in Wufei's voice, knowing the man was just lashing out. "We can do lots of things! We can watch TV, read, talk. Hey! We can play chess if you like."

Wufei's face went slack, and then he completely withdrew into himself. Duo hadn't seen him look that guarded and distant in years. _What did I say_?

"'Fei? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no."

Duo saw that faraway look in Wufei's eyes and his heart sank. "I didn't mean it. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it."

Wufei looked at him, and Duo saw nothing but two bottomless pits of black oblivion. "You said nothing wrong, Maxwell. But perhaps you should call the doctor now. The pain in my chest is getting worse."

Duo just nodded and picked up the phone to dial the nurse's station.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo stood off to the side, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head bowed and a smile on his face. He had been listening to Wufei and the doctor argue for over fifteen minutes now and he figured sooner or later he was going to have to intervene.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Lady Une, looking as imposing as ever in her uniform, tight hair style and glasses.

"Gentlemen. I understand we have a bit of a disagreement going on here. What seems to be the problem?"

"I am not staying in this hospital another moment! These quacks want me to stay for a week!"

"Lady Une. This man is recovering from serious injuries and a coma. He needs medical supervision. I cannot in good conscious let him leave this hospital."

Lady Une looked at Duo who just shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm just the hired help."

Her gaze turned to Wufei and the former Gundam pilot was shocked to see her eyes soften. "Surely we can compromise, gentlemen." She smiled at Wufei before turning her attention back to the doctor. "He can recover at home with daily visits from a nurse and he will come in twice a week for a check up until you see fit to release him. Is this acceptable?"

Wufei nodded his agreement, knowing that once Lady Une laid out a "compromise" you accepted it or faced her wrath and her decision, with no compromising whatsoever. Wufei could see the doctor wanted to protest, but he apparently read that look in her eyes and he finally sighed.

"Fine. I'll have the paperwork drawn up immediately."

"Thank you, doctor." Lady Une inclined her head to the doctor as he left the room. She turned her attention back to Wufei. "I guess I don't have to ask how you're feeling. Your stubbornness is a good sign."

"Thank you for your help."

"Anytime. I loathe doctors." She saw the smirk on Wufei's face and she was happy to see him acting like normal. But it didn't help to alleviate her guilt. She had handpicked Wufei to go on this mission and it had almost cost him his life. There was always a chance of getting hurt on any mission she assigned them. But this one had been different. This was supposed to be a training mission. She figured once the word got out that a Gundam pilot was part of the Chancellor's security, the attempts on his life would stop, making the mission relatively low-risk compared to most. But something very unexpected happened. _He obviously cares for you to have allowed you into his heart, Chang. I didn't think he'd ever let anyone in after Treize_. _ So how could Zechs have done this to you?_

"So…did you just stop by to prevent bloodshed, or did you have other motives?"

Duo came to stand by his boss's side, his face serious for the light tone of his voice.

Lady Une cleared her throat and turned back to Wufei. "Chancellor Peacecraft has been inquiring about your health everyday. I have told him that if you wished for him to know anything you would tell him yourself. I have a feeling he will be trying to come and see you though once you leave the hospital. What would you like me to do?"

"There's no way I'm letting that bastard--"

"Maxwell." Wufei closed his eyes and leaned his head back to face the ceiling. "Nothing. I want you to do nothing."

"'Fei!"

"We can keep the station on alert. If he shows up here, they can call me. But I don't think he will show. If he hasn't by now, why should he show up at all?"

Lady Une and Duo exchanged concerned glances.

"Alright. If that's what you want, I'll notify security and have them keep a watch out for the Chancellor's aircraft. I'll leave you to your rest now."

Wufei lifted his head and saluted his boss. "Thanks again for all your help."

Lady Une returned the salute and headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave, she leaned back and fixed Wufei with her brown eyes, a smile on her face. "Break this deal with the doctors, Chang, and I will personally see to it that you are strapped down to a hospital bed for a week and fed nothing but lime jello."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo had known Wufei long enough to know exactly how much he could push the reserved man before it would cost him some bodily harm. And the few times Wufei had retaliated with some form of physical punishment, Duo had thought it worth it each time. And now was no exception.

"Maxwell if you want to live to see your next birthday you will put me down this instant!"

The smiling young man with chestnut hair and a raging friend slung over his shoulder waved to the woman walking her dogs.

"No can do, 'Fei. The doctor said no unnecessary physical activity so Duo's Hauling Service is here to help!"

"MAXWELL!"

"The more you yell the more attention you call to yourself, you realize that, right?"

Not only did Wufei stop his tirade, but he stopped struggling as well. It was a quick ride up the elevator and to apartment 205 for the silent pair. Duo walked into the familiar apartment and proceeded to carefully deposit Wufei on the sofa.

"There you go. Feel better now?"

"You're dead, Maxwell."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. And from people with bigger guns than you."

He winked at his friend as he went into the kitchen to see what food he and Wufei would need for the next week or so. He'd decided the best way to keep an eye on his best friend and make sure he didn't do anything stupid, was to stay on the sofa at his apartment. Surprisingly, Wufei never argued with him.

"Man, 'Fei you really cleaned your kitchen out before you left!"

Duo grabbed the pen and paper by the phone and began to write an extensive grocery list as he walked back into the living room.

"Any requests?"

"Go away."

Duo ignored the glare aimed his way and continued to write out the grocery list. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Wufei's head lay back on the pillow. A second glance a few minutes later showed Wufei's eyes closed.

"The modern miracle of medicine ladies and gentlemen. It can even tame Chang Wufei."

Duo put a blanket on the sleeping man, made sure the telephone, remote and a glass of water were within arm's reach, then he left to buy groceries and pick up a bag of his clothes from his apartment.

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 15**

Milliardo stood in the doorway looking at the bed. _I can't do this. _ _I can't sleep in that bed without him_. He turned away from the bed that had remained empty since the day Wufei left. Every night he stood in the doorway and gazed at the bed before leaving and going to sleep on the sofa in his office.

Not that he was getting much sleep anyway. He kept having dreams of Wufei. Dreams of their life before he had lost his mind and attacked the man he loved. He always woke up moaning, calling out to Wufei, or reaching out for the body that wasn't there. He absently reached up and played with the golden dragon hanging from his neck. He'd had the charm repaired and wore it as a way to keep his dragon near.

As he made his way to his office for another restless night's sleep, the smell of food caught his senses and his stomach begged loudly to be fed. He didn't bother eating much because every time he thought of what he did to Wufei, he got sick.

He entered the dark office and closed the door, walked over to the sofa and lay down with a sigh as he draped an arm over his eyes. _I have to see you, Wufei. I don't care what Lady Une says. I will find you and beg for your forgiveness. I love you and I can't lose you. I won't lose you_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

His eyes flew open and he lay there, panting, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Echoes of the nightmare still surrounded him like ghosts. He saw Milliardo hovering over him, pale pink lips in a loving smile, soft platinum hair caressing his cheeks. He could feel Milliardo's body against him, covering him, inside him. An intense pleasure washed over him. Suddenly Milliardo's face became twisted with hate and his fist came crashing down to Wufei's face. That was the moment he chose to wake up every time, his body trembling from the intense pleasure and sudden shock.

Once Wufei got his breathing under control, he slowly sat up and ran his hands through his damp hair. It was the same nightmare he'd been having since he woke up over a week ago. It was because of this stupid nightmare that he would be enduring extended treatment and possibly physical therapy once his ribs were healed. One afternoon he'd had the nightmare while sleeping on the sofa. When he woke up, he fell off the sofa and landed hard on his back, causing him great pain. The fall hadn't helped his still-healing ribs either. So now he was forced to take painkillers to alleviate the sometimes excruciating pain in his back.

_Milliardo….will I ever be free of you? _

Wufei got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. As he stood hunched over the sink, water droplets falling from his face and hair, he stared blankly at the pale blue porcelain sink.

_Pale blue….like those eyes that would see right into me_.

Wufei clamped his eyes shut and sank down to his knees, his head hanging down, hands still resting on the countertop. He'd tried so hard to hate the man he loved. Day in and day out he reminded himself that Zechs was the cause for his injuries. That Zechs had attacked him and beat him into a coma. And he would get angry. But it never lasted. As soon as the reason for Zechs' attack would come forth he could only feel guilt and shame.

"Oh gods, help me."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo heard Wufei cry out but he remained on the sofa. He knew better than to go make sure he was ok. The last time he'd done that, they'd gotten into an argument because Wufei refused to tell Duo about the nightmare he kept having. He wasn't stupid, he knew it had to do with Zechs, but it hurt that Wufei wasn't willing to confide in his best friend.

"'Fei, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I'll deal with this on my own, Maxwell. I'm responsible for this mess and I'll deal with it."

"You still don't think this is your fault, do you!"

"Not entirely, no. But if I had told him---"

"You idiot!"

Duo had been so mad and frustrated with his best friend and he was so afraid of what he might say that he'd left the apartment to cool off. When he'd gotten back, Wufei had fallen back asleep and the two hadn't spoken of it again. Duo had memories of being truly afraid. There weren't many, but he definitely knew the cold dread of true, pure fear and he could feel it building within. Slowly. Everyday that he watched Wufei blame himself and pull further and further away. He felt like he was losing his best friend and he was scared. _I won't lose you, 'Fei. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei cursed the entire length of the walk from the sofa to the door. _Who the hell is knocking on my door_! He leaned against the wall next to the door and took a deep breath. His body was still soft and sluggish from the painkillers. _It's still better than being locked up in that damn hospital_.

He opened the door and came face to face with the cerulean eyes that had been haunting his dreams ever since he woke up eight days ago. Only these eyes weren't glinting and full of rage. They were tired looking and instead of rage, he saw fear.

"M-Milliardo?"

Wufei barely whispered the word but it sounded like a battle cry in the silence of the moment.

"May I come in please?" He saw the wide onyx eyes staring at him in fear and confusion and so he tried to assuage the man before him. "I promise…" Milliardo looked away, his stomach churning once again. "I won't hurt you." He looked back at his lover, his voice quiet and pleading. "Please, Wufei. Let me in."

Wufei just stepped aside, his mind not yet working fast enough to comprehend his actions. Milliardo gave a slight bow and entered the apartment. He looked around, admiring the décor. _Yes, this is Wufei. It is understated and elegant just like him_.

"It's just as I imagined."

"What?"

Milliardo turned around at the sound of Wufei's voice and saw the man standing a few feet from him. He could tell Wufei was using his last bit of strength to stand on his own, but he knew better than to offer any assistance.

"Your home. It is just as I imagined it."

Wufei just nodded and sat back down on the sofa with a grateful sigh. He was back in his right mind now and already cursing himself for his stupidity in allowing Milliardo into his home.

"Why are you here, Milliardo?"

"I'm here for you, Wufei." He saw the man visibly stiffen at the words and Milliardo's stomach heaved once again. He took a few steps toward the sofa and went down on his knees in front of Wufei. He slowly removed a dagger from his belt and handed it to Wufei, the point aimed at his own chest. "Do what you will. Just please hear me out first."

Wufei wrapped his hand around the hilt, keeping it aimed at Milliardo's heart. "So talk."

"I…I have no excuse…no reason…..for what I did to you. When I found out you were the one that killed Treize….something snapped. I know you probably want to kill me and you have every right. But I would do anything for you to forgive me. I love you, Wufei. I know it sounds crazy and a little contrived under the circumstances, but…" Milliardo hung his head, fighting the tears and the rising bile. "I do love you and I'm here begging for your forgiveness."

Wufei couldn't keep his body from shaking. He was grasping the hilt so tight his knuckles were white. "You know I could never…..kill you." He let his hand drop impotently to his lap, the dagger still clutched within his fingers. As he looked into the pale blue eyes, his emotions fought for dominance within his heart. Kneeling before him was the man he gave his heart to, the man whose love he betrayed and the man who in return betrayed his love. Neither one of them was innocent in this matter. But…. "It's too early for forgiveness. For you…or for me."

"You? What blame do you possibly carry in this?"

Wufei stared at him, wide-eyed and stunned. _How could he ask such a ridiculous question_?

"I should have told you. I betrayed---"

"Stop it! Don't make excuses for me! I…I betrayed you, Wufei. I betrayed us, our love and….Treize."

Milliardo reached out for Wufei and the injured man flinched away and brought the dagger up again, only now it was pressed against Milliardo's shoulder. It broke his heart to see what he had done to the man he loved. He looked so tired, scared, angry…..broken. He suddenly felt a familiar sensation in his stomach and he sat back on his knees, trying to control the sickness.

"Wufei…..where….I feel…." Milliardo placed a hand on his stomach and started to look around. "I'm sick….where's your bathroom?"

Confused, Wufei pointed behind him to the hallway, not thinking to elaborate. Milliardo was on his feet and he found the bathroom just in time. Wufei struggled to stand and he slowly followed Milliardo where he found him kneeling once again. This time, he was leaning on the toilet, his breathing a bit ragged.

Wufei pushed off the doorframe and shuffled into the bathroom and reached a shaking hand out, his emotions fighting for control. His heart said to comfort the man kneeling before him. The man was obviously in pain and in need of comforting. But his mind was raging that this same man deserved his pain and suffering for what he'd done.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm fine."

Milliardo stood up, deciding for Wufei. Wufei backed up out of the room and leaned against the doorframe as Milliardo rinsed his mouth and splashed some water on his face. When he turned to face Wufei once again, the barest of smiles graced his lips.

"Thank you for your concern."

"If you're sick, you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Wufei."

Milliardo gestured for Wufei to make his way back to the sofa and the pair slowly made their way back, Milliardo keeping a very keen eye on the injured man as he stubbornly walked on without assistance. _He's so proud. Will he ever allow himself to accept me back after what I've done?_

Wufei's face was burning with shame as he trailed a supporting hand along the wall. He knew he shouldn't be doing this much moving around without help but he just couldn't bring himself to ask or allow Milliardo, of all people, to assist him. Finally he made it to the sofa and sat down, grateful and tired. He watched as Milliardo resumed his position of kneeling in front of him and his anger at himself disappeared, to be replaced by the confusion of loving a man that had hurt him so much.

"Get off your knees. You look pathetic."

"No. I came here to beg you to take me back and---"

"Leave."

"Wufei, please…."

The normally soft timbre that Wufei knew could at once be strong and the next seductive, had nothing but desperation behind it now. Milliardo leaned in and Wufei, not knowing where he got the energy from, quickly spied the dagger next to him on the sofa and brought it up again, but it did not deter Milliardo. He continued towards Wufei, pushing the dagger into his shoulder. He saw the burning onyx eyes, the trembling lips. He wanted to hold his lover against him and kiss those lips, and bury his face in the silky ebony hair.

"….let me…." He winced as the dagger was now buried half way into his shoulder. "….hold you…."

"No." Wufei pushed the dagger in up to its hilt and still Milliardo persisted in leaning forward until he was finally brushing against Wufei's lips.

"….kiss you…."

"Milliardo don't…"

Wufei's command was barely a whimper as Milliardo pressed his lips against Wufei's trembling ones. He let his hands slide up Wufei's thighs and around his waist. He ran his tongue along Wufei's lips, coaxing them open so he could delve into the familiar home of his lover's mouth.

Wufei tried to push Milliardo away, to turn his face away from the demanding lips, but he was powerless. His body was too weak to fight him off and his heart too weak to turn away. He felt himself slipping into the tender embrace and he moaned into the deep kiss as he clenched fistfuls of Milliardo's shirt.

Milliardo eventually broke the kiss and let his forehead rest on Wufei's shoulder, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Wufei sat there, his hands falling limply at his sides. He could smell the familiar scent of sandalwood and it hurt his heart even as it beat wildly within his chest.

"You….should leave."

Milliardo slowly leaned back onto his heels, his head still lowered. He stared at his hands that were resting on his thighs, and he wondered if they would ever hold his love again. _No, I mustn't think like that. I won't give up on us, Wufei._

"I want you to leave right now and……get medical attention."

Milliardo let out a bitter laugh. _He's telling me to go get medical treatment for a small knife wound after I nearly beat him to death_. He nodded his head and looked up at Wufei, a small, ironic smile on his face.

"Ok. I'll go. But I'm not giving up on us, Wufei. I will make this right, one way or another. Like I said, I don't care what I have to do."

Milliardo stood and walked for the front door, pausing only to pull out the dagger and place it on the side table next to the door. It wasn't until he heard the front door latch close that Wufei let himself fall into the sofa and cry.

_To be continued…._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 16**

Wufei was aware of sounds and smells but he didn't want to fight his way out of the fog of sleep to determine the exact sources. He didn't care. He just wanted to stay in the hazy, drug-induced sleep he knew himself to be in. _Maybe if I sleep long enough, when I wake up, everything will be ok. I won't still be injured and Milliardo would be…._

Wufei's thoughts were interrupted by Duo's loud and stern voice.

"What the hell is this!"

Wufei struggled to open his eyes and when he focused them, he was sorry he had. There was Duo, no, not Duo. Shinigami. Before him stood a very angry man with a blood encrusted dagger clenched in his fist, his eyes promising suffering to any who fall under their gaze. And at that moment, it was Wufei that was caught.

"He was here wasn't he!"

"Yes." Wufei sighed and pushed his way into a sitting position, his elbows propped on his knees, his head supported by his hands which were clenching fistfuls of hair. "He stopped by to talk."

"Damn it, 'Fei! This is **_not_** talking!" Duo slammed the dagger down on the table in front of Wufei, his eyes quickly scanning his friend's body for any signs of new injuries. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course."

"Was _this_ your way of telling me! A bloody dagger on the table!"

"Maxwell…" Wufei looked up at his best friend and winced. Duo wasn't just angry, he was hurt. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when you got home but I was asleep."

"You should have called me. Did the base notify you when he landed?"

"No, actually." This fact hadn't occurred to him until just now. _Which means Milliardo knew we would be looking out for him and he somehow managed to sneak in undetected_.

"I'm calling Une."

"Don't bother. He's probably gone by now."

Duo stood there, his anger subsiding just a bit at seeing how much agony his best friend was in. "You don't have to tell me what happened. Just answer one question. Did he hurt you?"

Wufei just shook his head 'no'. Duo nodded and headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner. He'd lost his appetite but Wufei still needed to eat. As he stood there chopping cucumber, Wufei appeared, leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"What are you doing up? Get back on the sofa. You promised, 'Fei. No unnecessary strain."

"This is necessary." He looked at his best friend and he felt horrible for how he had treated him. "He came here to beg my forgiveness. He gave me the dagger and said I had the right to use it. And as he begged….on his knees….I drove the dagger into his shoulder. When I asked him to leave, he did, no arguments."

"'Fei---"

"You have every right to be angry with me and I'm sorry, Maxwell. I really am. I know I've been absorbed with my problems lately and that I've been a horrible friend, but--"

Duo crossed the kitchen and hugged Wufei to him, burying his face in the other man's neck. Wufei stood there for a few seconds in shock. Then he closed his eyes and brought his arms up to hug his best friend back, laying his chin on Duo's shoulder.

"Just shut up, ok? You're my best friend and you know I can't stay mad at you. I know you have a lot to deal with right now but I…..I just want to help you. That's what best friends do for each other." Duo stepped back and put his arm around Wufei's waist as the other man slung his arm around Duo's shoulder and the pair made their way back to the sofa.

Once Duo deposited Wufei on the sofa, he started to head back to the kitchen but he was stopped as Wufei grabbed his wrist. His hand slid down and held Duo's within his own as he looked up at the questioning lavender eyes.

"I know I've hurt you, Maxwell. And I swear I will never do it again."

Duo just nodded, unable to find his voice. As he looked down into the onyx eyes of his best friend, he fought with every ounce of willpower he had to keep from hugging him close and kissing him and confessing his feelings. _I've got my best friend back. That's a start. I can be patient. He's worth it._ Duo gave Wufei a smile and reluctantly pulled his hand free and disappeared into the kitchen.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei lay in the dark, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. _I'm making the right decision_. He rolled over and checked the clock. 3:28am. He'd been lying in his bed for the past five hours thinking about what to do about Milliardo. Finally, he'd come up with a decision. He would turn away from Milliardo. He would end his torture and just have nothing to do with the man. Despite Milliardo's determined words, he didn't think he would be able to ever accept Milliardo's touch again.

_I'm making the right decision._

What finally helped Wufei make his decision was Duo. Having his best friend around for support made him realize that he had a happy life before he ever got involved with Milliardo and he could have that same happy life again.

_I'm making the right decision._

He was realistic, knowing it would take some time, but having made the decision was already giving him some peace of mind.

_So why am I still awake?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei grumbled as he sat at the desk, hunched over a bunch of paperwork Lady Une had delivered. He had agreed to review some documents while he was still in recovery. He hated not having something to do and he was glad his boss understood that.

"Are you still grumbling? Yeesh. First you grumble all the way to the hospital and then you grumble all the way home and now I find you grumbling over paperwork. Give it a rest, 'Fei."

Onyx eyes threatened a slow painful death but Duo just smiled.

"You can't scare me, Dragon. I'm Shinigami."

"I thought you had errands to run."

"Well, I thought you might miss me too much so I thought I'd hang out with you all day."

Wufei looked over at the smug grin on his friend's face and chuckled. "I appreciate your consideration for my feelings but I'll manage without you for a few hours." Wufei returned to his paperwork and Duo headed for the door.

"Did you ever think I might miss you too much?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. See ya in a few!"

Wufei continued reviewing the paperwork, his work going much faster now that Duo wasn't there to bother him. It wasn't that he didn't like having Duo around. On the contrary, he was one of the few people he liked having around. But when he was trying to accomplish work, no one was tolerated.

A few hours had raced by and Wufei had made excellent progress when the doorbell rang. He let it go, preferring to concentrate on his work. When it sounded a second time, he got up to answer the door, grumbling under his breath.

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for Mr. Chang."

Wufei eyed the delivery suspiciously, but signed for it and brought it into the house, setting it down on the table in the living room. He stared at it for several quiet moments, an envelope that accompanied the delivery in his hand, unopened.

The delivery was potted flowers. The container was plain white ceramic in the shape of an eclipse. There were three clumps of flowers in the container, all the same type, all a deep blue. Wufei recognized the flower as primrose.

He couldn't recall what meaning the flower had, but he had a feeling the letter in his hand would give him a clue. He took it out and read the fine script he recognized so well.

**_To My Dragon,_**

**_A wise man once told me that if you want to live a life without regret, then you should simply not live. I have lived, Wufei. And I thought I had many regrets. But after everything that's happened between us, those regrets seem trivial now. Never have I been as happy as when I am with you. It didn't matter if I was holding you in my arms or simply watching you during a conference. Your very presence makes me happy._**

**_I finally found peace. You, my dragon, my love, gave me another chance at life that I am surely undeserving of. But now that I know how happy I can be in this life, I refuse to let it go. There is no life without you, Wufei._**

**_Eternally yours,_**

**_Milliardo_**

Wufei stared at the piece of paper and the black elegant lines that made up Milliardo's heartfelt thoughts. _No life without you…._

"Milliardo….why are you doing this to me?"

Suddenly the lock clicked and in walked Duo.

"Hello!"

Duo went straight into the kitchen and when he didn't get a response he peeked out into the living room to see if Wufei was asleep. But he found the man sitting on the sofa, staring at some flowers. _Those are new. Uh, oh…_ Duo walked out into the living room and sat down in the chair opposite the sofa.

"So who are the flowers from?"

Wufei just kept staring, a piece of paper crushed in his fist which was the only sign of emotion he was letting show.

"'Fei?"

"They're from Milliardo."

Duo looked from the flowers to Wufei and back again. Knowing Milliardo, those flowers had a hidden meaning and Wufei got the message loud and clear. Question was, how he would react. Faster than he could run the options through his mind, Duo watched in stunned silence as Wufei lifted the container and threw it against the wall, shattering the ceramic and sending a spray of porcelain shards and soil into the air.

Wufei didn't wait for Duo to say anything. He stomped back to his bedroom and slammed the door. Duo reached out and picked up the discarded crumpled note.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei quickly made his way to the monitor and requested a connection to Milliardo's office. He clenched his fists, trying to control his anger as he waited for the connection to be made. He was mentally berating himself for such a rash display of anger and for being careless enough to leave the note in the living room where Duo could read it.

"Chancellor Peacecraft's office."

"I need to speak to the Chancellor immediately."

"I'm sorry the Chancellor is unavailable at the moment. Would you like---"

"He'll become available for my call. This is Commander Chang."

"Yes sir."

Wufei only had to wait five seconds for Milliardo's face to appear before him.

"Wufei."

"I'm sorry I didn't make my stance clear when you were here. We are through."

"No. I won't accept that. You love me, Wufei. I know you do. I saw how conflicted you were when I kissed you. You just need to give it time."

"I wasn't conflicted, I was repulsed! I don't want you to ever touch me again!"

"People don't normally moan when they're repulsed, Wufei." Milliardo saw the blush and shock from his lover on the screen and he knew he was right. _You still love me, Wufei_. "You're hurt and angry right now, Wufei and you have every right to be, but please don't dismiss me or what we have together."

"**_Had,_** Milliardo!We were over the moment I lost consciousness. You almost killed me over the memory of a dead man! He's been dead for over four years. Let it go. Let _me_ go!"

Milliardo's hands were clenched tightly in his lap and he was hoping Wufei couldn't see him shaking. He kept his voice and face as calm as possible.

"Let me ask you something, Wufei. If someone killed Duo, would it matter if you found them five days or five years later? Would you be able to control your anger and do nothing? I am not justifying what I did. I'm simply asking that you not dismiss me as some monster."

Wufei listened to Milliardo's deep, calm voice and the more the man spoke, the worse the pain in his chest became. He wanted to scream for the man to shut up, but his throat had closed up and all he could manage to do was disconnect the line. He sat there, unobserved, breathing heavily, body trembling. _Damn you, Milliardo! Damn you for reducing me to this pathetic state_.

Milliardo watched Wufei as his emotions started to overwhelm him, until he couldn't face him anymore and disconnected their call. As soon as the screen went blank, he whirled around in his chair and grabbed his wastebasket, retching. When the contents of his stomach were once again forced from him due to his guilty conscious, he laid his head on his desk, muttering to a man who couldn't hear him.

"Wufei….I'm so sorry….I told you…I told you I would do anything to get you back. And if I have to fight dirty, I will. I'm sorry I hurt you and I swear I'll never hurt you again. Just please….please remember how much I love you and how much you love me. I know you still love me. I just have to help you realize it again."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A quiet knock sounded but Wufei didn't acknowledge it.

"'Fei?"

Another knock and another gentle plea. Wufei got up and answered the door to find a very worried Duo.

"Talk to me."

Wufei turned and went back into his darkened room where he sat down on the bed, head hanging low. He knew Duo would eventually seek him out after his display in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"I….I don't know what to do…..I made a decision. I made the decision to leave Milliardo behind. I couldn't possibly go back to him. Not after…." Wufei shook his head as if the action would somehow make everything clear. "But just now…..talking to him…..I'm so confused again…..I love.._loved_ him so much."

Duo wasn't sure if he should something or not. He had his own opinion on the situation but he was certain Wufei didn't wan to, or need to hear it right now. He waited to see if Wufei was going to continue, but the man jus sat there. But just as Duo was about to say something, Wufei spoke up again, his voice quiet and almost monotone.

"What would you do if someone killed me?"

"Huh?"

"If someone killed me. What would you do?"

"'Fei, I….."

"I can tell you what I would do. If anyone were to ever harm you, I would track them down and kill them. Slowly. I would show no mercy."

Duo was shocked at the calm and cold demeanor of Wufei. Yes, Wufei was well known for his temper, but this was different. This was….sadistic. But at the same time, Duo knew how his best friend felt. And he would do the same. No force on earth would keep him from his quarry.

Duo hung his head and sighed. He could now see why Wufei was so tortured and confused. What Milliardo did to Wufei was exactly what they would have done for each other.

"But….Treize died years ago."

Wufei nodded his head silently. Duo moved to sit beside him and put an arm around Wufei's shoulders, their heads naturally leaning towards each other.

"I wish I could make it all better for you. But I think I understand now why you can't just turn him away." Duo turned his head and kissed Wufei's temple. "I'm so sorry, 'Fei."

_To be continued…._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 17**

"Are you sure about this?"

Wufei nodded solemnly. "The first decision is the right decision. The honest decision. Second guessing is weakness of character."

"Hmph."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Through their years of friendship they had experienced exactly two serious arguments which resulted in fistfights. Both times had been because Duo had questioned Wufei's beliefs. Specifically, what he considered weak behavior. He was hoping this would not be one of those times.

"Maxwell…"

Duo waved off the warning and continued looking through his magazine. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm supposed to be that little voice in your head. Devil's Advocate if you will."

"Thank you, but I am confident this is the right decision. It's only when Milliardo shows up that things get confusing." Wufei frowned down at his clasped hands.

His friend's agitated state did not go unnoticed so Duo thought better of his sarcastic comment. Ever since Milliardo showed up a week ago, Wufei had been very quiet and withdrawn. Duo managed to get him to talk but he could tell Wufei really didn't want to and that he was just humoring his friend. But ten minutes ago Wufei had walked into the living room, sat down, and declared he'd made his decision about Milliardo. He seemed too confident about it for Duo's taste. And as much as he wanted the Chancellor out of Wufei's life, if Wufei still loved Milliardo….

"But isn't that a sign that maybe----"

"Maxwell."

This time, Wufei left no room for argument with his tone and he saw that Duo understood by the worried look in his eyes. Duo went back to reading and Wufei sat on the sofa, staring at his hands, reassuring himself over and over that he was making the right decision.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Milliardo,**

**I write this letter to you as a final farewell. As you would not accept my decision from my own lips, perhaps seeing it in black and white will help you to finally understand. I cannot come back to you. The love we shared has been broken beyond repair and should be given up for lost. We are both to blame for this crime and I hope that you will accept my plea for forgiveness even though I have rejected yours.**

**If you care for me as you say you do, then you will abide my wishes. If you truly want my happiness, then you will let me go.**

**Wufei**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Honey, I'm home!" Duo closed the door and put the food bags on the kitchen counter, and then headed into the living room. "'Fei? Hello?"

As Duo made his way down the hallway, the sound of running water came to his attention and he smiled. _It must be my lucky day_. He didn't bother to be quiet. There was no way Wufei would be able to hear him over the noise of the shower. He walked into Wufei's room and went to the bathroom door which was conveniently open. He leaned against the doorway and admired what he could of his friend's form through the steamy glass walls.

They'd seen each other naked enough through the years working together and showering at Preventors Headquarters. And Duo would never tire of seeing that strong, lean body with the honey-colored skin. He licked his lips and began to chew on a fingernail. He knew it was a nervous habit and Wufei had been trying to break him of it for awhile now. But right now it was keeping him from walking right into that shower and mauling his best friend. He watched as Wufei lifted his face to the water and Duo couldn't help but be jealous of the water rushing down over the man's body. Wufei quickly rinsed off and then he turned off the water.

"You could at least be useful and hand me my towel, Maxwell."

"You…You knew I was here? But how?"

Wufei opened the door and stepped out grabbing his towel, inwardly triumphant at surprising Duo and ruining his surprise. He immediately wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another, drying his hair. When he was done, he hung up the extra towel and approached Duo, smirk on his face.

"You darken the door way with the best of them."

"No way! You're lying, 'Fei."

Wufei walked past Duo into his bedroom, with his partner hot on his heels.

"It's just something about you that I can sense, Maxwell."

Duo stopped for a moment and considered his partner's words. He didn't sense any sarcasm, so what did it mean? _Is he serious? Does he have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to me_? He watched Wufei pulling out various articles of clothing and laying them out, admiring the half naked man for as long as he was allowed. When Wufei turned back to face Duo, he was frowning. _Uh, oh. Was I being obvious? _

"By the way, what are you doing here? Shirking your responsibilities again?"

"I actually thought I'd be a nice guy and bring my best friend some lunch, but if that's your attitude I'm leaving and taking lunch with me."

Duo stomped out of the room in an apparent huff, glad that Wufei hadn't sensed his true thoughts. Wufei just rolled his eyes at the retreating figure. _Why me gods? Why did you allow me to become best friends with such a drama queen_? As Wufei turned his attention to the clothes on the bed he heard Duo yell.

"I'll get it!"

Not concerned with whoever was at his door, he grabbed his underwear. But before he could even get one leg in, he heard not only Duo yelling, but it sounded like there was a scuffle. Without thinking, Wufei dropped his underwear, grabbed his gun from the nightstand and ran out to find Duo and Milliardo rolling around on his living room floor, fighting.

"Maxwell!" Wufei aimed the gun at the two men wrestling on the floor. "Both of you, freeze!" He cocked the gun and that served to get both their attention. "I want to see hands in the air and I want you to back away from each other. Slowly." Both men did as they were commanded and stood up to face Wufei. They were both panting, disheveled and showing signs of bruising already. "Now. Maxwell. Calmly tell me what the hell is going on."

Duo took a deep breath and tried not to take the hard onyx eyes aimed at him personally. Wufei was in mission mode right now.

"I answered the door to find this bastard."

Milliardo swung around, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Keep your editing to yourself, you weakling."

"Weakling! I was kickin'---"

"Shut up!"

Both men backed away and faced Wufei once again.

"Why are you here, Milliardo?"

Milliardo had noticed three alarming details in the past few minutes. One, Wufei had emerged wearing only a towel. Two, he called out Duo's name when he saw the fight, not his. And three, the gun was aimed squarely at him.

"I merely came here to see you, Wufei. I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. I told you---"

Milliardo took a dangerous step forward, willing to gamble with his life at this point, if it meant getting Wufei back.

"I received your letter and I jumped the first transport here." He saw a flicker in the anger and he plunged forward, heedless of the gun and Duo's presence. "Wufei, please don't ask me to give up on you. Remember how happy we were? Remember the long nights of playing chess? Remember how good it felt when we were together in bed?"

Duo had heard enough. He lunged for Milliardo, slamming the man against the wall and following it up with a right hook to the jaw.

"Shut up, you pathetic bastard! Why would he want anything to do with you!" He took another swing at Milliardo, but the man ducked and sent a fist into Duo's stomach. Duo's eyes went wide and Wufei could hear the air escaping his body, even at a distance. He knew exactly how hard Milliardo could hit. Milliardo was now standing over Duo who was down on one knee, trying to breathe.

"Pathetic! You want to talk pathetic, Duo? At least I had the courage to admit to him---"

Duo eyes went wide and he jumped up, grabbing Milliardo around the waist, sending both crashing to the floor. Wufei watched the fight between Duo and Milliardo in a state of shock. Milliardo had made him remember. Yes, he recalled how happy they were and the pleasure they inspired in one another. But he remembered the pain as well. A pain that was playing itself out again right in front of his eyes.

"If you fucked him, Duo, so help me god I'll----"

Milliardo was now straddling Duo's body, about to bring his fist down when Wufei regained his senses.

Wufei abandoned his gun and leapt over the sofa, tackling Milliardo from behind. The pair hit the floor with Wufei landing on top. He righted himself swiftly and brought his fist down on Milliardo over and over again.

"Don't you ever touch him again! Why did you have to come back! Why did you have to make me remember! Why! We'll only hurt each other, Milliardo!"

Duo shook enough of the cobwebs away to see what was happening and he quickly grabbed Wufei, dragging him off a bloodied Milliardo. Wufei didn't fight Duo, he allowed his partner to drag him away, but he quickly yanked himself free. He stood there, panting, ignoring the pain in his side and gazed in shock at what he had done. _Milliardo….what have I done? I…I….I'm just like him. How could I…?_ He looked down at his hands and saw they had smudges of blood. _Oh god_… Suddenly he found a blanket thrown around his shoulders and he turned to look at Duo, his confusion evident.

"You lost your towel."

Wufei looked down at himself and quickly closed the blanket around himself. Then he turned his attention to Duo's face. He grimaced and brought up a hand to inspect a particularly bad bruise at the corner of Duo's mouth. Duo took a hold of Wufei's hand, bringing it away from his face, but not letting it go.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the save."

Wufei caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see Milliardo on his feet, a knowing smile on his face.

"So now you understand, Wufei."

Wufei took a step forward. "Is that why you showed up here? You thought to get in a fight with Maxwell so I would defend him?"

"No, that was not my purpose." He pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe the blood from his face. "I was actually surprised to see him here. And even more so to see you walking out in a towel." He would have been embarrassed about the flush in his cheeks if Wufei's weren't just as red.

"That is _none_ of your concern."

"Yes it is." Wufei's eyes widened at the emotion in Milliardo's voice. "We are a part of each other, Wufei."

As memories flooded his mind of Milliardo, pale and beautiful under him, Wufei's body began to shake.

"Y-you're right." Wufei looked away, his brow furrowed as if he were in pain. "But I don't know of a single person who likes everything about themselves. Now please, Milliardo….just leave me be."

Duo walked to the front door and opened it, glaring at Milliardo. "You heard the man."

Milliardo hung his head and sighed. He knew there was no sense in staying. It would only cause further damage to all three of them. Physically and emotionally. He walked up to Wufei and gently guided his chin so he could see his face. When the onyx eyes met his own, his heart ached. It ached for the man before him and it ached for the pain he saw within.

"Will you please answer one question for me before I leave?"

Wufei barely heard the silky whisper even though they were standing close. He swallowed hard and answered the question without Milliardo voicing it.

"We didn't."

Milliardo gave a half smile as he closed his eyes, thanking all the gods above and below for that small favor.

"Thank you." Milliardo leaned in and gave Wufei a tender kiss on the cheek, lingering for only a few seconds, before he backed away and looked him in the eyes one more time. "Please understand, Wufei, I cannot give up on you. The day I admit that I've lost you, is the day I too will be lost."

Milliardo left the apartment, completely ignoring Duo's glare and low growl as he passed by. The door slammed quickly after his exit but he still held hope within his heart. _He let me kiss him. He didn't flinch away. He's slowly healing and realizing he still loves me. Wufei….I won't give up on you. I can't._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo slammed the door shut and turned to see Wufei walking back towards his bedroom. _Should I go after him? Maybe he needs some time to digest everything. I'll just----_ Duo was shocked to see Wufei returning with a first aid kit. He placed it down on the living room table, walked over, grabbed Duo's hand and led him to the sofa. They sat down and Wufei began to treat Duo's injuries. He was still wrapped in the blanket and he wasn't saying a word. Every now and again he would frown, and then look very sad. But he always quickly recovered and continued with his treatment. Duo watched in silent fascination. _What is he thinking? Is he ok? Is he mad at me for getting into that fight? Why does he look sad? Does he still love him? Is it possible? _When Wufei was done, he looked Duo in the eyes and that was when Duo saw the answers to his questions.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, Maxwell."

"What promise?"

"I swore I would never hurt you again, and yet here you are, hurt because of my problem."

"Zechs did this, not you. And I probably shouldn't have shoved him up against the wall as soon as I laid eyes on him, but seeing his face….the anger was instant."

"Yes, I know. We've all let our anger control us, haven't we? It's a painful cycle that must be broken. Milliardo doesn't understand that yet."

Wufei had that sad look on his face again and Duo reached out for his hand. He gently wiped the sullen man's hand clean of the blood with an antiseptic wipe, then dried it before putting some liquid Band-Aid on the minor scraps. Duo smiled at Wufei, happy to see the sadness gone from his eyes.

"There, all better. Now come with me."

He stood up and gave Wufei's hand a little tug as he led the way back into the bedroom.

"Get dressed. I'll get lunch set up."

Wufei gazed at his best friend for several moments, one question plaguing his mind. _How did I get so lucky to have him in my life?_

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 18**

Milliardo had been true to his words. He didn't give up on trying to convince Wufei that they belonged together. He tried calling, only to get cold glares and barely monosyllabic answers before being hung up on, or in the most recent cases, just hung up on. He tried sending letters, but he never received a single response.

Four months had gone by and Milliardo was reaching his breaking point. At first, he was able to hide his pain and misery from those around him. But as the months wore on and it seemed Wufei was resolute in his decision to shun him, Milliardo had stopped trying to hide.

Milliardo sat in the chair, staring at the empty table in front of him. _Why won't it go away_? He brought a glass to his lips and took a long drink, letting the scotch work its numbing effects on him. This was his new ritual. No longer did he enjoy leisurely evenings with Wufei, playing chess, flirting, discussing the day's or world's events during dinner. He now ate alone, slept alone, and woke up alone. He brought the glass up again and stared at it. _No, that's not true_.

"I'm not alone, am I? I have you. And I have all these memories that haunt me like a spurned spirit." He leaned forward and slammed the glass onto the table, and then clutched handfuls of his hair, letting out a quiet, anguished growl. "Why is it so hard to live without you?"

KNOCK KNOCK

Milliardo pulled himself up and headed for his door, turning on a small light before answering. The open door revealed General Hazuma.

"General? What brings you here?"

The older man had a stern look about him, but his eyes were what gave away what was truly inside. He was a gentle man at heart and right now, Milliardo could see the man's concern.

"I came here hoping we could talk."

"Talk? I'm afraid I'm not prepared to receive guests at the moment, General."

The General took in the Chancellor's state of disarray and nodded. "Hmmm, yes, I can see you're drunk already. I thought I had a few more hours before you reached this stage."

Pale blue eyes narrowed at the observant and blunt General.

"Perhaps another time then."

Milliardo made to close the door but the General placed his hand firmly on the door, preventing its closing. His voice was that of a father, angry and concerned for his son.

"Chancellor Peac—Milliardo, please. You've got to stop this. I don't know everything that happened but I'm willing to listen. I want to help you. If you keep going like you are now, you'll----"

"I thank you for your concern, General. But I am fine. There's nothing wrong with having a few drinks in the privacy of my quarters."

"You're not enjoying a nightcap. You're drinking yourself into a stupor each night. Everyone knows. You did a much better job hiding your relationship with Commander Chang than---"

At the mention of Wufei's name, Milliardo snapped. He grabbed the General by the collar and shoved his face in close.

"You are to _never_ mention that name again! This is none of your business!"

General Hazuma wasn't surprised at the outburst. He had hoped that by mentioning Wufei's name, he could provoke Milliardo from his stupor and get him to realize what he was doing to himself.

"It became my business when you started endangering my men! Don't you ever waive off a security check again! You may not care what happens to yourself, but think about the men whose lives you're endangering in the process!"

He shoved Milliardo back easily and resisted the urge to shove the man against the wall.

"Do you see what you've become, Milliardo? A violent drunk, wallowing in his misery? If _he_ saw you now, he would only _pity_ you. Is that what you want, Milliardo? His pity?"

The General turned and walked away, feeling he could do no further good this evening. _Perhaps tomorrow morning, when he's sober and hungover_.

"General." He stopped and turned to look back at Milliardo who was now leaning against the wall, head bowed. "I sincerely thank you for your concern and your honest words. They did reach me and I will think about what you've said."

General Hazuma nodded and continued on his way, hoping this meant Milliardo would start his way back to the great man he knew him to be.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei was hunched over his desk, brow furrowed as he reviewed the mission paperwork before him. Lady Une had asked him to do the review because she believed the two officers that completed the mission were up to something and she knew Wufei could find a needle in a haystack better than anyone.

KNOCK KNOCK

He looked up and saw the mail clerk struggling to smile while holding a rather large brown package. He just nodded towards the side table and looked back down at his work, ignoring the young man. Once he was gone, Wufei got up, closed the door and went over to the package. _Milliardo_.

He wasn't going to open the package, knowing who it was from. He had told Milliardo it was over between them but the man didn't seem to want to honor his decision. _But what could he possibly be sending that's so large and heavy_?

Wufei sat down on the sofa and unwrapped the package. He opened the box and reached in, pulling out a small, wrapped bundle. He ripped the sealing tape and unfurled the object. A chess piece.

"But why, Milliardo?"

Wufei tilted the box up, looking for a letter or note to explain his former lover's action.

When you told me you stopped playing chess because the person you played with had died, I was confused. I couldn't understand how you could give up playing a game you loved so much for just one person. Now I understand. Even if I play chess again, I could never play with this set. All I see is you and I'm reminded of how much I've lost.

I know you will never accept me again and I don't blame you. After what I've done, I don't accept myself either. And even though I know you don't want to hear it, I'm going to tell you just one last time. I love you, Wufei. I have given you my heart and soul and I know you will protect them, my dragon.

Eternally yours,

Milliardo

Wufei couldn't breathe. His chest hurt. _Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong_. He shoved the chess piece and note in the box and hefted the box, walking as fast as the heavy package would allow, yelling at the receptionist as he passed that he would be gone for the day. Wufei raced home and as soon as he entered his apartment he dialed Milliardo's office.

"Chancellor Peacecraft's office."

"This is Commander Chang. I need to speak to the Chancellor immediately."

"I-I'm sorry sir. He's not taking any calls at the moment."

"Just tell him it's me and---"

"I'm sorry, Commander. He specified anyone, including you. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Have him call me immediately. It's urgent."

He didn't wait for the girl's response, he disconnected the line and just stared at the blank screen. _What's going on with you, Milliardo? And why am I so worried about you_?_ I thought I put you behind me._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei tried to reach Milliardo for the rest of the day with no success. He was sitting on the sofa, staring at the chess board he had unwrapped and laid out when the vid phone rang. He sprang to his feet and hit the receive button. _Please be you, Milliardo_.

"Hello?"

"'Fei? Maggie said you ran out of here this afternoon. You seem pretty tense, something wrong?"

Duo was worried that his friend's agitated state had something to do with a certain Chancellor. Even though Wufei had told Milliardo point blank that he wanted nothing to do with him, the stubborn man still persisted in trying to win his former lover back.

"I don't know." Wufei sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Milliardo---"

"I knew it! I'm flying out to see him this weekend and beat some sense into him! How many times do you---"

"Maxwell!" He hadn't meant to yell, especially at his best friend, but he was so tense right now, he was losing his patience. "He sent me something in the mail today and the note that came with it…..I think something's really wrong with him. I've tried calling him since the package arrived this afternoon and I haven't gotten a call back yet."

Hearing Wufei yell at him, Duo knew the man was truly upset. He wasn't kidding himself, he knew Wufei still had to care for Milliardo in some way, but this was the first time since Wufei told Milliardo to leave him alone that he'd shown any true signs of affection for the man.

"Ok. Yes, I admit, it's very unusual for Zechs not to take your call or call right back. But is it possible he's on some diplomatic thingee and just hasn't gotten your message yet?"

"No. I've called several times and his secretary knows about us and he checks his messages religiously. Maxwell, what if he's in trouble? What should I do?"

"What _can_ you do, 'Fei?"

"I just….I feel like he's in trouble and I'm helpless to do anything."

"I'm sorry, 'Fei."

"I'm going to try his office again. I'll see you tomorrow, Maxwell."

"If you need anything---"

Wufei offered up a weak smile. "I'll call. Thank you."

Wufei disconnected the line and tried Milliardo's office several more times throughout the night before giving up and going to bed in the early hours of the morning.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei sat at the table, staring at his breakfast. He really wasn't hungry but he had tried to eat anyway. He finally just wrapped it up and put it in the refrigerator. As he was getting dressed, he had the radio on listening to the news.

"…_.as previously reported we have more information on the explosion aboard Chancellor Peacecraft's airship earlier this morning. It was departing from L3 when flames overtook the cockpit and within seconds, the shuttle exploded. Preliminary speculation is terrorists…."_

Wufei never heard the rest of the story. He sank to his knees in front of his closet, a shirt clenched in his hands. _No. Milliardo. Oh gods, please no. He can't be…._

He never heard the pounding on his front door, or Duo yelling for him after he let himself in. It wasn't until the man was kneeling beside him, a hand on his shoulder that Wufei turned to acknowledge his best friend.

Duo flinched when he saw the despair so plain in the onyx eyes. "I….I came right over. A-are you ok?"

"Is he…?"

"They haven't confirmed. But it doesn't look good."

Wufei nodded and bowed his head. Duo wasn't sure what to do, but suddenly Wufei just fell on him. He wrapped his arms around the crying man instantly.

_To be continued…._

_**Just some quick notes:**_

**To anissa32**: I'm glad the twists and turns kept you riding Wufei's personal roller coaster. It's been fun trying to figure out who Wufei was ultimately going to be with. I thought I had it figured out awhile back, but then I wrote a few more chapters and I've since hanged my mind three times! Oh well, hope you enjoyed the latest circuit on the roller coaster.

**To hey there!**: As I smile my crooked evil smile, I'll thank you for the compliment. Toying with people's emotions is a good sign in my book.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Chapter 19**

Duo tried to soothe Wufei as best he could. He called work, Lady Une already expecting his call. She said she was doing all she could to find out the details of the explosion. In the meantime, Duo had put Wufei back to bed and got him to rest by dosing his water with a sleeping pill. He didn't like doing it to him, but Wufei looked pretty bad.

They didn't get any news until late that night. Duo answered the vid phone to see a tired Lady Une staring back.

"They've located a body. It's badly burned and they're going to have to use dental records to confirm the identity."

"He knew something was going to happen."

"What!"

"Zechs sent Wufei something in the mail yesterday. He spent the rest of the day and the night from the looks of the bags under his eyes, trying to reach Zechs. I guess he never got in touch with him. Have they determined the cause?"

"No. They may not know the answer to that question for several more days depending on how skillful the sabotage was. According to General Hazuma, the Chancellor rushed his departure and waived the security check of his aircraft."

"He what!"

Duo slammed his fist down onto the table and stared unbelieving at the screen. He was angry, infuriated even, and he really didn't know why.

Lady Une hung her head and her voice held a sad note to it. "He apparently had been on a very destructive path. General Hazuma intimated the Chancellor had been drinking heavily and his behavior had become very careless."

Duo frowned, making a mental note not to mention Zechs' behavior to Wufei. There was no need to add to his grief. He nodded grimly and met Lady Une's tired gaze.

"Well, keep us posted. I'm not letting him watch TV or listen to the radio, so you're our information line."

"Understood. How is he?"

Duo shook his head. "I finally put him to sleep by slipping him a sleeping pill. I guess I knew he still cared for the guy on some level , but…how could he be this upset over someone who almost killed him?"

Lady Une's eyes narrowed, wondering just how much Duo's own feelings for his partner clouded his judgment. "I can't imagine one can just instantly fall out of love, Maxwell. He loved the Chancellor and then suddenly, something went horribly wrong. Could you just turn off your feelings for Chang?"

"I…." Duo couldn't even sputter out a response. _Does she know how I truly feel about, 'Fei? Or is she just talking about our friendship_?

"I don't think he can just turn off his emotions towards the Chancellor anymore than the two of you could turn off your feelings towards each other. Goodnight, Maxwell. Take care of Chang."

Duo just nodded and watched as the screen went blank. _She had to be talking about our friendship. There's no way 'Fei feels anything towards me other than friendship_. He stood up and headed back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping figure, lightly stroking his ebony hair, confident Wufei wouldn't wake up and catch him due to the sleeping pill.

"I will always be here for you, 'Fei. No matter what happens, I swear it."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had taken only a day from the time of the accident to determine the identity of the body. The funeral was held on earth, two days later. Diplomats, government officials and military personnel swarmed the service. Wufei hadn't uttered a word since hearing that Milliardo had officially been declared dead.

Duo remained by Wufei's side during the whole ordeal, thanking people for their condolences on behalf of the silent Wufei. He had no idea how involved Wufei had become in Milliardo's diplomatic life. He sat in the church next to his silent partner, his hand lightly clasped by Wufei who was staring forward, looking as if he were in a trance. _I wish I knew what to do for you, 'Fei._

After the funeral there was a large reception being held by the Peacecraft family in memoriam of their lost son. Wufei wanted no part of it and Duo was relieved when he drove them in the opposite direction. Wufei pulled up in front of Duo's apartment building and waited for his friend to get out of the car. Duo looked over, not hiding any of the worry he felt.

"'Fei, are you sure you want to be alone? I'm really worried about you. You haven't spoken in two days. I know you loved him, but---" Duo's words died in his throat when he saw the onyx eyes flash at his words. "What? What did I say?"

Wufei's eyes softened slightly and he just shook his head. He looked up at his best friend and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. His eyes spoke to Duo, who had become an expert at reading Wufei through the years. _I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern._

Duo sighed and hung his head as he exited the car. He turned back and leaned in the open window, his voice serious. "I don't believe you. You're not fine. And if you keep fooling yourself like this, and keep everything bottled up, you're going to end up like Heero."

Wufei's mouth opened to protest. He wanted to yell at his best friend that he was nothing like their closed off friend. He had been the outgoing one compared to Heero. But nothing came out. He closed his mouth and watched Duo stomp into the apartment building, obviously upset.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wufei wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there staring at the chess board. His apartment was completely dark and he was sitting on the floor, his head resting on his arms which were crossed on the table. Two empty wine bottles lay on the floor next to him along with a half glass of wine.

After he dropped Duo off, Wufei came home and began to drink. He didn't really drink on a regular basis and was surprised to find two bottles in the cabinet. So he had sat down and poured himself a glass. And then another and then another until the first bottle was gone and he realized that he didn't feel the pain in his chest anymore. So he had opened the second bottle in the hopes that it would wipe out his misery as well.

His eyelids were getting heavy and when he blinked his eyes, it was a long, drawn out action. But he was fighting to stay awake because every time he closed his eyes, he saw him. He saw those pale blue eyes and soft mouth and long beautiful platinum hair. _I don't want to see you, Milliardo. It hurts_.

Wufei reached out and took one of the marble chess pieces in his hands. It felt cool in his hands and he turned it around as if he didn't know what to make of it. _Why did you truly send this, Milliardo? Did you want me to suffer along with you? You wanted me to have a reminder of us. You wanted me to see this board everyday and think of the hours we spent together. You wanted to remind me of our love. Did you secretly hope my resolve to be apart from you would crumble if faced with this chess board_?

"Well you were right, Milliardo. It did all those things."

Wufei clasped the piece within his hand in a death grip as he fought to hold back the tears his heart was demanding be released. He finally realized that nobody could see his weakness right now so it would be ok to cry. It would be ok to mourn the loss of his love. It would be ok to release the guilt he felt for rejecting Milliardo. It would be ok to quietly ask for forgiveness for the shame he'd brought upon himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo barely slept the previous night and was up and at Wufei's apartment by 9am the day after the funeral. He was too worried about his best friend to just leave him alone. _The dragon's wrath be damned_. He knocked several times and yelled for Wufei before letting himself in with his key.

"'Fei? Hello!"

Duo let the door close behind him and walked into the apartment. He had just passed the kitchen, heading into the living room when he noticed two wine bottles on the floor.

"Oh no." Duo made his way over to pick up the discarded bottles and called out once again. "'Fei! Wake up, man! We need to talk!" He heard a muffled moan from the side and craned his neck to see Wufei lying on the floor. "Shit."

Duo went over and knelt by his friend's side, his voice soothing and his hand rubbing the passed out man's back.

"Oh, 'Fei, you should never drink alone. Why didn't you call me? I'm your best friend damn it. I want to help you."

"Milliardo…go…..away…."

Wufei's eyes cracked open and Duo could tell he was trying to focus, and failing miserably. Duo sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom. He came back to Wufei's side with a glass of water, aspirin, a cold compress, a pillow, a blanket and trashcan.

"Ok, all the necessary supplies for a drunk dragon. Here, swallow this." He fed Wufei the aspirin and carefully tilted his head just enough to drink the water. Once that task was accomplished, he situated Wufei with the pillow and blanket and placed the compress on his head before sitting back against the wall and watching the miserable man sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo heard a groan from behind him on the floor and he looked back over his shoulder to see his best friend finally stirring from his drunken stupor. He turned off the TV and got up from the sofa and walked around to assist Wufei in what was no doubt going to be a very painful awakening.

Wufei had managed to push himself up into a sitting position, his hands now bracing his head. Duo held his smirk in check and sat down across from his groaning friend.

"How do you feel?"

"I'll let you know as soon as the room----" Wufei's hand went to his mouth and Duo held the trashcan out just in time for Wufei to retch the contents of his stomach. "Oh god."

"He can't help you now." Duo maneuvered so he was sitting next to Wufei whose head was in the trashcan. He began rubbing Wufei's back, waiting for the next round of retching, which didn't take long. Once he was confident that Wufei's body was done kicking out everything, he took the trashcan away and returned to find Wufei trying to stand up. "Hold on there, 'Fei, let me help you."

Wufei allowed Duo to pull him up from the floor and provide a steadying base for him to lean against.

"What are you doing here, Maxwell?"

"I came over this morning to check up on you and found you passed out on the floor. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone last night."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Duo heard the indignant voice and knew it wasn't aimed directly at him but he couldn't stop the sarcastic rebuttal from escaping.

"Yeah, you sure proved that last night."

Red rimmed onyx eyes narrowed and Duo scoffed. _He's grieving and he's hungover, but I won't let him act like this. He's avoiding his emotions and I won't let him run away. He's stronger than this._

"Shut up! So I drank too much! Big deal!"

Wufei leaned away from Duo and propped himself up against the wall, instantly regretting yelling as the pain in his head increased tenfold. He held his head with both hands, trying to contain the jackhammer within.

"Getting drunk and yelling at me isn't going to make things better!"

"Ugh! Why don't you just leave, Maxwell?"

"Damn it, 'Fei, I'm tired of this attitude! Stop trying to be so tough and handle this by yourself. You're not honoring him or your relationship by denying what you feel!"

"What would you know about keeping your feelings bottled up, Maxwell? You, who always says whatever is on his mind whether people want to here it or not! That's not me! That's not who I am!"

Duo grabbed his best friend by the collar and yanked him forward before shoving him back against the wall, their faces only inches apart.

"You have **_no_** idea what you're talking about! I know more than you'll probably _ever_ know about keeping your feelings locked away!"

Wufei's eyes went wide at the bitterness and pain in Duo's voice. The shock cooled his anger a bit, and he momentarily forgot the throbbing headache.

"Just say it, 'Fei!"

"Say what?"

"Why won't you just admit it! Is it that if you say it out loud you can't deny it anymore? Do you not want to admit it to me? What the hell is your problem!"

"I love him, that's the problem!" Wufei pushed Duo away and he staggered to maintain balance of his alcohol soaked body. "I love him! I pushed him away even though I loved him! I wanted him to suffer for what he did to me! I was stupid and selfish and cruel!"

Wufei sank to his knees, his face in his hands, crying. Duo stood there and watched as his friend crumbled. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, but he wouldn't let Wufei wallow in his guilt and depression. He wanted to save him. _And sometimes, you have to break before you can mend_.

Duo kneeled in front of Wufei and took the man into his arms. He held tight and listened as Wufei mumbled what Duo would almost consider a confessional. _That's it, 'Fei, get it out. Tell me so you don't have to carry the burden alone anymore._

"He died thinking I hated him, that I wanted nothing to do with him. But…but I did love him, Maxwell. I know I sound crazy but that's how I feel. When I saw the chess set, and read….the letter…..I knew. I knew I couldn't lie to myself or him any longer. But now it's too late."

Wufei squeezed Duo tight and groaned into the man's chest. Duo kept rubbing circles on his back and he bent his head down, whispering soothing mutterings in his ear.

"Shhhhhh, 'Fei, it's going to be ok, I promise. Maybe he did know. That's why he sent the chess set to you. He thought it would open your eyes."

Wufei pulled his head up and looked at Duo in bewilderment. "What? Do you really think he knew?"

Duo gave Wufei a small, tender smile as he brushed some errant hair behind his ears. "Zechs was a smart guy and he never really stopped trying to get you back, did he? He said before that he knew you still loved him."

"You're right." Duo saw a moment's flicker of hope in Wufei's eyes before it was lost in the blackness of mourning once again. He laid his head back against Duo's chest and let out a tired sigh. "Did I ever tell you he called me his protector?"

"No."

"I was his dragon, he said. He gave me a golden dragon pendant for my birthday."

Wufei was quiet for several long moments as he relived the events of that night. He had become a part of Milliardo that night and they truly belonged to each other form that time forward.

Duo looked down and saw Wufei's eyes staring off, seeing things he was not meant to know. He frowned when he saw Wufei's fingers ghosting across the base of his throat almost as if he were searching for something. _"He gave me a golden dragon pendant for my birthday."_ He never recalled seeing Wufei wearing the pendant. _I wonder what happened to it._

Duo stayed there on the floor with Wufei until he could tell the distraught man was falling asleep. He carefully maneuvered them so he could hoist Wufei up and onto his feet along with himself. After a few sluggish steps, Wufei mumbled into Duo's neck.

"Maxwell?"

"I'm taking you to bed."

"What about you?"

Duo guided Wufei gently down onto his bed, and covered him with the blankets.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

Pleading onyx eyes found his and Duo felt that familiar pang pierce his heart.

"Promise me."

"I swear to you, 'Fei, I will always be here."

Wufei seemed satisfied with Duo's pledge and closed his eyes. Duo lingered a moment or two before leaving the man to sleep in peace. For as much as he had been jealous of Milliardo, and as much as he had hated him for winning Wufei's love and then abusing it, he felt bad for his best friend. He'd truly loved Milliardo and in the end he had been hurt and broken. Duo didn't know the feeling of that kind of loss. He only knew the pain of unrequited love. _Maybe one day….months, or years, from now….neither one of us will be in pain anymore. Maybe we can help each other forget the pain._

_Epilogue to follow…._


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters.

**Checkmate**

**Epilogue**

Wufei made his way to Maxwell's bedroom. _I can't believe I let him borrow my laptop to play videogames._ He had decided to begin typing his next mission report to Lady Une when he realized he didn't have his laptop. _No doubt he's asleep by now. I'll just slip in and take it back._

They'd only been in town for a week and had managed to capture the attention of the suspected targets. Thanks in no small part to Duo hanging all over him wherever they went. It was all Lady Une's fault if he were to be honest with himself. Her instructions were for them not to leave each other's sight.

"There's been a spike in hate crimes. Specifically, someone is killing gay men. I need you to be on your toes and don't, if you can help it, go anywhere by yourself. This is an extremely dangerous mission but I know you guys can handle it. As long as no one loses their head."

Wufei had noticed that she had bore her glinting green eyes into both of them at the last comment. She knew they would take the mission personally. She also knew Wufei had a horrible temper and Duo was a wildcard. That being said, they were still the best team for the job.

Wufei slowly, quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. The room was dark and the curtains billowed in the small breeze coming in the room from the open window.

"Maxwell, you fool!"

He turned on his heels and ran down the hall to his room to get his gun and a few other things before he went looking for his missing partner. He was just cursing his rash and irresponsible best friend as he swung the car door open when he noticed a shadowy figure by the corner of the house. He pulled his gun and cautiously approached the figure that was leaning against the wall.

"Whoever you are, hands on your head and walk slowly towards me."

A tired sigh escaped the shadows and the figure began to sink to the ground.

"I said hands on your head and step out of the shadows!"

Wufei continued to advance, gun trained on the figure that was now on the ground and on his way to toppling over.

"'Fei….thank…god….."

If it hadn't been the dead of night without a sound but a gentle breeze, Wufei might have never heard the whispered comment. He hurried to the man's side and found his partner, covered in bruises, dirt and blood.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Duo opened his eyes to a very angry dragon. And he'd never been so grateful.

"Hey."

"**_You fool_**."

Duo smiled and chuckled a little, immediately wincing from the pain in his ribs. He knew Wufei would be angry before he even left the safe house but he was willing to risk it. He knew that neither of them had a chance of drawing out the attackers if they were always together. Previous reports of the victims indicated that they were alone when they were attacked. And there was no way he would ever left Wufei put himself in that kind of danger so……

"Nice to see you, too."

Wufei's eyes blazed and his fists were clenched. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened his partner could be so cavalier about his own life. Didn't he understand how stupid he had been? Running off to confront known violent offenders whose latest thrill was killing guys like them? How could he think getting himself killed was the best course of action? _Doesn't he understand how much he means to me? He's all I have._ Wufei got up and stalked to the other side of the room, his back to Duo.

Duo saw the raw emotion in the deep black eyes of his friend and his plan of playing off his stupidity with witty banter quickly disappeared.

"'Fei?"

He saw Wufei's body flinch and he sat up, swinging his legs over so his bare feet met the cool floor. He ignored the pain coursing in waves through his body as he made his way over to Wufei. Something was very wrong and he was the cause.

"'Fei, I'm s--"

Wufei cut him off, his voice a bit strained, but harsh.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I don't want to hear some lame excuse for why you decided to throw your life away. Don't you **_ever_** do something like that again! I won't lose you! I can't---"

Wufei was suddenly spun around to face Duo who had a strong grip on his shoulders.

"I will **_never_** leave you." A shaky hand cupped Wufei's cheek and Duo leaned in, whispering against Wufei's lips. "I'll be by your side….always."

Duo lightly pressed his lips against Wufei's. When he pulled back, he placed a few reverent kisses on the slightly parted, unresponsive lips then hugged Wufei tight, waiting for the inevitable rebuff.

They stood there for several seconds in silence until Duo couldn't take it anymore.

"'Fei? Please say something."

Wufei tried to kick start his mind, and when he heard the fear in Duo's voice it immediately brought him back to his senses. He quickly wrapped his arms around Duo and spoke quietly into the man's neck.

"You're trembling." Duo squeezed his eyes shut as the tears came streaming down his face. "Maxwell….do you….mean it?"

Duo pulled back and looked into the questioning eyes.

"I swear to you, 'Fei. As long as you want me, I will be here."

Onyx met amethyst and the years of friendship shone in their eyes, maturing into something more. Something deeper. Wufei saw everything he needed to know in the glittering eyes of the man he'd called 'best friend' for so long. Love. Devotion. All for him. Only for him.

Wufei reached up and wiped away the wetness from Duo's cheeks, his eyes following the gesture as Duo looked on with rapt attention. He couldn't believe what was happening. How many years had he dreamt of holding Wufei in his arms? How long had he suffered in silence, keeping his love for his partner and friend buried deep, waiting for the right time, if any, to declare his love?

"I never want to be without you, Maxwell."

Wufei's eyes were fixed on Duo's trembling lips that were glistening from tears that were too fast for Wufei to wipe away. He slowly leaned in, stopping only once for a brief second to register the reality of the situation before he gently kissed Duo. Wufei lost himself to the tender kiss. He thought that after Milliardo, there would be no one that could make him feel like this again. His entire body felt alive and it was burning from within.

It had been over a year since Milliardo died and Duo had all but given up on ever winning Wufei's heart. He had contented himself with being Wufei's best friend and partner, which was no small role in the dragon's life. But still he kept those feelings for Wufei locked deep within him, holding onto them like a lost dream. And now they were free. In a matter of moments his heart had been set free and the man he'd dreamt about, loved and longed for was in his arms.

Wufei pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Duo's.

"C'mon, you should be resting in bed. This can't be good for you."

Wufei stepped back and started to maneuver himself into position to support Duo's weight and assist him back to bed, but the man had other ideas. He grabbed Wufei's chin and turned it to face him, his voice very serious.

"You always have been and always will be the best thing for me, 'Fei."

Duo brought Wufei's lips to his again for another kiss. This one was deep and Duo latched onto Wufei, pushing him backwards until they came to an abrupt stop against the wall. As much as he was enjoying the attention from his partner, Wufei tried to talk him down between kisses.

"Maxwell……please…….just get back…..to bed….."

Duo pulled back, a happy but mischievous smile on his face.

"Will you join me?"

"What?"

"I'll go back to bed if you join me."

"Maxwell…."

Duo heard the familiar warning but he just kept smiling.

"I won't take no for an answer."

"How about 'I'll make you wish those thugs killed you'?"

"You don't scare me, dragon."

Wufei heard and saw the challenge coming from his best friend as the lavender eyes glittered with mischief. And there was no way he would let himself be manipulated. _I don't care if he is injured, he will not win this!_

"Fine."

Wufei bent down and grabbed Duo around the thighs, hoisting him up and over his shoulder, carrying him back to bed.

"'Fei! What the hell! Put me---!"

Wufei unceremoniously deposited the complaining and struggling man down in the bed. Duo grimaced and rolled onto his side groaning.

"'Fei…..you bastard…..I'm still injured!"

"And you'll stay injured if you don't do what I tell you to do." Wufei saw the protest about to leave Duo's mouth but he placed a finger over the parted lips and leaned in, his voice becoming soft and seductive. "You think that just because we've kissed that I'm suddenly going to roll over and let you do whatever you want?"

Duo's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "How about you just roll over?"

Wufei felt the heat in his cheeks and he placed a firm hand on Duo's chest and shoved him, the injured man landing with a huff and a wince against the pillows in his bed.

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me for it."

"_In spite_ of it, Maxwell."

"'Fei…please?"

Wufei looked down into the pleading lavender eyes which seemed to grow three times their normal size. He felt his resolve crumbling so he tore his eyes away, only to have his eyes fall upon Duo's lips, and that proved to be a bad move. The bottom lip was jutting out just enough to be a pout, and as Wufei's mind wandered to how soft he knew those lips to be, Duo bit his bottom lip, making his mouth even more enticing. Wufei swallowed hard, knowing he was beaten. His tough lovestrategy hadn't worked. Duo had countered with his own inimitable strategy of playfulness and just being too adorable for his own good. There was no way he could resist.

Wufei sighed as he climbed into bed,ignoring the triumphant smile of his best friend as they settled into the small space withWufei carefully wrapping his arms around Duo's bruised body.As helay there, enjoying the feeling of Duo within his arms,a very familiar voice echoed softly within his head. _"I've never been so happy to be defeated by anyone."_

Not since Heero had anyone bested his strategy so easily. ButDuo had done just that today, with the skill of a master. Wufei buried his face in chestnut locks and let a secret smile grace his lips.Wufei had been mated. And he couldn't be happier.

**The End.**


End file.
